Night Fox
by Burning Glass
Summary: A young girl named Kistune Yoru has her life turned upside down when she enters the world of Bleach. Will she discover her true potential, or even more importantly, her true identity? Pairing: ByakuyaxOC Romance is minor, not a main plotline.
1. Episode 1: Summon From The Heart!

**Hey guys! I re-wrote this chapter and will be re-writing one or two more because I feel like they hinder the quality of the rest of the story. I wrote the original a long time ago and it doesn't mesh very well with my more recent chapter additions. I hope you like this one, enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed, both in happiness and annoyance. I was happy it was morning and annoyed that it was _early_ morning. I was certainly not a morning person. I got up, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I brushed my shoulder length silver hair and brushed unwanted sleep from my violet eyes.

I quickly ate breakfast and took off for school at a break-neck pace. I wasn't thrilled about going to school today, especially on a beautiful day like today. I eventually made it to school, panting from the exertion and shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Ohayo Ichigo-san!" I heard someone call. It was a light voice, female.

I turned and saw a girl with long orange hair and bright doe eyes greeting an orange haired boy who had just arrived.

I saw Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy in my class, walking up to the school gate. The girl who greeted him was Orihime Inoue, a good friend of his.

Then a very tall, quiet boy joined them and a blue haired boy with glasses followed. Chad and Uryuu, two more friends of Ichigo's.

I observed them for a minute. I had never spoken to them; I only knew them by the fact that we shared an occasional class. It was odd, I didn't know them but they had an oddly heavy presence in the school.

I sniffed as I observed the school itself. I was in no mood for an oppressive school day and suddenly couldn't stomach the idea of going. I slipped out the front gate unnoticed.

I wandered the streets aimlessly, taking in the early sounds and sights of the day. I earned a few stares because of my school uniform but otherwise I was left alone. I wouldn't care if they had; it isn't like my parents were going to do anything about it.

It was much later in the day when I found myself in an area I had never been before. I happened across a store just then. It was small and relatively unimpressive. I was about to move on when a shadow caught my eye. On closer inspection I saw that it was more than a shadow; it was a cat. It was sleek and coal black, loitering in a small gap between the store and its neighbouring building. Its yellow eyes shone brightly in the dark like gold coins and rested on me for a minute. I found the stare uncomfortable and penetrating. I didn't like cats. Something about them just got under my skin like an itch you can't scratch. It padded towards me and sat down at my feet, head cocked to one side. I pulled a face and started to move away from the furry thing.

"Are you Kitsune Yoru?" I heard a male voice ask from somewhere. I scanned the area around me. No one else was here. It was silent save the sound of a light breeze. I pulled a face and started to walk away.

"I asked you a question." The male voice came again.

I whipped my head back and forth, trying to find where this mystery voice was coming from.

"Down here girl."

My eyes found the black cat again. There's no way...

"Yes, I am talking to you girl."

There was no doubt about it. The cat was talking.

I squatted down so we were almost eye level, squinting in disbelief, "What are you?"

"My name is Yoruichi, and what I am doesn't matter. I have specific instructions to deliver you to the soul society."

I blinked, "Weird. You look so real."

"What are you talking abou-gah?!"

His speech was cut off as I plucked the cat up by its scruff and shook it. It felt just like a real cat and it weighed close to the same as well. I didn't hear any metal or plastic shift around and the loud sounds of annoyance didn't sound prerecorded. The thing that looked like a cat whipped around and bit me hard enough to make me drop it.

I hissed in pain and sucked on the shallow wound which was welling up with blood.

"I do not appreciate being shaken," the cat robot said coldly.

"Yeah well I needed to see what you are. I don't know quite yet, but you're well-made."

Its eyes narrowed. "So you are under the impression that I am not a cat?"

"Well obviously, cats don't talk."

"You are correct, I am not a cat. Do you want to find out what I am?"

I considered the offer. Seeing what made this thing tick would be interesting and besides, it's not like I had anything better to do.

I nodded curtly at the cat. "Alright, show me."

Silently it turned and slunk into the shop leaving me standing alone outside. I slipped into the store behind it. The store had a random assortment of products lining the walls. Nothing particularly cool caught my eye. We quietly made our way to a basement at the very back of the store. After descending a ladder with the cat on my shoulder I discovered that is more like an underground arena than anything else. This thing was miles wide and tall, how could someone build this underground? The floor was covered in sand. I vaguely wondered how deep it went.

"What is this place?" I asked the fake cat as I looked around me in awe.

The cat answered after jumping to the ground. "This is a sort of training ground. It belongs to a friend of mine. But we need to go further in."

"Huh. I didn't know robots could have friends," I commented.

The fake cat didn't answer and began walking. I followed in step. After a solid five minute walk I began to see something come into view. It was a door. As we neared it I became certain; it was definitely a door. Eventually we were at it's base. It must have been close to two stories high at least.

I whistled. "This is some door."

"Come, we have precious little time." The door opened suddenly and the cat thing shot through it.

"Hey, wait! Where does that go?" I called out. But it was too late; the fake cat was already through the door. It's small shape was rapidly shrinking. I stood there for a moment, immobilized by indecision. With a sharp, impulsive thought of "well screw it" I ran after it.

We were in a large dark tunnel. The outer edges looked like rock. I ran as fast as I could until I managed to catch up to the cat.

"Hey, slow down!" I called out, panting.

_GRAAAAA!_

I look back and I saw an enormous leviathan with glowing yellow eyes advancing on us. I booked it, arms pumping, legs propelling me forward. What in God's name is that? First talking cats and now this? What is going on?! I saw another door with light streaming through it at the end of the tunnel. The sounds of the beast were getting closer. Finally, we reached the door and the cat and I shot through it, narrowly missing being devoured. I sat on the ground, panting heavily, trying to catch my breath.

But the cat had other plans, "Hurry! We have no time to waste!"

I swatted at the cat, but it danced out of the way before my palm could make contact.

"I," I began with my voice filled with irritation, "am taking a breather. What was that thing anyway? It it like you?"

The cat pulled a face. "_That _is nothing like me. And we do not have time for a breather. The only way to get you in is through this brief window of time I have set up, now get up!"

It rushed forward and nipped my ankle, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to annoy me. I lashed out and tried to smack it again but it scampered away and kept going, not pausing to see if I was following.

I struggled to my feet, not wanting to get left behind when I had no idea where I was anymore, and rushed after it.

"Where are we going anyway?" I called to the cat.

Without turning around, the cat replied, "To the city of Soul Reapers. To Seireitei. And getting you inside is no easy task, but I have a way."

We ran across dirt paths and around houses that were in shambles but remained inhabited. After many twists and turns we reached a house with an enormous chimney, one that pierced the sky itself.

A girl came out holding a white glass sphere. We came to an abrupt halt in front of her. She regarded me with a flat, serious face.

The cat looked at me, "Take it, and step inside!"

"Why? Why do I need to do any of this? You still haven't shown me what you are and I am sick of running!" I barked at the creature.

The cat frowned, as much as a cat can, and said, "Too bad. Unless you want to be abandoned here, I suggest you do as I say. There will be more running and far worse to come."

I felt frustration build in my chest, "I don't want this! Take me home!"

"No. We are past the point of no return. We were past it the moment you followed me into the store. Now take the ball."

I gritted my teeth so hard I thought they might crack, but I did as I was told.

As my hands closed around the sphere, a deep, dark hole opened in the ground right below me. I felt myself fall before hitting something with a thump. It was pitch black, except there was an opening a dozen feet up that showed blue sky. A small shape descended beside me, and I could just see two glowing yellow eyes.

"Ready?" asked the stupid feline.

"No, but something tells me you don't care."

It blinked, and had I been able to see clearly I'm sure it would have been smirking, "How right you are."

I felt a rumble, it was small at first but it gained momentum until I couldn't even think. Then, I felt like I'd been shoved, and the idiotic animal and I were shot up and out and we flew. I felt the G force on my body pinning me to the floor of whatever we were travelling in.

We had been soaring for probably a full thirty seconds when we lost speed and started heading towards the ground. After the slam of impact, the carrier bounced several times, before coming to a stop.

I lay there in silence, not moving a muscle. I felt like I just been punched in the gut after being hit by a car.

I heard a voice from somewhere nearby. "Kitsune? Are you alright?"

I could only groan as loudly as I could, not quite able to speak yet.

"I know you're in pain, but we are so close to where we must be. Come, stand up."

I sighed, and mentally prepared myself for what I about to attempt. Slowly, I moved my arms up and very carefully raised myself up. I ached everywhere, but it could have been worse. I shifted slowly from foot to foot, fearing the entire time that my legs might collapse on themselves. We stumbled out of the large orb and set off at a brisk pace. As time went on the pain slowly reduced to a slight throb, then a tingle.

"Hey cat, how come my body is healing so fast?"

"Simple, because the only injury you sustained was minor, the rest was your body in shock from the impact."

"Well considering how far we just fell that must have been one heck of a shield we were travelling in. What WAS it anyway?"

"It is a form of giant cannonball that launched us over the gated wall that brought us to the right part of the Soul Society. It is one of the only ways to get in, and certainly one of the fastest. Also, I find it fun."

"FUN?!" I gasped, "How is that fun? I could have broken something!"

The feline snorted, "I doubt it. Besides, you'll be facing worse in a moment."

I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it promptly. Worse? What was worse that getting shout out of a subterranean cannon and slamming into the ground?

As we rounded a corner, I saw an enormous dark creature emerge from a shadow. Ah, that's worse. With glowing eyes and a gross tongue sliding in and out of its mouth, I was appalled. Suddenly, I saw a girl cowering in a corner, arms wrapped around something, shaking. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw what she was holding, a little boy.

The creature was disgusting and powerful. I felt fear creep up inside me, along with a strong need to run to the aide of the children.

When the monster made a move to attack them my legs started forward, sprinting to them.

"How do you intend to help them? You're unarmed and about as well trained as the children you protect, how could you possibly help?" I heard the annoying cat shout.

I was too focused to answer. The rational behind this was nonexistent, but I couldn't just stand still and let somebody be killed. Something in me would allow it.

I put myself between the beast and the kids, arms out wide and legs apart. I had no plan, I just hoped that after the thing hit me the girl had enough sense to drag the boy to safety.

It gazed at me a moment before roaring and reaching towards me. A shape darted in front of me and struck the thing, sending it back several feet. I blinked in surprise.

A girl with long eggplant coloured hair, turned to me and smiled, "Bravery is only slightly above stupidity, but it is impressive nonetheless. Now you must summon your Zanpakuto, your sword. It is the only way you will be able to kill that monster properly."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

She patted her chest, "Summon it with your heart."

And just like that she was gone. The fiend stirred and stood up again. Its eyes blazed when it saw me, probably thinking I was the one who attacked it.

I looked around frantically, "Hey, you can't just leave me! HEY!"

The brute was advancing, growling and snapping. It was no use, the girl was gone. I was on my own. I looked back at the children behind me. The girl was looking up at me with large, tear filled eyes. I felt my expression harden. I would try, for their sake if not mine.

I held my hands out in front of me, and pictured a sword appearing in my hands. Nothing happened. Still it advanced. He was almost right in front of me again. Come on, appear! I need to save these children please! He raised his arm up, ready to strike. PLEASE, HELP! SWORD! HELP!

Its arm descended, and I raised my arms to block it as well as I could, and closed my eyes waiting for the impact. _KLANG!_ I opened my eyes in surprised. In my hands I held a long blade. This must have been a Zanpakuto. It had repelled the attack without so much as a scratch on it. I held it out in front of me, ready to attack. I jumped forward and slashed at its mask, which dissolved along with the rest of it.

I sighed in relief. Looks like I had summoned it just in time. I looked at it, wondering where it had come from or just what it was.

_You wish to know me?_

I jerked in surprise. "Who's there?" I called out loud.

_I am your Zanpaku-to. I have lain dormant within your entire life, awaiting my awakening to assist you in battle. You wish to know my name yes? _Replied a feminine voice inside my mind.

This was...weird. _"Um, okay." _I thought to myself, unsure.

_Very well, but first I suggest dispatching the hoard of those vile beings known as Hollows that approach._

I looked up and no more than twenty feet away where five, maybe six of those monstrosities. They rushed me, screeching and roaring.

I gripped the hilt of my swordtook a shuddering breath. My knees were shaking. Where had they come from? What was going on? I hear the distant sound of the children running away.

I rushed forward, wielding my sword childishly like a blunt weapon. I stuck countless blows again the Hollows, some were dodged or parried and others weren't. Some were clean cuts, others were blows that glanced of because they were stuck with the side or top of the sword. Every time I managed to strike one down a new one took its place in a never ending cycle. Soon I was out of breath, my arms tiring quickly. I couldn't continue this way for much longer.

"_I can't hold them off forever."_ I told my Zanpakuto. _"__What do I do?"_

_Our only hope is for you to hear my name. Look inside yourself._

I kept swinging wildly at the Hollows. _"Now isn't really a good time."_

_Find shelter and LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF. _

Her tone brooked no argument.

I ran away, down a street and around a corner, the Hollows right behind me. I jumped into a decrepit house and slammed the door shut. I found a corner, squatted down, shut my eyes, and ventured deep into myself. I opened them and saw a large forest spread around me, light filtering through the canopy of leaves above my head. I regarded the lush, green world. In front of me was an enormous black panther with dark raven wings, sabre fangs and blood red irises. It opened its massive jaws and spoke. _Persevere, fight until you can't hold a sword, until you legs have buckled and the ground runs red with your blood! Fight to protect the ones you love! Fight, FIGHT! CALL MY NAME!_

A name burned in my mind as if it had been branded. My eyes opened and I screamed, "NEKOAKUMA!"

My plain Zanpakuto had transformed into a shining silver curved sabre. The door behind me splintered and the Hollows came in. I swung forward and killed another Hollow. Finding new strength, I swung with more energy and vigour than before. Even my clumsy attacks were doing considerable damage.

However, even with my improvement, the Hollows were too strong. I felt myself slump, but instead of collapsing I gritted my teeth. I refused to go out now, not in a place like this. I managed to keep going for another full five minutes before my arms were shaking uncontrollably. Nekoakuma was dragging on the ground. But I wouldn't give up, so I kept going. I managed another minute before I had fallen to my knees, and try as I might I couldn't get up. My clothes clung to me from the sweat and my body was covered in dirt, dust and my own blood.

I saw a Hollow come up and extend its claws—only to be decapitated. My eyes widened in shock. I knew someone had saved me, but they were moving so quickly I couldn't tell who. I could only manage to see a shred of white and black cloth every so often as the rest of the Hollows were slaughtered. Twenty seconds later, not a single Hollow remained. I felt my vision start to darken, and the only thing I remember is a pair of lavender-blue eyes looking down at me.

I awoke with a start. I winced as pain spiked in my limbs. I blinked back the spots that danced in my vision. I was in some sort of hospital room. A girl with periwinkle hair was busily preparing something I couldn't see.

"Um, excuse me." I called to her.

She turned to face me, surprised, "Wow, you recovered fast! How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore. Otherwise I think I'm okay. Do you know where Nekoakuma is?

She blinked, "You mean your Zanpakuto? It's being held in custody right now."

"Custody? But what did she do!?"

"Nothing, and I'll ask you to please calm down, your injuries aren't quite healed."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was too tired to argue. But I felt oddly alone without her, even if we'd just met.

She walked towards me and held out a cup, "Please drink this."

I did as she asked and drained the cup. I felt warmer and a bit more relaxed after that.

"So where am I?"

She answered me while checking my bandages. "We're in the Fourth Company barracks. Captain Kuchiki Byakuya brought you here."

"Byakuya? Is that who saved me?" The location she said clarified nothing for me.

"Yes, and that reminds me I should notify him of you consciousness. He asked to see you when he woke up."

I scratched my scalp nervously. "Why would he want to see me?"

"He didn't say, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Great, I hadn't been worried before but now I was. Thank you very much for that...

She sent a black butterfly to go tell Taicho Kuchiki of my condition. After I asked, she told me it was called a Hell Butterfly and that they were bred and taken care of in the Seireitei, or the Court Of Pure Souls. She also told me that the Seireitei was the centre of the Soul Society. When she asked why I had so many questions I told her I was very new to all this. Very, very new. That answer seemed to be enough for her.

There was a knock at the door and the nurse let in a tall man with long black hair pinned up with things that looked like tubes.

He walked up to the bed and looked at me. He seemed really calm and collected, not a hair out of place.

He regarded me silently for what felt like an hour before saying, "What is your name?"

"Kitsune Yoru, um sir."

"I see. And how long have you been training with your Zanpakuto?"

"Um...a good half hour I think."

"...a half hour?"

"Probably less but yeah around there."

"You've trained with your Zanpakuto for a half hour and you have learned its name?"

"Um, yes, is that a problem, uh, sir?" I felt stupid. I was barely able to keep my sentences straight.

He was quiet for a minute before replying. "Do you know how many Hollow you killed?"

I frowned in concentration, "Three or four I think, I wasn't really counting."

He started at me for a full thirty second of silence, then he spoke up. "Very well then. Good day, Kitsune Yoru."

He turned to leave, but just before he left he said to me, "You will refer to me as Captain Kuchiki from now on."

Then he and the other boy left. I looked at the nurse, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well wrong isn't the right word, it's more like you did something...unexpected."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I settled for, "Can I have my Zanpakuto back now?"

"No."

"Damn."

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Episode 2: A Surprise Initiation!

**Disclamer: I own no Bleach components**

I spent the rest of the day recovering in the room with Isane, and she told me about the Soul Society and the Seireitei. Like how there are thirteen court guard companies, called Squads and Divisions, and about the shinigami themselves and the powers they have, like how they have longevity, enhanced endurance, and Reiryoku. She told me about some of the abilities that shinigami use: Kido, Hoho, and the manifestation of the Zanpaku-to. Kido is when you focus you spiritual energy into magical spells. Hoho are techniques linked with movement, like jumping and shunpo/flash step technique.

She also discussed the abilities of the Zanpaku-to. There are two stages of release in a Zanpaku-to, shikai and bankai. When one learns the name of one's Zanpaku-to, it will revert to its shikai state and, after several years of training, you can learn to release its bankai state.

I was walking around the next day. Isane let me walk around Squad 4's barracks, which was where I'd been taken. I was alone, not like anyone would talk to me. I wasn't quite sure what I'd done to have created this atmosphere, did I break the law? Was I not supposed to have killed those Hollows? I thought they were a bad thing but I might be wrong. I had asked Isane again this morning if I could have my Zanpaku-to returned to me, but she replied no...again.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I went to a garden by myself and practiced manipulating my spirit energy. I found I could create a sphere, a pyramid, and a rectangular prism just by forming it with my mind. I knew of no Kido spells to practice, but Isane did explain how to use shunpo.

"You have to collect and solidify Reishi beneath your feet. A vocal point in this technique is speed, the faster you are the fewer steps you have to take and so you get from point A to point B quicker." Isane had explained.

It took me many tries before I could successfully build up enough Reishi under my feet, but after I got it was easy. At first it was awkward trying to run like that, so I slowed down to a jog. I got pretty comfortable after twenty minutes and found I could get up to a decent speed. I was probably nothing compared to the real shunpo experts but I wasn't a pushover, well at least I hoped not.

I practiced my shunpo for the rest of the day, only having to stop and rest once before continuing. When I finished, I stretched and yawned, "Alright! That was a good workout."

I turned to leave and froze. Behind me was the red haired pineapple man from the day before.

He was looking at me, curious, "What were you doing just then?"

"Um, just practicing shunpo I guess..." I mumbled in response.

"Cool, well Captain-Commander Yamamoto wishes to see you. He sent me to get you."

"Oh, okay. By the way, who are you?"

He smiled broadly, "I'm Renji Abarai, and don't you forget it either."

I laughed, "It's a promise."

We talked as we walked to the Captain-Commander's office. I learned he was a fukutaicho, an assistant captain, working in the same company as Captain Kuchiki, sixth company. His Zanpaku-to's name is Zabimaru, and he's achieved bankai.

I stopped outside the large doors that lead to Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office. I fingered my silver hair nervously, unsure what to expect. The doors opened with an ominous creak.

Before I stepped inside, I turned to Renji, "Thank you, I'm glad I met someone as kind hearted as you here."

He didn't say anything in response, or at least I didn't hear anything. I walked into the room, my footsteps sounded really loud as they echoed around the room. Seated in front of me was an old man with a long white beard who I assumed was Captain- Commander Yamamoto.

"You are Kitsune Yoru I presume?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Are you a born Soul Reaper?"

"Um, no I was born in the human world."

"Your parents?"

"They...died."

"I see, then you would have no quarrel with staying in the Soul Society?"

"No sir, not particularly."

"Good. I am received a request to keep you here for training to become a shinigami, but only should you be willing."

Training? To become a shinigami? I could believe what I was hearing. Being a shinigami would be awesome!

So I proudly replied, "I would be honoured to join your ranks, sir."

I thought I could see him smile beneath his beard, but I could be wrong.

"Welcome to the Soul Society then, Kitsune Yoru. You will remain in the Squad 4 barracks until a decision can be made to where you will be living permanently."

I bowed and smiled, "Arigato sir!"

"You may take your leave."

I turned to depart, then stopped and turned around to ask, "Sir, may I have my Zanpaku-to back?"

"Certainly, but if I hear of its misuse you will be severely punished, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course sir!" I turned and quickly left the office. Once far outside, I sighed with relief. The tension released from my shoulder and I looked around. It was at this moment that it occurred to me that I had no idea how to get back to Squad 4 barracks, or even where to get my Zanpaku-to. Someone running past me shouting, "FAIL!" would have just about made this moment complete.

I randomly took a right and wandered around. Anyone I saw was too busy to talk to me, so directions weren't going to be easy to get. So I just kept going. I found the Squad 5 barracks, the Squad 7 barracks, four gardens, a spa, and no less than six dead ends. I was tired, to put it simply.

I sat on the ground and sighed in exasperation, "Could someone cut me some slack please? "

Suddenly a noise came from behind me and a young woman came out from a building and was carrying an armful of papers. She wore glasses and had her deep violet hair pinned up.

I walked up to her, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where Squad 4 barracks are?"

She looked down at me, "You don't look familiar, who are you?"

"I'm Kitsune Yoru. I'm...new." I replied.

"I see, there over past the store over there, then just take a left and keep going, you should see it." She pointed to her left as she gave her instructions.

I thanked her and rushed off. The Squad 4 barracks were located just where she said they were. I had little trouble finding my way back to my room, even though the hallways were just as maze-like as the outdoors. I sat on the bed and let out and stretched. I got comfortable and had a nap for an hour before waking up. I could fully relax, not without Nekoakuma. I knew, however, that wandering the Seireitei without a clear destination in mind would end disastrously. I glumly wandered around, hopping from place to place with my shunpo. I noticed a young boy sweeping a porch, and so, with nothing better to do, I decided to talk to him.

I walked up and stood next to him, "Hi there."

He looked up, "Oh hello there."

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm sweeping. It was actually someone else's turn but I had nothing better to do so I volunteered to take it off their hands. I'm not sure we've met, who are you?"

The boy looked at me with curious blue eyes and black hair. He seemed like a very kind and considerate person, I liked him already.

I smiled at him, "I'm Kitsune Yoru, a pleasure to meet you."

His eyes widened, "Oh! You're that new girl, the one who defeated all those Hollows!"

"Um, yes I suppose. You've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't? Captain Kuchiki sensed a sudden strong spiritual pressure and went to investigate, and that's how he found you."

"Really? Hm, wait I don't believe you've told me your name."

"Oh right, my name is Hanataro Yamada. Is there something else you'd like to know?"

I thought a minute, then came up with the perfect question, "Where would they keep a Zanpaku-to after it had been confiscated?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before answering, "Probably in the Main Assembly Hall. It's where the Captain-Commander addresses the captains, and in the back in there's a storage room where possibly dangerous confiscated items."

"And where might this Main Assembly Hall be located?"

He looked at me closely, "I take it you're going to go get it if I tell you?"

"Yes, but Captain-Commander gave me permission to go get it, and even if he didn't I wouldn't tell them you told me."

He smiled, looking relived, "Well thanks. You seem nice, I'm glad you're alright now."

I could help but smile back, "Thanks Hanataro, I'm glad too."

He laughed a little at that and told me the Main Assembly Hall was located in the 1st division barracks which was, to my dismay, quite far from here. I thanked him and started on my way. After a full hour of walking I realized it would probably take all day to get there and back, without breaks. I sighed, then remembered something important. I could use my shunpo! Sure I just started but it would cut the time in half. So, after a few practice tries, I set off on my way. It was great; it took less than two hours to get there.

No one had been in the Hall at the time so I didn't have to explain myself to anyone. I wandered to the back and found the storage room. It wasn't locked, so I opened the door and flicked on the light. There were shelves and shelves of items, some recognizable other not. After a searching the shelves carefully, I had to go deeper and deeper into the room, not finding my Zanpaku-to. I was starting to get worried when I saw it, sitting on a pedestal in the back.

I reached forward carefully and took it in my arms. I let out a sigh. I felt instantly relieved with her back in possession.

_Is that you Kitsune?_

"_Yes, it's me." _I replied.

_I was wondering where you went, are you alright?_

"_I'm fine, I blacked out right as Captain Kuchiki rescued me."_

_I see. You fought bravely, I am very proud._

_"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you."_

I slipped the scabbard in the belt of the white robe I woke up in the day before. I walked out of the hall unnoticed and started my way back to Squad 4 barracks. I used my shunpo again, and I got about halfway there when I smacked into something.

I fell back and hit the ground, letting a cry of surprise. I rubbed my head and looked up. The thing I ran into was actually a person. I got up quickly, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you okay?"

The person I had hit was an older boy, very muscular with a pudgy face and he did not look happy, "You idiot! You can't just go around smacking into people! I ought to teach you some manners!"

I stepped back, "Listen, I'm sorry. It was an accident, it won't happen again."

He slowly drew his Zanpaku-to, "You're darn right it won't! Cause I'm about to break your legs!"

My eyes widened, "Please, I don't want to fight-"

"Too late!" He lunged forward, his blade poised to strike.

I drew Nekoakuma just in time to parry, the sound of steel clashing echoed around the clearing. I stepped back, _"How do I use your shikai state? I won't be able to beat him without it."_

_There is a key word you must use to release me, think hard and you will find it._

I thought hard, then I was struck with a sudden clarity, "Chissoku-Shi Saseru, Nekoakuma!"

The blade transformed again, into the brilliant silver sabre as before. I felt power humming in it, giving me strength.

The other man had released his Zanpaku-to as well, and was already back on the offensive. He struck continuously, but while he was strong his aim left something to be desired. I parried the attacks for a while, then started to strike. He wasn't half bad, but he left openings in his defences. I was now extremely glad I had taken fencing lessons, it wasn't the same fighting style, but the principles were identical.

I had seen many openings, in fact I think I might have been able to seriously injure him, but I would feel sick if I hurt him too badly, crazy guy or not. So I decided I would have to disarm him, knock him out cold. I waited for my chance, the used a shunpo step and got behind him. I struck the back of his head with the hilt of my sword. He slumped and hit the ground.

I sighed and wiped my brow. I propped him up on a nearby wall so he looked like he was sleeping, at least unless you saw the bump on the back of his head.

_You are an accomplished fighter even though you've just begun to wield a blade, how is that?_

I shrugged, _"I took fencing for a few years, and it kinda comes naturally. It feels like this is something I should be doing."_

_That is good; I believe we shall make a fine team._

I smiled and sheathed her. I figured I'd better be on my way before someone comes and thinks I killed him. I used my shunpo to get the rest of the way back to the barracks. I hurried to my room, an odd feeling of worry in my stomach.

There was no one in the room, but by the cleanliness I guessed Isane had been here. I found a shihakusho, or shinigami uniform, set on the chair beside my bed. I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror. It fit nicely and if I were to be honest with myself I would admit I looked pretty cool. There was no emblem sewn in so I guess they hadn't decided which company I would be in yet.

I decided to train, I need to get stronger if I was to become and accomplished shinigami, so I went out to the garden again to practice. I swung in arcs and practiced my parries and offensive manoeuvres, Nekoakuma guiding the entire way. She taught me proper stance and how to master shikai.

_Shikai is not just a change in physical form, it opens new powers and abilities and if you are to become strong you must know them through and through._

She taught me how to release spirit energy in waves and blasts from my blade, telling me to name these techniques. I learned how to shoot green flames, and named it _ao hinote. _I was also able to shoot scalding green acid, which I named _sui yakedo_. And finally, I learned how to create a toxic smog screen which I named _yuudoku sumoggu_.

I trained for hours, learning more about swordplay and how to manipulate my powers in midair, so now the flames, acid and smog were twice as deadly. After the sun had set, I stopped. I was exhausted, and my feet were screaming in protest. I shuffled back to my room and changed into the night clothes that were given to me. Isane had left a note that said the following:

**Kitsune,**

**I apologize for not being here for most of today. I was extremely busy and had many duties to attend to; I hope you found something to do. I will be here tomorrow.**

**Isane**

So formal, it's not I'm a princess or something. I guess she's just being nice in case I end up in her Squad and she has to see me practically every day. I slid into bed and took a deep breath in and out. I fell asleep practically as soon as my head hit the pillow.

NOTE*: Chissoku-Shi Saseru means "kill someone by keeping them from breathing."


	3. Episode 3: A Squad Member At Last!

**Disclamer: I own no original Bleach components, but Kaigaishii was a character I created myself.**

I woke up slowly, blinking to clear my vision. At first I wondered where I was, then it all hit me in a rush. I sat up and my fingers though my hair. I got dressed quickly, and then came a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" I recognized Isane's voice.

I slip Nekoakuma in my belt and called out, "Yes."

Isane poked her head in, "Captain-Commander and the rest of the captains have reached a decision. They'd like you to report to the Main Assembly Hall. Shall I escort you?"

I shook my head, "No it's alright, I know the way."

She raised a mauve eyebrow, "You do?"

"Yes, H-a person I met told me the way yesterday when I went to retrieve my Zanpaku-to."

She smiled, "I understand, I won't pressure you on who told you, Captain-Commander told us it was alright for it to be returned to your possession."

I smiled back. She closed the door and I heard her footsteps fading away. I gave myself a once over, decided I looked fine, and left the room. I wandered down the hallways before leaving the barracks completely. I shielded my eyes from the sun, squinting in the bright light.

"Heading to the Main Assembly Hall ey?"

I jumped and turned around. A tall man with short mauve hair, crescent eyes, and a smile on his face was leaning against the wall behind me. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't really like him, there was just something about him, his smile was especially creepy, it was just too happy. I also noticed he wore a captain's uniform, so I decided to keep my opinions of him to myself.

"Yes sir, I am." I was going to be so polite it might just kill me, because it's better to be polite than have your head broken for being rude.

He stood up and walked towards me, "There now, no need for sir, jus' call me Captain Ichimaru."

"Ah, yes well...is there something I can help you with?" It took quite a bit of self control not to bolt away from this man, but I was determined to stand my ground and hope with all my heart he would leave.

His smile seemed to grow wider, and he answered, "Maybe, maybe not, but either way I would be honoured if I could escort you to the Main Assembly Hall."

Maybe? What kind of answer is that? I felt suspicion well up inside, but answered simply, "I know the way Captain Ichimaru, there's no need to-"

I blinked and suddenly he was beside me, his hand gripping my shoulder, "I _insist_."

His squinting eyes opened ever so slightly to reveal his irises, which we boring into mine with a frightening intensity, causing fear like I had never known to constrict my heart. I swallowed hard before nodding curtly.

Still smiling his smile, he said, "Now there's a good girl."

He walked forward, me walking behind him. He turned to me and asked, "Can you use shunpo Miss Yoru?"

"More or less," I answered.

"Good, walking will take much longer."

We began to shunpo; I could tell he was slowing down deliberately for me. After five minutes, I was about to turn left, but the captain showed no signs of stopping.

"Captain Ichimaru, we must turn left in order to get to the Main Hall." I called to him.

"I know of a short cut, it will take less time this way. Trust me."

His last words chilled me to the bone, and I wasn't sure why. It was then that a wave of anxiety hit, begging me to turn back. I gritted my teeth, refusing to give in. I had every intention of seeing this through, whatever _this _was.

We continued onward, eventually passing into the grounds of the 2nd Division. Finally, we went over a moat and right up to a cave. I followed him to a small, discreet opening on the side that lead into darkness.

My anxiety hadn't gone down, and now that we'd stopped it was back full force.

"Um, Capt-"

He turned to me and cut me off, "Now just relax there, I've brought you to the shortcut just like I said. It's right down there, trust me."

Again, those words iced the blood in my veins, but I bravely stepped forward to see this so called shortcut. I leaned forward to see that it was just a deep hole leading into the cave, but alas too late because I felt a shove send me down the dark passage.

A haunting, "Bye bye," were the last words I heard.

I plummeted down the drop, cursing myself for not listening to my instincts. The man was clearly untrustworthy and a snake, why shouldn't I have left? Because I was too stubborn, believing that he was innocent until proven guilty. Well he's certainly proven guilty now. I landed with a smack on a sandy and dirty ground. It felt humid, and there wasn't a lot of light, and the light there was came from incandescent light bulbs that swung lazily from the room of the cave.

I sat up and dusted myself off. Then I froze. Nekoakuma was gone! That stupid Ichimaru must have grabbed her as I fell. I felt my shoulders sag. My courage had dimmed to a small light, but I refused to let it go out completely. It was something my mom used to say, how I should never give up and keep believe in myself and in other people.

"And who are you?"

I jumped, startled, "M-me?"

A figure came out of the shadows, a tall man with a scar across his face that went from his forehead to his left cheek. His hair was messy, dirty, and a dull blonde color and he had fierce blue eyes. He didn't carry a Zanpaku-to with him, but he looked menacing all the same.

"Yes you." His voice was deep and commanding.

"I-I'm Kitsune, Kitsune Yoru."

He looked me up and down a moment before saying, "You're an awful long way from where you should be, I suggest you get out of here and quickly."

I stood up checked myself for any injuries, but thankfully found none, but I counted on the fact that I would be sore the next morning. I looked around and agreed with him, "You're right, I should get going...but um...where would the exit be?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I take it then that you can't return the way you came?"

I looked up at the hole in the roof that was quite far away, "No, there's no getting back that way."

He nodded, "Well then you'll be stuck here for a while."

I felt my eyes widen, "Really? Why?"

"Because you're in my cell, and the guards won't be by here for a while, so you're stuck."

Cell? Wait...just where exactly am I?

He must have seen my confused expression, because he added, "This is the Nest of Maggots, a prison to hold the Soul Society's greatest threats."

Prison? Wow, never been to prison before. I knew I should be scared of this guy, but if he had wanted to hurt me he would have done it by now right?

I nodded, "I see...will you be killing me and eating me then?"

His faced twitched and I knew he was hiding back a smile, "I'm a convict not a cannibal. Besides, you're too scrawny."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I realized I didn't know his name, "Um, might I ask what your name is?"

"Kaigaishii Chuushin," he replied curtly.

I held out my hand for a handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He looked at my hand a minute, the shook it. We stood in silence for a while, then I asked, "So why is it you don't have a Zanpaku-to?"

"No one, neither jailer nor convict, is allowed to carry a Zanpaku-to within the prison," Kaigaishii explained, "This is to prevent rebellion and escapes, so the staff have to be able to defeat us with hand-to-hand combat."

"I see, and who are the staff of this place?"

"The third corps of the Onmitsukido, known as the Detention Unit," he answered simply.

My brow furrowed, "The Onmitsukido?"

"It is one of the three branches of military under the control of the Center 46 Chambers. I am surprised a shinigami does not know this, surely you must have _some_ education about it?"

I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed, "Well I've only just become one. I only got here a few days ago, in fact I was about to be assigned to a company when I was..."

I let myself trail off, not wanted to start shouting about how Captain Ichimaru tricked me. After all, it's not like anyone would believe me anyway...

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, not like I was going to force you. What were you before you got here?"

"Human I guess." We talked like that for a while, well I talked mostly. I talked about my life before I followed Yoruichi into the Soul Society. How I was an orphan, whose parents had died when I was three and how I spent the rest of my years in an orphanage, and how I never had many friends and the ones I did have had a habit of moving away. Honestly I wasn't sure why I opened up to him like that, but I felt like he was honest, and after all it's not like he would tell anyone.

All through the time I talked Kaigaishii listened silently, occasionally asking more questions. After a long silence, I decided to take a risk, "...Kaigaishii? Why are you here? In prison I mean."

He was really quiet, and I figured he was just going to ignore my question, but then he spoke, "Do you really want to know?"

I looked at him earnestly, "I really would."

He let out a long sigh. This wasn't going to be easy for him. "I used to be a Soul Reaper," he started, "I was strong enough to get a seat in fifth company, fourth seat. I was fairly good at Kido and Hoho, but I was the best at sword fighting. I practiced every day, from dawn till dusk, honing my techniques and strategies. I was a good swordsman, they said I was gallant and true."

He laughed bitterly, "Hard to believe how quickly people's opinions of you change, all in one night too..."

He trailed off, and I thought he might not want to share the rest, but before I could open my mouth he continued, "I was married at the time. Her name was Airashii Hanabira, _pretty petal_. She was pretty, beautiful in fact. I fell in love right away. We got married two years later, and for a while we were very happy. She was killed in a Hollow attack; she was carrying our first child. I was depressed, but that wasn't uncommon in these situations. I would visit her grave often, but one day I noticed something out of the ordinary. I saw Gin trailing a younger subordinate of Squad Three, so I decided to follow them.

He laughed again, it was a sad sound, "Curiosity killed the cat, but I got a fate worse than death. I followed them closely, and I saw Gin kill the man. He was still young, had a long life ahead of him. Instead of thinking it over I rushed him from behind. I may have been a fourth seat but I was no match for him. He defeated me, but instead of killing me he just smiled and said 'I have a better use for you'. He smeared blood on my uniform and my blade and knocked me out. You can imagine my surprise when I woke up and fully realized what happened."

"Did you tell them what happened?" I asked.

He shook his head, "There was no point, the evidence was all over me and there were no other witnesses. It was my word against the captain's; there would have been no contest. So I pleaded guilty to the crime, and was sent here to live out the rest of my days."

After he finished I shouted, "That rat faced LUNATIC! I swear if I got the chance I'd stake him through the heart I would do it without a second thought! He makes me sick!"

He looked surprised but before he could say anything I was yelling again, "Not only is he creepy, he's a murderer and he leads people into traps! That man is a menace!"

"Who did he lead into a trap?" Kaigaishii asked.

"Me." I had calmed down and was speaking normally again, "He lead me here and pushed my down the hole and stole my Zanpaku-to. But the joke's on him this time."

Kaigaishii looked confused, "And why would that be?"

I smiled brightly at him, "I got to meet you, and that was worth three pushes down a hole."

He was stunned, eyes wide with surprise, "I-I....thank you."

Then he looked at me for a long time, "How much Kido do you know?"

"Next to nothing," I replied.

"And your hand-to-hand combat skills?"

"Non-existent."

"Hoho?"

"I know bit of shunpo but not a lot."

Again he gave me a long look, "Would you consider become my student?"

I blinked, "Your student? As in you would teach me skills and stuff?"

"Yes."

I grinned, "Of course I would, Kaigaishii!"

He folded his arms, "That's Kaigaishii _Sensei_ to you."

I laughed and he did too. He told me to come the following night. Just then the guard came by. He was shocked to see two people in the cell and immediately asked me to state my business. I told him I got lock in the cell my accident when I was visiting, and so he let me out, either believing my story or not wanting to deal with me. I mouthed the words 'good bye' to Kaigaishii as I left, and I saw him wave quickly to me.

As I got out of the prison, I used shunpo like never before. I tripped twice but didn't stop until I reached the Main Assembly Hall.

I rushed in and bowed deeply, "I'm so sorry! I was...delayed."

Captain-Commander Yamamato cleared his throat, "Punctuality is a good quality, one I hope you learn well Yoru-san."

I nodded solemnly, "Yes sir."

"Now, as you know you are to be assigned to a company. After some debate, we have chosen your designated Squad."

I felt kinda nervous. I certainly didn't want to be in the same company as the guy I beat up, and from what I've learned Squad four is comprised mainly of healers and they do a lot of chores, but other than that I knew nothing about the companies."You have been assigned to...Sixth Company."

I felt myself rejoice. That was Renji's company! And Byakuya's too, so I would be able to see them often and get to know them better. I felt great, and had to hold myself back to keep from smiling.

"You will report there immediately and a group of shinigami will accompany you to the human world to retrieve your personal items."

I bowed again, "Thank you very much Captain-Commander."

I left feeling happy, looking forward to my new life here at the Seireitei.

"There you are Yoru-chan." A chilling voice I knew all too well reached my ears.

I plastered a false smile on my face, then turned around, "Captain Ichimaru, to what do I owe this honour?"

"I've been lookin' for ya everywhere. I found your Zanpaku-to, you shouldn't leave it lying around." He was playing it off like we hadn't met, like _I _was irresponsible and had left my Zanpaku-to by itself.

False smile in place I replied, "Why thank you Captain, I'll be sure to take good care of it from now on."

I took Nekoakuma from his hands,reminding myself to apologise to her for putting her through that.

He turned and was leaving before I called out, "I hope I can fully repay you for what you've done."

He turned back and smiled, "I look forward to it."

I felt the smile turn to a frown as he turned the corner. I hope he understood my treat, I wasn't about to lie down and submit to this creep, and if I did go down I had every intention of taking him with me.

_That is one man I wouldn't care to hang around with._

I looked down at Nekoakuma, _"I agree. We should be careful, he's a sly one." _

I used shunpo to reach the Sixth Squad barracks, my new home. I wandered through the hallways, unsure of where to go in the unfamiliar setting. Luckily Renji came by at that moment, spotted me and jogged over.

"Hey, so you're a member of Sixth Company now, "he said with a grin. He phrased it like a comment not a question, so I guess he must have been informed.

I smiled back at him, "Yup, guess I lucked out and got you guys."

He snorted, "Luck's got nothing to do with it. Captain Kuchiki had to fight for ya, there were some pretty tough debates."

My eyes widened, "Really? Why?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, some wanted to test your skills, and when Kenpachi heard about you and the band of Hollows he was determined to have you."

My brow furrowed, "So Captain Kuchiki was even more determined?"

Renji chuckled, "I know, surprised me too, but he was set on having you in his Squad so that's what he did."

I rubbed my cheek and wondered why he was so determined. Sure he's seen me fight first hand but from what I'd heard about him he wasn't the type to extend a hand to someone he barely knew.

"Anyway," Renji's voice cut through my thoughts, "Your room will be down this way, and there will be a group of shinigami that will accompany you to the human world this evening to retrieve your things."

"Would you be a part of that group?" I asked.

He smirked, "Course, can't let you wander the human world by yourself...well I guess you've been doing that for years now but-"

"I appreciate your concern." I replied cutting him off, laughing, "Now which way to my room?"

He pointed down the hall to my right, "All the way to the end of the hall, last door on the left."

I thanked him and shuffled to my room. It was nice, small but nice. It had a bathroom with a mirror and a shower. The main room had a single futon bed in the corner with a nightstand and a small dresser. Other than that the room was bare, and painted a light green color. I figured I could fit about two beds end to end to get from one wall to the other, but I didn't mind at all.

I heard a knock on the door, and called out, "Come in."

To my surprise, Captain Kuchiki walked in. He was silent, and merely looked around the room.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked somewhat nervously. Why was he here? It seemed like a un-captain like thing to do, coming to check on the new recruit so soon.

He looked back at me, blue eyes unreadable, "I am merely checking to see that your accommodations have been seen to, nothing more."

"Ah, well that's very kind of you. It's a little small, but I like it that way."

He raised an eyebrow, "And why would that be?"

I thought about it before answering, "Well if it was too big I'd feel lonely, all alone in a big empty space. Space is nice, but if you don't have someone to share it with, I think it might become a little overwhelming."

After my comment he stared at me, looking a little taken aback. I noticed this and asked worriedly, "Captain Byakuya? Are you alright?"

I slipped up using his first name, but I think that might have been what snapped him out of his reverie.

"You will address me as Captain Kuchiki."

"Yes of course," I replied, and after a minute I added, "You never answered my question."

He turned and opened the door to leave, so I thought for sure he would ignore my question all together but to my surprise, before he shut the door behind him, he answered, "I am fine, there is no cause for concern."

I chuckled to myself after his footsteps disappeared. Fine? He was clearly thinking about something that struck him, and even if I barely knew him I was worried about him. I've always been that way about people, too concerned for my own good some might say, but when other people are happy I am too, is that so bizarre?

Sheets had been put next to the nightstand, so I quickly made the bed. They were a soft blue color and were soft and clean. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 3:30. I blinked. It was early considering everything that happened. I figured more practice couldn't hurt, not to mention I hadn't discovered anything else to do.

And so I went out to the gardens again, practicing what I knew, perfecting and honing my skills. As I practiced, my mind wandered to Kaigaishii. I could tell he'd been through a lot, and even though he was a convict I felt like I could trust him. After all, if he'd been interested in hurting me he would have killed right away, or at least threatened to do so. I was eager to learn more, about the Soul Society and about my Zanpaku-to's powers, and my own potential and strength. I probably trained for hours, until the sun started to go down. I was so wrapped up in these thoughts I didn't hear someone approaching.

"Hey!"

I recognized Renji's voice. I turned and grinned, "Hey Renji! Who's with you?"

There were two people behind him, a girl with brown eyes and dark hair pulled up in a bun held in a tied cloth. There was also a boy with short blond hair, blue eyes and seemed shy but kind.

"This is Izuru Kira," Renji replied while pointing to the boy, "and the girl is Momo Hinamori. They volunteered to come with us to retrieve your things."

I shook each of their hands in turn and introduced myself to them. They seemed really nice; I hoped we could become friends. We talked on the way to the gate that would take us to the World of the Living. I learned about them and they learned about me. They told me it was fine if I called them by their first names, so I asked them to do the same.

"So how are you parents going to react when you bring us home?" asked Renji with a big grin.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, what with them having died several years ago."

His grin vanished faster than I expected, "Oh geez I'm s-"

"Hey now, don't worry. I'm fine talking about my parents, it's not I knew a lot about them though. I wonder about them sometimes, but I don't get really sad anymore."

He looked relieved, "Oh, okay."

We got on less awkward topics quickly. I learned that Momo was the Assistant-Captain, or Fukutaicho, of Squad 5 and that Izuru was Assistant-Captain of Squad 3.

"Are you planning on getting a seat?" asked Izuru.

"Yes, we need more women of power around here!" agreed Momo.

I rubbed my chin, "I'd certainly like to, but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough."

"I don't think you should let that stop you." Izuru replied.

"Yeah, and if you aren't strong enough you'll just have to get stronger," added Renji, crossing his arms.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "So you're saying I'm _not _strong enough?"

"Well, uh...well-you know what I meant!" he snapped.

That got Izuru, Momo and I all laughing. Of course, Renji didn't find it very funny. We passed through to the World of the Living and to my old orphanage without incident. It was still working, and I could see light on where the kids were up. I snuck into my room though the outside window.

"Why do we have to sneak in?" asked Izuru after I pulled him up after me.

"Because they would ask too many questions about you guys, it is better if I get my stuff then leave as quickly as possible."

"Don't you have to say your goodbyes?" asked Momo.

"Nobody to say goodbye to, really, there weren't many kids my age and the ones that were, were never close to me." I had taken my school backpack out and was filling it with clothes, a few books, and a stuffed bear that I'd had since my parent's deaths named Kamiah.

"But what about your guardians?" asked Izuru.

"Kids come and go here all the time, and I'm hardly here anyways. I'll leave a note telling them I've left and that will be that."

I felt a sombre mood come over everyone. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Renji was frowning, "Nothing, it's just...isn't there _anyone_ who cares about you?"

Momo smacked his shoulder, "Renji!"

I smiled sadly, "It's alright, I know what he meant. I was never able to be put in touch with any family members, so I was kept here for several years, but even if I was alone I wasn't always unhappy. I have some happy memories, and I made some friends at school, but I never really got close to many people, which is why this move is not that big a deal for me."

I looked around my room carefully, "I will say this though, I am going to miss this room. Lots of memories..."

Izuru piped up, "Well you'll be making new memories with us right?"

I smiled, "You're right, I will."

I finished packing what I needed; the last thing was a photo of my parents and me as a child. I looked like my mother, heart shaped face, pale skin, white hair. The one rare physical trait I got was my father's eyes, a unique violet color. I barely knew them, the only clear memory I had was when we were outside together under blooming sakura trees.

Momo looked over my shoulder, "Those are your parents?"

I nodded and showed the others the photo, "Yes, my mother's name was Akari, my father's was Hiroyuki. My mother had a different maiden name though, it was Urabana."

Izuru frowned, "Really? Hm..."

I looked at him, "What?"

"Those names sound familiar...Akari Urabana and Hiroyuki Yoru..."

"Where do you remember them from?"

He thought for a while, eyebrows drawn together in concentration, "I..."

Momo, Renji and I all leaned in to hear.

He sighed, "I don't recall."

Renji groaned, "Izuru, don't get us all excited then forget!"

"Sorry, just give me some time and I'll remember I promise."

We climbed out the window and headed down the street. We got back to the Soul Society in record time and I bid them goodnight. I used shunpo back to my new room. It was the same as I'd left it. I put my clothes in the dresser (I only brought underclothes and a few outfits because I figured I would be wearing my uniform most of the time) and set Kamiah down on my pillow. I curled up into my bed after changing into my favourite blue nightgown. My last thought before drifting off the sleep was "I wonder where Izuru heard my parent's names before...."


	4. Episode 4: Training to be a Shinigami!

**Disclamer: I own no original Bleach components**

I woke up the next day to...chores. Turns out there are a bunch of things you need to do, like deliver mail, which was what I was currently doing. I was wandering around the barracks, delivering mail to so-and-so from some other shinigami. I learned to put names to faces, now knowing many more shinigami. I was looking forward to seeing Renji and talking with him, he was a good friend and basically the only one I had here.

I slid the door open to his office and called out, "Renji, mail for you!"

He looked up at me and smiled, "Well if it isn't Yoru-san delivering mail."

I shuffled over to him, it was difficult walking when holding the large cardboard box carrying all the mail, and put it down on his desk, "Yes haha it's very funny to see me doing chores, now take your mail and make this a bit easier on me."

I handed him some letters and asked, "Is the Captain in his office?"

Renji chuckled, "When is he not? Just knock on the door."

I did as I was told and knocked on the door. I heard Byakuya's voice tell me to come in.

I slid the door open and shuffled towards him (stupid box...), "Good morning Captain Kuchiki."

He made a sound to show he heard me. I put the letters on his desk and proceeded to shuffle out.

"Yoru-san."

I turned in surprise, "Yes Captain?"

Not looking up from his work he asked, "Were you able to retrieve your personal items yesterday?"

There he goes again, being slightly concerned for me, "Yes Captain I was. If I may be so bold...how are you doing today?"

At this he looked up, "I am fine Yoru-san."

I giggled, remembering something I saw in a movie, "I see."

His face didn't change but I saw confusion in his eyes, "Is something amusing Yoru-san?"

"Do you know what fine stands for?"

"Fine is not an acronym." He replied curtly.

Ignoring him, I said, "It stands for Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. Oh, and please call me Kitsune-san."

I shuffled out the door, shutting it behind me. I said goodbye to Renji and went on to deliver the rest of the mail (oh joy). I got through to the bottom of the box, and while I was feeling extremely relieved another shinigami came up to me and told me to deliver more things, but it was paperwork this time. Unfortunately I didn't receive any that were addressed to Captain Byakuya or Renji, but on the bright side I did receive one addressed to Captain Aizen so I would be able to see Momo. I also received a few for Eleventh Company, and one for Fourth.

The deliveries were done quickly. Momo was on a mission in the World of The Living so I didn't get to talk to her, and I couldn't find Hanataro in the Fourth Company barracks. I was on my way to deliver the paperwork when a small, pink someone ran up to me.

"Hi!" I could now see it was a young girl with short pink hair and large brown eyes.

I crouched down so we were at eye level, "Hi."

"Are you Kistune Yoru? Huh? Are you?" She was bouncing up and down, speaking quickly and in an excited tone of voice.

"Um, yes that's me." Who was this girl? She seemed awfully young, but then again shinigamis do possess longevity so she could be centuries old.

"Oh good, you can come see Ken-chan!" she smiled brightly at me.

"Uh, well I have to deliver some paperwork to Eleventh Company-"

"But that's where Ken-chan is silly! He's the captain!"

I blinked, "Oh, well I suppose I could go with you-"

In a flash she had gripped my arm and was dragging me off to Eleventh Company barracks, using shunpo the entire way.

Suddenly she halted, simultaneously letting go of me, which allowed me to shoot forward and face plant in the dirt. I sat up and spat out a mouthful of sand and grit. I felt a large pressure nearby, coming closer until it was right in front of me. A very tall and burly man with long spikes of black hair shooting off in all directions, wearing an eye patch and a captain's coat stood before me.

"Kitsune Yoru, I meet you at last." He had a rough, deep voice.

I stood up completely and dusted myself off, "Yes that's me, who are you?"

He grinned, and for some reason it reminded me of a wild animal, "I am Kenpachi Zaraki, the Eleventh Company's captain."

As he introduced himself I remembered something Renij had said to me_...and when Kenpachi_ _heard about you and the band of Hollows he was determined to have you._

So this was he, the guy Byakuya fought to have me in his Squad. I felt the question I'd been asking myself nag at me until I finally spoke up, "Kenpachi-san, why did you want me in your Company? I barely know the basics of being a shinigami and am pretty new to the art of swordplay."

"While that's true, defeating a Hollow is no smart feat for a member of the shinigami academy, let alone someone whose been living their life as a human, so your strength is quite extraordinary to be able to release your Zanpaku-to within the first time of summoning it and using it to defeat a large group of Hollows. Eleventh company prides itself on its warriors and you are one such warrior, I will be excited to have you as a member of my squad."

I titled my head sideways, "Will be? But I'm already a member of Squad Six."

He grinned manically at me again, and I felt a bit of foreboding, "Transfers are not uncommon."

I handed him the papers and headed off back to my room to relax a bit, at least until someone came by with more chores for me to do. I felt slightly shaken by Kenpachi's statement. He clearly wasn't giving up on me so easily, should this be a bad thing or a good thing? I wasn't sure, I knew so little of the personalities of the captains but in some cases (like of that rat-faced Ichimaru) I was learning quickly.

I ended up having more chores to do (ugh) but I grew excited as night was falling. I would be sneaking away and training with Kaigaishii-sensei soon, and I was anxious to begin. I carefully made my way back to Second Company barracks (after getting directions from Renji, but thankfully he was busy so he didn't ask too many questions) I stealthily made my way over there, and luckily I didn't run into anyone.

I found the hole the lead into Kaigaishii-sensei's cell, and was about to leap in when I remembered something. I tied rope around a rock and fed it through the hole. I didn't want to get stuck down there again, so I came prepared. I shimmied down the rope then landed on the sandy ground.

As my eyes adjusted to the dim light I heard a voice say, "So you made it."

I blinked a few times for long seconds before seeing the shape of Kaigaishii-sensei, and smiled at him, "Yup, here I am Kaigaishii-sensei."

He looked up at the rope, "This is how you'll be getting back up?"

I nodded, "That was the plan."

He shook his head, "No good."

"Why no good?"

"Because this will attract attention, not only from the inside but from the out as well," he replied.

I scratched my head, "So then how will I get back up?"

He crackled his knuckled then answered, "That will be today's lesson."

I grinned, "Alright!"

And so we got to work. He asked me to show him how accomplished at shunpo I was, and when I did he seemed satisfied, so he taught me how to shunpo up walls. The principles were the same, you had to cushion yourself with your spiritual energy, but the execution was different. You had to propel yourself upward instead of forward, and it required more concentration.

I practiced for hours, until my legs felt like lead. But finally, I managed to reach the lip of the gap and pull myself to freedom.

I sat there panting, until I heard Kaigaishii-sensei's voice float up to me, "That will be it for today. Just keep practicing hard and I'll see you tomorrow night."

I leaned down and called back, "Okay, oyasumi nasai Kaigaishii-sensei!"

I heard him chuckle, then reply, "Oyasumi nasai Kitsune-san."

I practically bounced back to my room. I was sore all over but I felt great, I was learning new things and I would slowly become a splendid shinigami.

I slept soundly that night; only pleasant dreams went through my mind. The next day progressed similarly to the day before, filled with chores. I practiced with Nekoakuma when I could during the pauses in work, and thought constantly about my lessons with Kaigaishii-sensei.

If my thoughts weren't on my lessons they were on Byakuya. I was pretty sure I had a crush on him, but I seriously doubt he'd go for me and he wasn't around often enough for me to talk to him a lot. So I settled for asking Renji about him. I was wondering if Renji knew the reason I was asking, but honestly he seemed a little thick when it came to matters of the heart so I couldn't be certain.

"He likes sakura trees," Renji was saying, "and he had a koi pond in his garden. He's really stuck on the rules, and he's cold to most people."

"You're making him out to be a dictator." I said with a laugh.

He laughed too, "Yeah I know, but he rarely shows his emotions so it's hard to describe him without using words like 'cold' and 'strict'. He's very honourable though, loyal too."

He had to leave shortly after that, so I didn't learn anything else. I wandered through the day, doing things like delivering things and other trivial tasks given to the unseated shinigami. I didn't mind too much though, because if I was seated I'd end up having to do paperwork day in and day out and I might just go insane.

I was growing excited when night was rolling around, and so I made my way to the Nest of Maggots.

Much to my chagrin, as I was sneaking off, I heard an unwelcome voice from behind me, "Yoru-chan, fancy seeing you here."

Gin Ichimaru's voice was smooth, but someone grating, with that stupid smile on his face, "Heading somewhere in particular?"

I smiled, plastering it on to make it look as condescending as possible, "Captain Ichimaru, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I had no intention of answering his question, and I hoped I could sidestep it completely.

"Oh I was jus' wandering around and saw you and I figured we could catch up."

"Catch up? But Captain we hardly know each other." And I intended to keep it that way.

He slung his long, pale arm around my shoulder, "Aw, well ain't that a shame, we aughta get to know each other better then."

I had to fight the urge to frown. What was he playing at? He pushed me down a hole into the cell of a potential murderer (except Kaigaishii-sensei is innocent and a very kind person so I suppose that worked out, but it's the principle of the matter). He was a mighty fine actor, playing it off like we'd never fought and were friends. It was at his moment that I felt very sorry for Izuru, who had to be this man's lieutenant.

So, I replied, "As nice as that sounds, I have a previous engagement."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what might that be?"

"A place with a person, 'fraid you aren't invited." I was unable to stop a small amount of malice to enter my voice.

He placed his hand on his forehead in a mock imitation of hurt, "My dear you have wounded me. I can see I'm not wanted, ta-ta."

He turned to leave, then added, "But I'll see you again soon, you can be sure of that."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, smile turning more into a smirk, "I look forward to it."

And like that he was gone. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. He didn't scare me, but I felt unease and anger whenever he was around. I knew I shouldn't let him get the better of me, but he was so infuriating I wanted to smack him across the face, several times.

I used shunpo the rest of the way there, and thankfully I ran into no one else. I arrived at the hole and skittered down the wall, standing beside my sensei.

Kaigaishii-sensei greeted me, "Hello Kitsune-san, did you sleep well?"

I nodded, "I did, thank you."

He tilted his head sideways, "You seem tense, is something the matter?"

I frowned deeply, "I ran into Ichimaru on the way here. That man is a menace, why do people not see it?"

Kaigaishii-sensei ran a hand through his hair, "Believe it or not he's a good captain, and he saved the lives of many, and had he not been a murderer then he would have been an asset to the Thirteen Court Guard Companies.

As to why no one has noticed his facade? I would say it's because of his acting skills, and because he has the help of an accomplice, maybe two."

"Well someone should see it!" I shouted, "Such treachery shouldn't be with the good guys!"

My sensei sighed heavily, "Such is the way of the world, it isn't perfect."

I sighed too, but there wasn't anything I could do, at least not yet.

I looked back at Kaigaishii-sensei, "So what am I to learn today?"

He grinned, "Hand-to-hand combat."

He showed me the proper stance, and then began showing the motions for a successful punch and round-house kick, among other techniques. He was really good, I was glad I had him as a teacher. We practiced for hours, one of which was spent with my arms held out and crossed, getting continuously punched so I build up my tolerance for pain and to improve my blocks.

"A block is always second to an evasion, but you need to know it. It could be the difference between a cut and a decapitation." Kaigaishii-sensei told me.

After training, my arms ached. They only had slight marks, but I was sure to have bruises blossom by morning.

Kaigaishii-sensei patted my head, "You'll be alright, just get some rest."

I yawned, "Yes Kaigaishii-sensei, oyasumi nasai."

He looked at me carefully for a moment, then asked, "Kitsune-san, which of your parents do you resemble most?"

I rubbed sore wrists and answered, "My mom, why?"

"What was your mother's name?"

"Akari, but her maiden name was different from my dad's. Her full name was Akari Urabana."

He looked deep in concentration for a minute, "Where have I heard that name before..."

After a minute of silence, I said, "Izuru said it sounded familiar too, did you know her or something?"

He shook his head, "I can't remember, but I'll sleep on it."

He bid me goodnight as I disappeared out the hole. I scurried back to my room, got ready and feel asleep quickly. I dreamt about my mom, she was wearing her hair pinned up, wearing long flowing, purple robes sitting under a sakura tree. She looked...serene.

**Oyasumi-nasai: Goodnight**

**sensei: suffix meaning teacher**


	5. Episode 5:A Member of High Society:act 1

**Disclamer: I own no original components of Bleach. Seriously. I'm not joking.**

I awoke to throbbing arms. I groaned as I saw that big, deep purple bruises littered my arm, which shook if I held something. I hoped I didn't get mail duty. Five minutes later, I got mail duty.

If arms could curse and scream that's what mine would be doing right about now. I lugged the mail box around (it was heavier than usual, oh joy...). I did get to visit Byakuya, Renji and Izuru today however, so I suppose that was an upside.

I set the box down heavily on Renji's desk as I arrived, wiping the sweat from my brow.

He looked at me carefully before leaning in and whispering, "Hey, you okay?"

I sighed, "I'm alright, mostly." I had thought about telling my friends about my sensei, then I decided that was a dumb idea and left it at that.

His eyes narrowed, clearly not believing me, "You don't seem fine, seriously is something wrong?"

I noticed he was still whispering and replied, "Nah, just a little sore. Why are we whispering?"

He looked around like we were being watched, then answered, "The Captain has been worried about you, don't ask me why cause I don't know. If you are feeling bad, then I don't want him to be worrying about you all day, m'kay? Oh and don't tell him I told you."

I found Byakuya's worrying odd, but I made a zipping motion with my fingers over my lips, "My lips are sealed. I won't mention a thing."

Just before I entered Byakuya's office Renji said slightly louder than before but still pretty quietly, "If you're too sore, go see Captain Unohana or Isane, they'll fix you up."

I nodded to him and smiled my thanks. I slid open the door and shuffled in. Byakuya was at his desk signing paperwork as per usual. He didn't look up at me as I placed the box on his desk, riffling through it to find his letters.

I pulled them out, careful not to show my bruises. I wasn't all together sure if what Renji said was 100% true, but I didn't want to take the chance.

I scuttled away, almost reaching the door when I heard him speak up, "Kistune-san."

I hoped he wasn't about to ask what I thought he was, "Uh, yes Captain Kuchiki?" I was pleased to note he had used my first name like I asked.

He looked up at me, "How are you?"

Dang, he asked it, "Oh, I'm alright."

I was hoping he'd leave it at that but he continued, "You seem shaky for someone who is 'alright'."

"No, no I assure you I'm quite well." Despite my brave works I felt my arms tremble traitorously. I hoped he didn't notice.

He raised an eyebrow, "Then why did Renji suggest you go see Captain Unohana?"

I opened my mouth then closed it. He had me there, but wait a second, "Captain Kuchiki, were you _eavesdropping_?"

He seemed to freeze completely for a full second, then continued working on his paperwork, "Abarai-fukutaicho speaks loudly, it was unintentional that I heard what he said."

I felt a smile creep up my face, "Don't deny it, you _were_."

He frowned slightly, and I saw that this was my chance to sneak out as I had successful diverted his train of thought.

I turned to leave again when I heard his voice, "Regardless of my intentions, I don't believe you answered my question."

For the love of strawberries could I get no breaks today? I let out a sigh, and went with the truth, "My arms are sore today Taicho, they are somewhat bothersome."

He looked at me with his deep blue eyes, "I see, and why would your arms be so sore?"

I went with the stupidly obvious answer that might get me out of this predicament, "Because they got bruised."

He was silent for a minute before asking, "May I see them?"

I blinked twice rapid fire, "Um, what?"

"Your arms, I would like to see them."

I thought hard. If I showed him my arms he was sure to worry, but if I refuse and bolt he might get mad at me...stupid dilemmas. There's no need to make him worry, so I guess if I just play it off like it's just a scratch, he might back of a little.

"It's really nothing, a small bruise if anything." I tried to put as much conviction in my voice as possible.

Unfortunately Byakuya wasn't fooled for a second, and repeated in a no-nonsense tone, "Show me your arms."

I let out a long sigh. His concern was unfounded, my arms were shaky but nothing that serious, and even so he seemed unnaturally worried. Even so, I couldn't help but feel pleased that he had taken an interest in me, perhaps not in a romantic way but it was a start. I shuffled slowly to his desk, hoping he might change his mind about the whole thing. He didn't.

I placed the box down and slowly pushed up my sleeves. Seeing them again now made it clear there were no small bruises, and they looked to be in rough shape. Byakuya said nothing, but slowly got up from his desk and went to a chest of drawers on the other side of his office. I saw him pull something out and walk back to me.

He handed me a small circular box, "Here, it is a slave that should help clear up the skin faster and reduce the pain."

I was surprised, one because he would give something like this to me, someone he barely knows, and two because he had this random salve in his office in the first place. I opened it and saw that it was brand new, never been opened. Also, it smelt like apples, which was a nice touch. I rubbed some on my abused arms. They tingled slightly, and the pain lessened.

I handed the salve back to him, but he held up his hand, "Keep it, I have a feeling you'll be using it more than I would."

I felt happy and insulted at the same time. He sat back down at his desk doing paper work. I suddenly had a thought, and later today I would realize that it was a stupid thing to do but until then I have no regrets, so I walked around to stand beside him. He looked up, and that's when I struck. I leaned down and...hugged him.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and whispered, "Thank you."

I straightened up and picked up the box and shuffled out the door. I only saw his face a moment, but it was priceless, eyes wide as saucers.

I bid Renji goodbye and continued on my mail run. I saved the 3rd Company letters for last...I was hoping Captain Ichimaru would be out of there by the time I arrived. I felt myself slowly creep up to the door that lead to the offices of the Captain and the Assistant-Captain, feeling a pool of dread and anger stir in my stomach.

I opened the door carefully, sticking my head in, "Hello? Izuru, are you here?"

The boy in question looked up from his work and smiled, "Hey Kistune-san. Delivering letters?"

I scuttled over and handed him five letters, "Yes indeed. Tell me...is Captain Ichimaru around?"

"Why yes, I am."

I stiffened as said captain gripped my shoulder from behind.

"What brings ya here Yoru-chan?" he asked.

"Letters," I replied curtly. I handed him four letters then turned back to Izuru, "I'll be seeing you later Izuru, don't work too hard."

"Okay, goodbye Kistune-san."

I picked up the box and was walking out the door when I heard Captain Ichimaru call, "What about my goodbye?"

I didn't turn around; it wasn't worth seeing the patronizing look on his rat-face, so as I shut the door I called back, "Goodbye."

I finished the rest of my deliveries, and thankfully no one else bothered me with work. I wandered back to my room and collapsed on my bed. A thought struck me as I counted the dots on the ceiling; I hadn't met all the captains yet. I knew Byakuya, Kenpachi, Gin (though him I could have done without meeting) and Yamamato, but otherwise I knew nothing of the other captains. There were thirteen in all, and I had met four which left nine to meet. Then there were the assistant-captains...gah this was going to take a while.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I was too tired to train right now...in fact I think...I might be falling a...sleep...

I woke with a jolt. I looked at the clock. It was 8:00; I'd slept for five hours! I leapt up and rushed out. I used shunpo and quickly arrived at the hole. I leapt down and landed in one swift movement.

I held my hands up, almost in surrender, and called out, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

I heard a chuckled and looked up. Kaigaishii-sensei was smiling down at me, "No need to apologise, you're only fifteen minutes late."

I blinked, realizing he was right. I guess I panicked, gotta love my ability to keep calm in stressful situations.

I rubbed sleep from my eyes, "Sorry, I fell asleep. I must have been more tired than I thought."

He nodded, his face now taking on a serious expression, "Kitsune-san, your mother's name was Akari Urabana correct?"

I nodded and cracked my knuckles, "Yeah, why?"

He rubbed his chin, "I'm fairly certain I remember why that name sounded so familiar."

I felt the drowsiness of waking up leave me instantly, "Really?"

"Yes. There is an extremely good possibility that your mother was...well she was a member of an extremely distinguished clan."

I tilted my head, "How distinguished?"

"She would probably have the equivalent of a high noble, like a grand duchess in the World of the Living. If I'm correct that is."

"I thought you said you were certain."

"I said I was _fairly_ certain. There is a small room for error, but like I said I'm relatively sure about this."

"I see, but if they were so high on the social hierarchy, then why didn't you remember right away?"

"I was getting to that. You see, many centuries ago the clan's original name was Urabana, but this was years before I was born so I had not heard the term. In the beginning they were like most other Noble Houses, they had strong powers and high social standing. But as time wore on it was clear they had superiority; their powers had, in a short span of years, increased tenfold. No one outside the clan was certain how this was done, and rumours and suspicions began to float around about forbidden arts and techniques. Some even went so far as to suggest they used inhumane experimentation on live subjects to obtain their powers. Eventually, they were confronted and demanded an explanation of the clan. While it may have been in the clan's best interest to cooperate, they refused to reveal their secret to anyone outside their family. And so, for security reasons, they were stripped of their nobility and exiled to Rugonkai. Normally they would have been exiled to the World of the Living, but they were kept here so they could be watched to ensure a rebellion wouldn't rise. But there is still the idea that the clan moved underground and is continuing its activities as warriors and protectors to this very day."

I folded my hands in my lap, a habit I'd had since I was little, and asked, "That's really cool, but if that's true how did my mom end up in the living world?"

Kaigaishii-sensei rubbed the back of his neck, "That's where I encountered my problem. I thought that even if she could have been a member of the clan, it was not possible because she would have needed to live in the Soul Society and you are from the World of the Living. Then I remembered something else. There was a story that a member of the clan been exiled for loving someone of a lower social standing, and had run off with them to the World of the Living."

We sat in silence for a while before I got up the courage to ask, "If that is true, then how could they have died in a car accident?"

He looked at me, and replied in a dead-serious tone of voice, "They were not killed by a mere motor vehicle. Whatever killed them was either a Hollow or a Shinigami, or some other creature with tremendous power. As I said, the Urabana Clan was not to be taken lightly."

Suddenly, another piece of clarity struck me, "But wait, if that's true then that means I'm a..."

"A Shinigami, yes," Kaigaishii-sensei finished my sentence "and a powerful one at that. As was your mother, your father too."

"...okay, but if this is true how would I make sure? And how have I aged like a normal human being?"

"Now those are good questions. For your first question, the best you have to go on are rumours, and even those lack important details. But if I were you, I would start at their old manor."

"They had a manor?"

"Indeed, and it still stands. If memory serves it's near the border between the Seireitei and Rugonkai. While it probably should have been demolished years ago, it's been left alone, for reasons that escape me. For the second question however, I believe you'll have to figure that one out for yourself."

After that we continued training, more hand-to-hand combat. Once again my arms were beaten heavily, but this time it didn't seem as bad. We trained a bit longer that night, but it didn't bother me. I snuck back to my room and quickly got ready for bed.

All the while, thoughts of my parents swirled in my head. _Is it true? Were they actually Shinigami? Was mom a noble warrior, like Kaigaishii-sensei said? _One particular thought kept coming back, and coming back, and coming back. _If a car accident didn't kill them, then what did?_

It was too much to think about it at the moment, I needed to rest. I did manage to decide one thing before drifting off to sleep, and it was that I had every intention of visiting the Urabana Manor the next day.

* * *

I woke up earlier the next morning before most people were up and got dressed quickly. I reapplied the salve Byakuya gave me to my arms, then slipped it back in my pocket. I slid Nekoakuma into my belt and snuck off. I tiptoed out of the barracks, then used shunpo to get to the wall that separated the Seireitei from Rugonkai. I looked up at the enormous wall, and swallowed hard. This might be harder than I thought.

I took a deep breath and charged the wall. The first time I got a quarter of the way up when I fell. It hurt. The second time I got close to halfway up when I fell. It hurt more. The third time I got two thirds of the way up when I fell. It hurt even more. Finally, on the fourth time I got just about to the top when I slipped and caught the top of the wall. I hoisted myself up and breathed a sigh of relief. I was feeling pretty proud of myself, that is until I realised I would have to climb back up it on the way back.

I also realized I would now have to get down, one way or another. I slowly looked over the edge. A terrible wave of vertigo hit me as I saw the long distance to the ground. I slowly rose to stand up completely. I had to admit, the view from up here way pretty fantastic. The sun was just staring to rise, shedding its golden rays over the sleeping Soul Society.

I didn't want to admire the view for long, the chances of someone finding me got higher ever second that passed. I gathered my courage and jumped off the edge of the wall. I flailed mid-air, but I wrapped myself with reiatsu, which slowed my decent and cushioned my landing. It still kinda hurt, but it could have been worse. I pushed myself up and looked around. The streets were still mostly deserted and the ones that were had maybe one or two people who, thankfully, hadn't noticed my leap of faith.

I pulled out the small napkin I had written the directions written on (it was the only thing on hand at the time) and quickly found my bearings. I was also glad Kaigaishii-sensei gave such clear directions, because frankly some people suck at giving them and end up giving random vague directions with useless landmarks as guides. Then I used shunpo, darting down alleys and turning corners on my way to Urabana Manor.

After a while, I spotted it. It was a hulking shape in the distance. As I neared it I was able to make it out in detail. It had four floors, large windows, a black stone roof, white stone exterior, and the remnants of a pathway to the front entrance. I stopped at the beginning of the worn path, taking in the manor. It was really quiet, no sounds at all. I walked forward and slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly as it slid to the left.

Just on the other side of the door was a large courtyard. I could almost see the dozens of servants and nobles wandering about, some cleaning, others talking. But there was no one, no one besides me. The silence was so great that my footsteps sounded as loud as gunshots as I moved. I opened the door on the other side of the courtyard and looked in.

It was dark, but there was just enough light to see. There were long corridors, each filled with doors that lead to different places. Some doors were torn in places; there were even a few that were ripped clean off. As I walked I felt the ground shift under my weight. I looked down, puzzled. I knelt down, fingering the hardwood ground. After wiping off a layer of dust, I noticed a rusty, brass handle was welded there. I pulled lightly. There was an ominous _creak_ as a small circular hole opened in the floor. I leaning in, and saw an unending dark tunnel.

I felt a tug in my chest. It seemed like this was where I should be going. I looked around carefully, but there was no one that I could see and it was still painfully quiet. I gripped the stone ladder that disappeared down into the pit and began my decent.

As I got about halfway down when the trap door slammed shut. For a terrifying moment I was plunged into darkness, until a series of lights began to glow a soft blue. As I neared one, I saw that they were actually glowing flowers. Ah the wonders of bioluminescence. I continued my climb downward. It felt like a long time had passed until I finally reached the bottom, but I couldn't be sure because of the lack of bright light.

I shook my legs out and took in my new surroundings. The only thing I could see was a door directly opposite of me, everything else slowly faded away into black. I shuddered, picturing what it would be like to get lost wandering down here for eternity...

I pushed those thoughts aside and approached the door. It was a good two feet higher than I was, completely made of black iron and grey stone. I checked to see if it was locked, but to my surprise it was not only unlocked but left slightly ajar. I pushed it open completely and stepped inside.

I now stood in another hallway, but this one was lined with portraits. At the foot of every portrait was a shrine with burning candles and flowers. I was shocked to find that the flowers were fresh, brand new actually. As I progressed down the walls of portraits, I noticed that some of them looked a little familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was definitely something about them that made me study them in detail as I passed.

I froze. I was standing at a large portrait of a smiling lady with sea foam green eyes and a warm smile. The more I studied it, the more certain I was. But this couldn't be...could it? I figured it must have been impossible but here she was. This was a portrait of my great-great grandmother mother, Umi Urabana. I knew this because my mother had kept a large photo album in the house and I had read through it many times. There wasn't a family member left out; every person was included.

And as I continued down the hallway, my suspicions were confirmed. Down each wall were pictures of relatives, even the most distant of relatives was here, some I had met and many I hadn't. I saw cousins, uncles, aunts, second cousins, third cousins, and everyone else. Eventually, I saw people I knew quite well, like my grandmother. Unlike the other portraits, this one's shrine had no flowers. She looked nice, smiling sweetly, violet eyes twinkling. I saw my grandfather, Kyuuten Urabana, who I was told died in the war. As to which war I couldn't tell you, we didn't talk about him, and when we did mom got very sad or so I remember. His shrine did have flowers, and that's how another piece clicked. The shrines with flowers on them were the deceased, the ones without were still alive.

I walked down the path, feeling excited and scared at the same time. If that was my grandmother, then next must be...

My mother.

And I was right. A large portrait of her hung, illuminated by the candles burning on her shrine. The flowers on her shrine were bright blue, her favourite color. She looked happy in the picture, smiling and wearing an orange flower print kimono. A sharp pang of sadness hit me. I wonder, is she still happy where she is? I smiled at her picture, hoping that she was.

I was about to turn around when I noticed something. There was another portrait after my mother's. I walked over to it, unsure of what I would see.

Whatever I expected, it wasn't this. I looked back at a picture of...me. It was indeed me, but I was quite a bit younger. I wore a purple sundress and was holding a white lily, grinning brightly. I focused on the picture carefully. I knew what day this photo was taken on; well it was difficult to forget. It was the day my parents died, the day of my birthday. I turned three years old that day, and I had been excited because grandma was coming to visit. In fact, that was one of the last times I saw her. A few times she tried to get custody of me, but for some reason she was denied. She saw me off to the orphanage, and after that day I never saw her again.

I also noticed that my candle had almost burnt down completely, and was flickering weakly. Just as it was about to go out, a hand came into my line of vision and lit a second candle with the dying flames of the first. It placed the new candle in the place of the old one.

I yelped in surprise and turned to my left, seeing a hooded figure. It was a few inches shorter than me, and from the look of their hand they were quite a bit older. It was holding an old style lantern. Then, it slowly turned and began to walk away, but part way across the hall it turned and gestured me to follow.

I trailed after it slowly, uncertain what to make of this whole situation. But I shouldn't be taking anything for granted, certainly not in the Soul Society. We went under an arch, the exit on the opposite side of the hallway with the portraits, and entered a room with a low table and dozens of candles that lined the walls. It sat by the table and gestured for me to do so as well. As I did, it pulled of its hood to reveal...MY GRANDMOTHER?!

* * *

OHHHH. Cliff hanger ^_^

Fuku-taicho=assistant captain

taicho=captain

bioluminescence=google it.

I hope to post part two of this episode soon. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	6. Episode 5: Secrets Revealed!: act 2

**Hey there every one! Please don't hate me for not posting this sooner and leaving you in suspense. There will be some spoilers for the Soul Society Arc This chapter is a bit angsty near the end, but I promise it will get happy. Alos, next chapter will be in a different persons POV. OMG! Who could it be? If you want to know just give me a review. And with that, let the story continue.**

"Grandma? Is that you?" I shouted.

She nodded slowly, "Yes Kitsune, it is me."

"But...so then you are a shinigami?"

Again she nodded, "Indeed. Your mother was a member of the Urabana Clan, and as such was a powerful shinigami. So was your father, a man of lower standing but with powerful love for your mother. You realize what that means for you, do you not?"

I folded my hands in my lap, "I guess I'm a shinigami then?"

Once again she nodded.

"But how is that possible? I've aged normally, like a human."

"That is because of your mother's magic. She wanted you to have a normal life, and so she bound your shinigami powers until a time when you could make the choice for yourself whether or not to become a shinigami. And now, because of the loss of her life, your powers have begun to return. The rituals she performed were strong, and so they lasted several years after her death."

I didn't know what to say, and if I did I'm not sure the power of speech would be with me at this point.

My grandmother sensed this and didn't expect an answer. She asked, "Shall I tell you of our clan, Kitsune?"

I nodded soundlessly.

"Our clan is of noble heritage, but as I'm sure you're aware we are not as highly regarded as we once were. Perhaps it is our fault, perhaps our virtue, but regardless we are a very proud clan and for that we would forsake our ties with our shinigami brethren. We are now secluded, hidden from the society where we once flourished. We refused to reveal our secrets, and so we were cast away."

She was silent for a while, then she continued, "While we are no longer as numerous as we were, I can assure you we remain as powerful as before."

I found my voice, "So it's true? You continued your activities underground?"

"Yes. We do not work alongside the shingami anymore, but rather apart from them. We are guardians more than warriors; we protect the World of the Living as well as this world. We rarely intervene in the inner working of the Soul Society, if at all."

"But what about my mother? Where does she fit into this?"

My grandmother's gaze softened, "Your mother was very brave, and very headstrong. She was a strong fighter and a sharp thinker; she may have even been able to become the head of our house. But, she fell in love. And because of her love she left our clan to live out her life in the real world.

I do not blame her for her actions nor do I loathe your father for his. I met him, and he was a trustworthy and honest man who I believed loved you and your mother more than life itself. I had much influence within our clan, as I still do, but one person's voice could not drown out the mocking of the people. If your mother and father were to marry there would surely be a high level of hostility from the aristocrats. She would have endured I'm sure, but she did not want such stress to be put on you."

"So she left." I murmured.

My grandmother nodded.

"You came to visit us." I was musing out loud to myself.

"There is a reason behind that as well. A powerful foe had emerged and was targeting Urabana clan members. I worried for your mother's sake; I knew she would not be overlooked. Only two of us perished but many were wounded. After several years I found your parents. I warned them, asked them to come back to the Soul Society, to seek protect among our ranks. They refused, insisting they wouldn't be found and if they were then they could protect themselves."

She sighed, "They did not understand the effect of having been out of battle for so many years. Also, they were unprepared and were ambushed late one evening. It was after that I tried to take custody of you. But, with no permanent residence in the World of the Living and no papers to signify I was a citizen of Japan I stood little chance of getting you. I could only see you off to your orphanage. I am sorry you have been alone all this time."

"Why didn't you visit?" I wasn't really angry, just curious.

"My time there was limited. I could only stay so long before needing to return."

A thought had been nagging me since I began to talk to her, "Just where are we right now?"

My grandmother laughed, "Ah yes, now on to more current matters. We are in a wing of the Urabana subterranean headquarters. We function underground; we plan carefully before going off on missions."

"What about the hall back there?"

"That is the Hall of Portraits, a.k.a the Hall of Souls. We hang portraits of every member of our clan dating back many millenniums. I tend to them, make sure the candles do not extinguish and that the flowers are fresh. It is our way of caring for those who have gone and those who remain, in soft, quiet ways to show our bond and ties of friendship and love to one another."

She got up and hugged me tightly, "I have missed you dearly my little fox."

I felt myself smile at my old nickname, and hugged her back, "I missed you too grandma."

She let me go and looked me in the eye, "I do, however, have something to ask you."

I blinked, "Really? What?"

"As you know, you are an Urabana. Whether or not you chose to embrace that fact is a matter entirely up to you. If you were to choose to ignore this fact you could turn around, leave the manor, and go back to the life you were living as a sixth company member. Or, you could accept it and all that it entails."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what might this offer be?"

"It is fairly simple. If you desire to be educated about your heritage then I will teach you. I do not make this offer lightly; this is a very serious choice. You cannot have yourself partway in between, you must know everything or nothing at all. Do you understand?"

I thought about it. She was asking me if I wanted to learn about my family, about my ancestors and maybe even the secret that had them banished from the ranks of the shinigami of Seireitei. This would be a monumental step in a completely different direction than the one I'm following. Is that a risk I want to take? Will there be other secrets, some darker and far more nefarious that are part of the Urabana legacy?

I was able to make the decision though, and so I replied, "Yes, I want to be taught."

My grandma smiled, "That's good. If I may ask, what is your reason for doing so?"

I shrugged, "I think it's because I feel like I owe it to my mom, to acknowledge where she came from. And because it's a part of her it's also a part of me. I'd probably regret it if I turned back now."

My grandmother got up and gestured for me to do the same, "Very well, we shall start now."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Follow me. Also, you will refer to me as Rairakku-sensei from now on."

"Okay gran- Rairakku-sensei."

And so we started our lessons. We went back to the hall of portraits and she began to tell me of the history of each person. After about the thirtieth person, I asked her why she was telling me all this. Her answer was, 'If you don't know where your ancestors stood, how can you hope to figure out where you stand?' I kept quiet after that.

It must have been hours later, but we finally reached the end of the portraits. I bid my grandma-ahem- Rairakku-sensei goodbye, then rushed off back to Sixth Company barracks. The trip up the wall was just as strenuous and painful on the way back as on the way there. But, sore and dirty, I kept going until I reached the barracks.

I rushed around. I discovered someone else had taken mail duty, but there were still some cleaning to be done so I was handed a mop. I was busy cleaning when I spotted Renji. I waved and called out to him. When he saw me he came up to me.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked.

"I had some personal stuff to take care of." I replied vaguely.

He shrugged, "Whatever. Just make sure you tell someone next time, Kuchiki-Taicho was kinda worried."

"Again?" I gasped in surprise.

"Yeah. I don't pretend to know why, but it makes me feel real awkward when he's sitting there brooding, so help a guy out will ya?"

I laughed, "I'll be sure to do that."

He left shortly after that. I cleaned the rest of the day (oh joy) then headed to Kaigaishii-sensei's for training. I didn't tell him about my grandm- Rairakku-sensei (that was going to take some time to get used to) because I figured secrecy came with the whole learning-about-my-clan thing. My arms and everything else were beaten (again) but I found myself getting used to it and even numbing to it a little. I wandered back to my room. I was exhausted, and quickly got dressed and applied more salve. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I didn't know it at the time, but this was the beginning of a repetitive schedule. The next day, I woke up early and went to see Rairakku-sensei for the morning (I told Renji where I was going this time, well sort of, minus the whole actually telling him the specific location) then I got back and began cleaning and doing other chores (I missed mail duty...a lot) then I trained with Kaigaishii in the evening. It was busy, but I was happy. I probably could have gone on like that forever, but suddenly things started to change.

One day, news broke out that Aizen- Taicho had been murdered (I had managed to learn all the captains and vice captains names by heart). There was quite the fuss after that. Then I heard about how Byakuya's sister was to be executed for giving her shinigami powers to a human.

Seconds after I learned about Rukia, I rushed over to Byakuya's office. I went up to him and demanded and explanation.

"The rules of the Seireitei must be upheld. It matters not who breaks them, justice must be served."

"You sound like Tosen- Taicho." I grumbled.

"Regardless the law is absolute." And with that he sent me away.

I felt an anger boil up in my chest. How could he be so heartless? That was his sister! I spoke to Unohana- Taicho about it when I had to visit her for a really back cut.

She smiled softly at me, "Do you know of Lady Hisana, Kitsune-san?"

I blinked, "Who?"

"She was Kuchiki- Taicho's wife. She was very frail, however. She died very young. Even since then, Kuchiki- Taicho has become more withdrawn and obeyed the laws above all else. Do not look upon him so harshly, he is doing what he thinks is best."

I felt the raging fire of my anger dim. I wasn't forgiving him for sitting by and letting her go without a fight, but I could certainly understand him a lot better now.

Days passed. I continued my training and lessons, and slowly became stronger, my skills growing steadily. I felt an odd weight in my chest, like something bad was going to occur, and soon. I mentioned this to Renji, but he just laughed.

"You're paranoid, nothing's going to happen." He said.

I took no comfort in his words however, and merely threw myself into my lessons and training all the more to distract myself.

One day, during my lessons Rairakku-sensei turned to me, "It is time you learned of the release forms of your zanpaku-to Kitsune-san."

"But I kinda already know about them." I replied.

"Were you an ordinary shinigami, I believe you would have. But you are no ordinary shinigami. You know of the two forms of the zanpaku-to yes?"

I nodded, "Shikai and Bankai right?"

"Indeed. Our family has discovered a third release for the zanpaku-to."

"Was that why we were exiled?" I asked quietly.

"Partially. Perhaps I shall tell you the full tale some other time. Now, back to what I was saying. The first release, the Shikai state, is commonly used and allows the user to tap into the powers of his or her zanpaku-to. The second release, the Bankai state, is one that every captain has achieved and one or two other powerful shinigami. The third release, what we call the Heigou state, is unlike the first two. It is a technique that merges the zanpaku-to and its master together. You become one weapon, a very powerful weapon. Your body with change shape as will your zanpaku-to's. Its consciousness with be in your mind, speaking to you and fighting with you. The transformation is painful and puts a significant amount of strain on the body, but it is not without reward. The more often it is done the less pain it inflicts, but if the form is kept for several days and nights, reverting back will become challenging and in some cases impossible. Saying this technique is dangerous is putting it lightly."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because I want you to learn it."

I opened my mouth but she held up a hand for silence, "While I want you to achieve it, I am in no way forcing it upon you. I know the repercussions of teaching you and am willing to take the risk. However, I do not want you to be misinformed nor to have false assumptions. Should you accept the next few weeks will be gruelling and trying. Heigou is unlike Bankai, where usually you must train for years to achieve it. Heigou requires only two months for preparation, but they will be difficult months. You may not have what it takes to achieve it, and if that is the case you must stop attempting to reach it immediately otherwise you are inviting serious injury. There is also one more thing you must take into account when learning this technique."

"And that is?"

"Should you fail on your first real try, you will die."

The silence that followed was deafening. Was I willing to risk my life for power? I thought about my friends and the people I cared about most. I had to protect them, I _needed _to protect them. I wouldn't gain this power for my own sake, but for theirs.

"I accept." I had whispered it but to me it felt like I was shouting.

Rairakku-sensei nodded, "Very well. Let us begin."

The next few weeks were all she said they would be and more. It was excruciating to put it simply. I was deeply involved in my own world were all that existed was learning the Heigou state. But the outside world was still moving forward, and not necessarily in a good direction. I learned that some ryoka had broken in to Seireitei and were trying to rescue Rukia from her execution. I would have gladly sought them out and helped them, but I could not. I was completely focused on achieving Heigou; I couldn't let anything else distract me, tempting though it may be.

Even through my intense training I noticed that the sakura petals on the trees were in full bloom. I loved sakura petals, and I suspected Byakuya did too, if the way he looks out the window every so often is any indication. I also spotted him on a hill once on my way to Urabana Manor. He looked very peaceful, calm but not cold as he usually seemed.

I smiled softly to myself but let him be. Or at least that was my plan until I accidently tripped on a root, smacked into a tree and was unceremoniously thrown to the ground. In the silence that followed I hoped he might have been too immersed in his thoughts to notice my epic downfall.

My hopes were crushed when I heard him call out, "Kitsune-san, what are you doing here?"

I got up and dusted myself off and walked up to him, "What am I doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes, what are you doing here?"

In the back of my mind I wondered how many times I could repeat his question back to him before he lost his temper. I decided it wasn't the brightest idea. "I was out for a walk."

"It's rather early for that isn't it?"

"You're out here aren't you?" I countered.

I thought I saw the quickest ghost of a smile on his lips, but I could have imagined it, "True enough."

I turned to look at the sunrise. The golden rays shinning over Seireitei were mesmerizing.

"It's very beautiful." I remarked.

"Hm," was Byakuya's reply.

I looked at him, "Mind if I join you?"

If he wasn't such a high class shinigami, I think he would have shrugged, "Do as you wish."

I sat beside him. I regarded him quietly. He had nice blue eyes and long, black hair pulled perfectly into place by his kenseikan. He was handsome too, and seemed to be quite intelligent. I wanted him to put me in his good books, not just because he was my captain but because I had a crush on him. Not like he would care if he knew though.

"Your hair is nice." I commented randomly.

He looked at me closely, "I suppose. Why?"

"I was just wondering where you got it done."

He nodded and continued to look at the sun.

"Do you cut it with Senbonzakura?" I asked innocently.

His eyes held confusion, "What?"

I laughed, "It was a joke."

I guess he didn't find it funny because he didn't laugh. Not that I could tell if he had.

"Well I must be off. Have a good day." I stood up and began to walk away.

I could be wrong but I swear I heard him say, "To you as well Kitsune-san."

After that I was once against swept away into the turmoil that was training and everyone rushing around to capture the ryoka. Finally, there came the day. The day where I was going to achieve Heigou or die trying. I was nervous and shaken. My hands were clammy and when I looked in the mirror my face looked somewhat ashen. Is this the face of people who know they might die? What about the people who know they're going to die no matter what?

I tried desperately to get thoughts of me dying out of my head. What would people say? Would they even know? What would Rairakku-sensei say? Would anyone care?

The last one stung. I knew several shinigami personally, but how many of them could say they were a friend of mine? Renji, I hoped would. Izuru and Momo too. I made a decision that day. It was one of those things you have to do before you die; something on your bucket list. I was going to tell Byakuya how I felt about him. I figured I didn't have much to lose. My dignity? Dead people don't have much of that. Besides, if it does get out that I confessed my feelings to him, it would have been drowned out by the discovery of my body, or whatever was left of it. Rejection? It would probably hurt but it's not like I'm expecting anything else.

And so I visited him in his office. I was given till noon before my attempt would take place. I was unsure whether this was a blessing or a curse. I forced all thoughts of my fate out of my mind as I approached Renji's desk. I had a plan, either **A) Tell him face to face** or **B) Give Renji a note describing my feeling for Byakuya in detail which will be given to him at his earliest convenience because he was too busy to see me. **I admit that the naming for my plan B wasn't spectacular but I figured it would do.

"Hi Renji," I smiled at him but I suspected it was only a shadow of what it once was.

He looked at me, concern in his eyes, "Hey Kitsune-san. I haven't seen a lot of you lately. You look terrible."

I chuckled, but it sounded bitter even to my own ears. I was going to miss Renji's tact, or lack thereof.

"I'm alright I guess. Sorry I haven't seen you, I've been...busy."

He nodded, "It's cool. Anyway, was there something you wanted?"

"Um, yeah, is the Captain busy?"

"Probably, but not too busy. I don't think he'd mind if you went in."

"Thanks Renji, for everything." I replied softly.

"Uh, no problem." I knew he didn't understand the gravity of what I was saying. I hoped that he wouldn't have to, and I promised myself that if I did live through this then I would run in here and give him an enormous hug.

I shuffled into Byakuya's office. He was signing papers as usual, but he seemed a bit off. Was he stressed? I wasn't sure. I walked up to him.

Before I could say anything, he spoke, "Kitsune-san, unless it is of great importance I would like to ask you to come back later."

The abruptness of his request surprised me. He wasn't usually so cold towards me. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There is nothing wrong."

"I know there's somethi-"

"Once again Kitsune-san I must ask you, if you have nothing of great important could you return later?"

I recoiled from his tone like I'd been slapped. Any other day I probably would have pushed him to answer me, but today I didn't feel like it would matter. I was too tired to argue.

I sighed quietly, "I only wanted you to have this." I slid the note on his desk.

I turned around, "I'll let you get back to your work."

My encounter with Byakuya was disheartening, but I couldn't focus on it. I had much bigger things on my mind. I arrived at Urabana Manor an hour early.

Rairakku-sensei didn't seem surprised to see me, "This way."

She led me to a metal door, like the ones you see in submarines that open with a wheel in the center of the door. She opened it with an ominous _creak. _This did nothing to quell my fears. It opened into an enormous dome. The walls glowed a soft blue and it had to have been eight stories tall at its highest point. There were scorch marks ever so often, and on the ground was freshly raked sand.

Rairakku-sensei turned to me, "Are you ready?"

"No, and I doubt I'd ever be. Lead the way."

She chuckled, "There's a good attitude."

She brought me to the center of the floor and told me to stand up straight. As I did so, she put shackles of my wrists and ankles, along with a large metal ring around my waist and one around my neck. These were necessary measures. My grandmother explained that at the exact moment where I either achieved Heigou or died, my reiatsu would be released in a colossal wave. The metal used to craft the restraints would absorb much of the blast, but not all which explained the scorch marks.

The entire process would take roughly three hours. I would retreat within myself where I would face three things: A challenge, a puzzle, and a test. Each would take 60 minutes exactly. If at any point in these trials I happen to sustain wounds, they would be very real. And so if at any point I failed, I would die.

Rairakku-sensei put a hand on my shoulder, "Do your best, that is all I ask."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. She exited the dome quickly. As the door slammed shut, a silence came over the area. I took a shaky breath, then I spoke to Nekoakuma in my mind, _"Here we go."_

"_Kitsune-san..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I just wanted you to know, no matter what the outcome, I'll be with you."_

And with that, my true quest for the Heigou state began.


	7. Episode 6: Heigou or Bust!

**Hey gang! This one is a bit longer than usual, hope you don't mind. The beginning is a bit lovey-dovey, but it gets to the action later on. I don't own Bleach (sad face)**

**Byakuya's POV**

I have discovered something troubling. Lately, I am unable to get a certain person far from my thoughts for reasons I do not fully understand. This person is Kitsune Yoru. A few days ago it worsened.

I was sitting on a hill, watching the sun rise. I would normally be doing so from within the Kuchiki estate, but that morning I had felt like walking. After remaining there for some time I felt reiatsu nearby. I didn't think much of it, as I was trying to relax and so I would ignore them. Or at least, I was until that person slammed into something, a tree most likely, and fell to the ground. I sighed. I could now recognize Kitsune-san's reiatsu; it was she who had hit the ground. She didn't move for twenty seconds, probably hoping I hadn't noticed her blunder.

"Kitsune-san, what are you doing here?" I called out.

I heard her get up and walk toward me, "What am I doing here?"

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, what are you doing here?"

"I was out for a walk." She was walking? I don't know many shinigami who awake at such early hours to walk. Perhaps this was something we had in common.

I was curious however, and so I asked, "It's rather early for that isn't it?"

"You're out here aren't you?" she countered. She had me there. I almost smiled, but quickly caught myself before it could fully manifest.

"True enough, "I replied.

She turned to look at the sunrise. A moment later she spoke, "It's beautiful."

I could think of nothing eloquent to say, so I settled for agreeing with her, "Hm."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

I did not in the slightest, but saying so might make create an awkward situation, so while pushing away the urge to shrug I replied with an air of detachment, "Do as you wish."

She sat down beside me. It was pleasant. I was enjoying her company beside me when she did something...odd.

"You have nice hair." She said aloud, clearly directed towards myself.

I looked at her. What could she possibly be thinking? "I suppose. Why?"

"I was just wondering where you got it done," she answered.

Ah, so that was what she was thinking. I nodded, feeling that no comment was required, and returned to watching the sunrise.

"Do you cut it with Senbonzakura?" Her tone was innocent but I was unsure if her question was genuine.

"What?" I could think of no clearer way to ask her.

She laughed, it was a nice sound, "It was a joke."

It was at that moment that my feeling towards her deepened. She couldn't have noticed merely by looking at me, but that had affected me greatly. I had wanted to laugh just then, to laugh with her. I had not felt that feeling for...a very long time. I rarely felt such peace and contentment by myself let alone around others, and to feel it around her probably meant that I...I may have...fallen in lo-

No. I refuse to finish that thought. And so I sat in silence, brooding over this sudden turn of events.

"Well I must be off. Have a good day." And with that, she stood up and began walking away.

I wanted to reach out and stop her. I wanted to ask her honestly if she harboured feeling for me, for some part of me that was growing desperately wanted to know. But I didn't. The larger part of myself would not allow it. I would shove the feeling deep down and bury it, and after some time it might go away.

I did however, whisper to her as she left, "To you as well, Kitsune-san."

I was unsure whether or not she heard me, but it didn't really matter. Very little happened after that. At least, little of importance. My emotions were tangled hopelessly. Did I truly love her? I was not certain. I became stressed due to loss of sleep, which was because I could come to no reasonable conclusion. I had hardly seen her, and originally I thought it was because I was avoiding her, but I soon realized she was absent more often that I had thought. This caused me to worry, and so I was worried, overly tired, stressed, and emotionally unstable.

I was in this state when she came to see me. I could hear her speaking to Renji outside my office. At first my heart slammed into the ribcage, and I discovered I was both nervous and happy to see her. Second, my logical analysis of my current state showed I was in no condition to see her. I could say something I didn't mean or worse, say something I did. I needed her to leave; I didn't want to destroy what relationship we had.

I was signing paper, trying to look busy, as she entered. She shuffled up to my desk in a way I found oddly endearing, and so I kept my head down.

Before she could speak, in a hope to drive her away, I said, "Kitsune-san, unless it is of great importance I would like to ask you to come back later."

Instead of leaving she persisted, "What's wrong?"

How could she know that I was not alright? "There is nothing wrong."

"I know there is somethi-"

I had to deal the final blow; otherwise she would break through my resistance. I would crack and my feelings and my secret would gush out like water from a broken dam. And she would look at me with those eyes. Those beautiful eyes that would look upon me with pity. If there is one thing I will not tolerate, it is being pitied.

And so, in my coldest, most arrogant voice I cut her off, "Once again Kitsune-san I must ask you, if you have nothing of great important could you return later?"

I saw her flinch, and I felt guilt well up inside, but I would not take back what I said.

She sighed quietly, "I only wanted you to have this." She slid a note on my desk

She turned around, "I'll let you get back to your work."

Part of me felt sick because of what I did and said, but another part of me took comfort in the fact that she would not see me when I was so vulnerable. I despised being vulnerable.

I continued to sign papers until I remembered what she had said. I looked at the front of my desk and saw a small blue envelope. This must have been what she wanted to have.

I picked it up. It wasn't remarkable in anyway, simply a pale blue envelope with my name written on the front. But someone, knowing it came from her made it seem priceless. I opened it and removed the folded paper within. It was as follows:

_Dear Byakuya,_

_I'm not sure if this was the right thing to do, but I decided that I'm going to tell you something important, mostly because I don't think I'll get another chance. I tried thinking of the best ways to put this, the most poetic things I could say, and to put it bluntly I failed completely. So, I'm going to throw it out there, clear as I can. I love you, truly I do. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but fear is a powerful thing. The fear of rejection mostly. Recently there are some events that have created others, and I've come to a crossroads. By this time tomorrow, there's a chance I might be dead. I beseech you; please do not look for me. I don't want you to see me as a corpse, so you can remember me as I was. Think of this as a sort of final request._

_Forever yours,_

_Kitsune_

I was dumfounded. She...she loved me? How? When? Why? I forced my questions down. If the rest of her note was any indication, she was going to be doing something incredibly dangerous. I needed to stop her, then I could question her.

As much as I wanted to leap up and leave, I could not. The amount of work I had done lately was pitiful, and if I abandoned Renji-san now he may just drown in paperwork. I hurried through the pile on my desk. I kept glancing at the clock anxiously, feeling the minutes slide by far too fast for my liking. Finally, at ten fifty I rushed out of the office, and marched up to Renji-san.

"Renji-san, do you know where Kitsune-san is?"

He blinked rapidly in surprise, "Um, right now?"

I felt my eyes narrow, "Yes Renji-san, I would like to know immediately."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Geez, I don't know. I remember her asking me about someplace a while back though..."

I shook my head as I realized this was going to take a while. It would be more fruitful to go search for her myself. And so I left quickly, leaving a confused Renji-san in my wake.

I asked many people of her whereabouts, but few knew any sort of helpful information. After a search I discerned she was no longer in the Sixth Company barracks. Not that that narrowed it down significantly.

I was considering which other locations to search when I heard someone called, "Taicho!"

I turned to see Renji-san running towards me. He stopped a meter away from me.

"I remember what she asked about now, the Urabana Manor in Rugonkai. Maybe she went there?"

The Urabana Manor? What could she want there? It didn't matter, it was a lead and I intended to follow it.

I thanked Renji-san before using shunpo to get to the gates. I discovered a trail of reiatsu leading out into Rugonkai. It was faint, but still very there. After using shunpo again, I reached a large and seemingly deserted estate with a large manor littered with windows.

I walked up to the entrance, suddenly nervous. Would she be alone? Probably not. I was curious as well. What could she be doing here? My first instinct was to enter, but I remembered that would be rude, so I knocked lightly on the door and waited. A young girl opened the door wearing a white floral print kimono.

She stepped aside and gestured for me to enter, "This way Captain Kuchiki."

I blinked, then entered. They were expecting me? Had Kitsune-san somehow known about me following her? Regardless, I would ask Kitsune-san myself. The girl led me down several hallways and down three flights of stairs. I had no idea this Manor was being kept in working order, as everything looked quite new as we progress farther in. We reached a large metal door with a circular device in the middle which I assumed would open it. Instead of entering however, we turned abruptly to the left and down a short corridor and entered a wooden door.

The room was medium sized with an enormous window that showed a large dome with scorch marks that littered the walls. A short, older woman sat in front of it, her face an emotionless mask.

"Come; sit beside me, Kuchiki-san." She patted a seat beside her.

I did as I was asked. I could know see the dome in clearer detail now. I could also see a figure standing in its center with several chains on their skin. A second later I recognized Kitsune-san.

I must have shown my desire to get up and retrieve her because the woman spoke again, "She cannot be brought back, it is already too late."

I frowned ever so slightly, "And just what is it that she is attempting to do?"

"It is a long a complicated story Kuchiki-san, but I shall tell you this: she is putting her life on the line for those she loves. To remove her now is not only dangerous but an insult."

"Insult?"

"She is sacrificing an enormous amount, and to say that she cannot even try to accomplish what she said out to do, well the insolence of the matter is inexcusable."

I said nothing. I could not think of anything proper to say, save one thing, "May I stay and watch?"

She smiled, "I hoped that you might."

* * *

**Kitsune's POV**

I felt myself drift deep within myself, past long forgotten corners and spaces of memories. I went deeper still, past my darkest fears and my brightest hopes. Finally, I reached it. The gate.

Nekoakuma was beside me, "Here we are."

I nodded, "Yeah. What do you think it will be like?"

"I doubt even the wisest could tell."

I chuckled, "Comforting."

She shrugged her large, black shoulders, rustling the raven feathers on her wings, "I only speak the truth."

Together, we walked up to the gate and slid through it as it opened. I was faced with a large, multicoloured room. Large sweets and teddy bears littered the room. I felt like I was in a five year old girl's dream world. Nekoakuma and I carefully made our way through the cluttered space.

"Tread lightly, we don't want to spring any traps." Nekoakuma warned.

I took a step forward and a blinding light burned my eyes. It was over quickly however, like a camera flash. A small, white haired girl with large, violet eyes smiled up at me. She wore a frilly, pink dress with stripped sock and yellow shoes. An enormous green bow sat atop her head.

"Hi there! I'm Kodomo" she had a cheerful aura and a high pitched voice.

I blinked, "Uh, hi."

"Are you ready-freddy?" she asked.

"Er, for what?" I asked.

"For the challenge, duh!" she rolled her eyes like this was something I should have known off the bat.

"Oh, right."

"Now, see if you can stab my heart."

"I'm not sure if that's-"

"You HAVE to stab me; you can't afford to show mercy on the battle field to a true enemy. Either stab me and complete the task, or I'll kill you."

My eyes widened in surprise. She was right though, I had to give this all I had. I drew my zanpaku-to.

She smiled, "Good, the challenge begins...NOW!"

As if on cue, huge flying disks appeared and threw themselves at me. I ducked them and shot forward, swinging my blade in an arc. The girl leapt back, giggling. Icicles appeared and shot at me like homing missiles. I sliced clear through one and Nekoakuma clawed three with one blow. We worked side by side; I protected Nekoakuma's blind spots just as she protected mine. We were bombarded with weapons of all sorts and toys came to life with their beady eyes gleaming, but working with Nekoakuma we warded them off effectively.

Then suddenly, a huge crack split the earth between Nekoakuma and I. I tried to leap over it, but as I did a huge tentacle wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, slamming me down on the ground. My breath left my lung with a _whoosh, _leaving me gasping for air. I slashed at the binding tentacle, severing it. The gap was enormous now, I might have been able to just make it, but the attacks kept coming. Nekoakuma could have made it easily, but she as well was kept busy.

I was on my own now. For the first minute I held out fine, but soon I began to feel overwhelmed. A battle axe swung, nicking my face. I felt drops of blood ooze down my face. I hissed. This was getting me nowhere. I couldn't focus on the weaklings; I had to cut it off at the source. I spotted the girl floating, a goofy grin on her face. I leap around her army of assorted soldiers and headed straight for her.

"_Ao hinote!_" I shouted. Green flames shot out from my zanpaku-to. The girl knocked most of them away, but one hit her shoulder squarely. She cried out in pain. I fought off the guilt and kept attacking.

"_Yuudoku sumoggu!_" I screamed. A smokescreen poured out of the tip of my zanpaku-to, circling the girl and swallowing her. I could hear her coughing as I approached. I leapt up and swung. I felt my blade connect and she was knocked back in to the wall. She was bleeding heavily. I was starting to feel a little sick with the guilt churning in my stomach, but I shoved it away and raised my sword for the finishing blow.

"_Garasu Hari_." I whispered, not finding enough bloodthirsty attitude to shout. Glass needles shot out. She managed to deflect some, but most buried themselves in her body. She was now pinned to the wall, her blood trickling down in fat drops. I approached her.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

She looked up at me, and smiled, "It's okay, I forgive you."

With that, I pushed my zanpaku-to into her heart. She slumped, head hanging down. The noise of battle ceased. I heard Nekoakuma coming up behind me. She looked up at me.

"Do not blame yourself, she was an enemy."

"But she was just a child." I said quietly.

"Some would say the same thing about you."

I looked at her in surprise. She continued, "It matters not who you face, you must be willing to strike the final blow. Otherwise, why bother to fight at all?"

I looked back at the little girl. I knew Nekoakuma was right, I just didn't like the idea of killing people who had barely begun to live.

I spotted something shinning around the girl's neck, "What's this?"

Nekoakuma leaned in an examined it, "It is a small, copper key."

I picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't special; in fact it seemed very ordinary. Then I noticed something else. I lifted up the girl's neck and saw a small keyhole.

I turned to Nekoakuma. "Do you think this key would fit?"

"There's only one way to find out," she replied.

I slid the key into the keyhole. It fit perfectly. I twisted it to the left. The girl's head sprang up and she looked at me. She reached out and removed the glass needles all over her body and brushed herself off like she just taken a short fall.

She grinned at me, "Wow, congrats on figuring it out. Your challenge is complete, you may now advance. Just go through the door at the other end of the room and it should take you to where you need to go."

I was shocked, "What...how...but you..."

"Died? Yeah I would have except I'm a doll; the blood you're looking at is fruit punch."

Fruit...punch? I crouched down and dipped my finger into a red pool. I licked my finger and realized she was right.

Nekoakuma spoke, "You said you were a doll, what did you mean?"

"We're called dolls because we aren't real; we imitate life, just like dolls do," she replied.

I cut in, "You said we. There are more than just you?"

She nodded, "Yup. There are two others, created by you. They're a part of you, just like I am. We're here to test you, push you beyond your limits. Part one is done, but you're far from finished. The key you hold in your hand opens the door. Good luck."

And with that she was gone in a puff of black smoke. I looked at Nekoakuma who just shrugged. She didn't make much sense. I created her? How? We walked to the opposite end of the room and I unlocked the door. It swung open soundlessly, revealing silver stairs that lead upwards.

We climbed for what felt like hours, but it could have been minutes. Finally, we reached the top where another door sat, as if waiting. I turned the silver handle and opened the door. I was greeted with the sight of a solemn looking room. It was grey in color and lit by a large skylight that filtered in moonlight. There was nothing else remarkable about the room, save the odd runes that were etched into the floor.

"Ah, so you're here." A voice floated out from a dark corner of the room. A young man stepped into the light. He seemed to be about my age, perhaps one or two years older. He wore circular glasses that were larger than his violet eyes. His ivory bangs hung to the tip of his nose. He wore a white suit with a mauve tie.

I shifted into an attacking position. He held up his hand, "Be calm. I am not here to fight physical combat with you. I am Kokimiyoi. It is time for your puzzle."

I relaxed a bit, but remained on guard, "Alright. And what puzzle will this be?"

"A riddle." He replied, "But don't be fooled. This is no ordinary puzzle. In order to figure out my riddle, you may use a tool to decipher the answer."

"And that tool would be?"

He pointed to the floor, "The runes etched on the pavement."

I regarded the runes. They were carved in intricate designs. Sometimes it was hard to tell where one started and another finished. I did notice small spaces between the runes though.

I looked back at him, "That's all?"

"Yes. Well, that and your own brain of course. You will have one hour to solve seven riddles."

An hour? That's should be good. I wasn't a genius at that sort of thing, but I was good at deducing things. And how would those runes help me?

A large hour glass, slightly taller than I, slammed on the ground next to Kokimiyoi.

"In case you are unfamiliar with this device, it is an hourglass which will show us exactly how much time you have. Oh, and one more thing."

He snapped his fingers and a large black bubble encased Nekoakuma. I cried out in surprise and pounded on the bubble.

"I wouldn't bother; it's indestructible and sound proof. In other words you're by yourself on this one."

"You never said anything about that." I snapped.

He smiled, and it freaked me out, "I'm not obliged to tell you everything, there are things you must find out on your own."

I grumbled, but it wasn't like I had much choice, "Fine, what is the first riddle?"

"What can run, but never walk, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but doesn't weep, has a bed but doesn't sleep?"

I blinked. What? How was I supposed to know? Suddenly, I noticed the runes on the ground glowing. They glowed a soft blue color and flowed across the pavement. I got it...it wasn't the runes themselves that told me, it was what they showed me. It was some sort of picture...and it was blue...it flowed...

"Shall I give you a hint?" called Kokimiyoi.

"Huh? You never said anything about hints." I shouted back.

"Like I said I'm not obliged to tell you everything. So, do you?"

"No, I can figure it out myself." I barked.

He just laughed at me. I continued to think. I've almost got it...flowed...that's it!

"It's a river!" I cried.

Kokimiyoi sighed, "That is correct. Now, what does man love more than life, fear more than death or moral strife, what the poor have, the rich desire, and what contented men require, what the miser spends, the spendthrift saves and all men carry to their graves?"

Okay, this one was way worse. I looked to the runes for guidance, but instead of a shape the runes just disappeared. The floor in front of me was devoid of all shapes. I didn't get it there wasn't anything...wait no, that's exactly what I needed!

"The answer is nothing!" I shouted.

"Right again. Here is the third, My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe. What am I?"

The runes returned glowing red. They looked like a fire burning. But fire wasn't the answer, it had to something to do with fire. Fire burned things...a lot of things. Things like...

"A candle!"

Kokimiyoi frowned, "Once again you have the answer. Until I am measured I am not know, yet how you miss me when I have flown."

The runes swirled into something that looked like...a clock. Its small hands moved with the seconds. Wait, seconds...

"Time!"

I saw him grit his teeth, "Very well I shall, how some say, bring out the big guns. Two words, my answer is only two words. To give me you must keep me."

The runes turned immobile. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, the runes aren't working," I called out.

He chuckled, "I realize that. They will no longer work for the rest of your riddles."

"What? You never said I wouldn't have them for the whole puzzle!"

He held up a finger, "But I never said you would. Again, I am not obliged to tell you everything."

My hands clenched into fists. I knew things were going too smoothly. The runes had been giving me all the answers; I hadn't worked out a lot on my own. He'd probably done that on purpose, lulling me into a false sense of security. I wracked my brains. The answer was two words. To give it, I had to keep it. That's not a paradox at all. Two words... gah!

"What about that hint you mentioned?" I asked.

He feigned surprise, "But I thought you were going to solve these on your own."

"Yes well I never said I wouldn't need help somewhere along the line." I figured that was a pretty clever comeback.

"And I never said I'd give help."

"But-"

"My my, when are you going to learn that we are playing by my rules? I haven't promised anything or given my word."

I was about to curse him when the answer hit me. His word...that was it!

"Your word!"

He blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"That's the answer, your word. It has to be given to be kept."

He glared at me, "You won't be so lucky next time by a slip of my tongue. Here is your sixth riddle. Dead on the field lie ten soldiers in white, felled by three eyes, black as night. What happened?"

I thought hard. I thought so hard I thought my brain might explode. I thought for ten minutes (I kept an eye on the hour glass) then I wondered, was I thinking too much? Sometimes the key to a riddle was under thinking it. I thought less...10...the number was important. I've learned that while it said they were soldiers they might not even be that, so I'd leave that till later. In white...okay so 10 white things got killed by three black eyes...AHA!

"A strike that was thrown in a ten pin bowling game!" I said triumphantly.

"That is correct. Here is your final riddle, and I would hurry up, you've only got six minutes."

To my horror he was right. The sand had been constantly slipping down, and now there was barely any left.

"Walk on the living they don't even mumble, walk on the dead they mutter and grumble. What are they?" He seemed smug, like I knew I would solve it in time.

I bit my lip. No numbers this time. Just plain words. Alright, so they live and die. That doesn't narrow it down much. But we walk on them...so they'd have to be on the ground. Gravel? No that's not living. Grass? Closer but no.

I hissed in frustration as I saw that I only had two minutes left, minute 59, minute 58...no I had to focus! You walk on it, and they are alive then they die and we still walk on them. It can't be an animal; if we walked on live animals they'd make sound. But what do we walk on that's alive and dead...

Just as the last grain of sand was about to hit the bottom, I shouted, "Fallen leaves!"

There was a terrible moment of silence when I thought I might have failed. Then Kokimiyoi spoke up, "Correct. That's all seven riddles, congratulations."

He snapped his fingers and the hourglass disappeared along with the black bubble that had encased Nekoakuma.

She looked around wildly, "What happened? Are you alright Kitsune?"

I nodded, "Yes I'm fine, I completed the puzzle."

Her ears perked up in surprise, "Really? That is good. I was worried about you."

I smiled and hugged her tightly, "I was worried about you too."

Kokimiyoi spoke up, "As much as I hate to break up this touching moment, you must receive your key."

I got up and walked over to him. He handed me a medium sized silver key.

"This will open the far door. There, you shall have your final challenge." He turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" I called out.

He turned back to me, "Yes?"

"I was told that I created you, how is that possible?" The question had been nagging at the back of my mind.

"We are manifestations of your personality, Kitsune. Kodomo was your childishness and innocence. I am your cleverness and your haughtiness."

I wrinkled my nose, "I'm not haughty."

"While it is not a dominate trait of your personality, there is a part of you that is. Everyone has such traits, just in different amounts." And with that, he disappeared.

Nekoakuma and I shared a look, then ventured forward to the door. I slid the key into the lock and unlocked the door. What was on the other side was to be my final test, the grand finale. Somehow though, I wasn't scared. I knew I could face it, and I would, with Nekoakuma by my side.

We stepped into the doorway.

* * *

**Tada! There's the next part. Reviews are majorly appreciated! Also, tell me if you want there to be more romance, barely any romance, or if you want the point of vue to change at all.**

**Merci beaucoup! Thank a lot! ^_^**


	8. Episode 7: The Final Trial!

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been kinda busy but mostly lazy :P I'll be going on vacation in August so there's a chance I might not post another chapter for this story for the rest of the summer. I will do what I can though. Also, if I don't post more for this story I will post more for my other one, so it isn't a total loss. WARNING: chapter contains spoilers for the Soul Society Arc.**

The room I entered was completely unlike the first two. Its ceiling had to have been three stories tall and its floor was covered in golden tiles, each tile being four meters by four meters. It had no windows, just large paintings of scenery and people that seemed completely irrelevant. The room's length must have been something like one hundred meters. In the center there was a large silver throne and on it sat the third doll, the third piece of myself that had manifested into a person.

This time it was a woman, she looked about mid-twenties, decorated lavishly in golden robes with her white hair pinned up with a bronze clip and green gems placed on by corners of her violet eyes. She had an emotionless expression, her face a mask. For some reason, I was more unsettled by her than the other two combined.

When she spoke her voice held authority and power, "So you've come."

She phrased like a statement, but I still felt like I should answer, "Yes, I have."

She nodded slowly, "Good. I am Yoku and now you shall have your test, perhaps the most difficult part of them all."

I swallowed hard and clenched my fists. I was scared but ready, well as ready as I ever would be.

She stood up, her robes swishing. She snapped her fingers and four clones of her appeared, side by side.

"My test is simple, beat the clones and myself. Then you will have achieved Heigou."

And with no further ado the first clone launched herself at me. I parried her blow and pushed her away.

"_Chissoku-Shi Saseru_, Nekoakuma!" I cried. Nekoakuma disappeared from beside me and transformed into a curved silver sabre. The clone reared back and sent a wave of flames towards me. I shot out of the way.

"_Sui yakedo!_" I shouted. Green acrid shot out and buried itself in the floor, where the girl had been seconds ago. I saw her several meters to my left. She was fast; this was going to be tricky.

Just as I was about to launch another attack, a wave of water drenched me with astounding force. I soared several meters before slamming into the ground. I spat out some water and got up. I saw the second clone with water swirling around her and a smirk on her face. She had attacked me from behind.

"Hey!" I called to Yoku, "You said I had to defeat the clones one by one!"

"Indeed child, but at what point did I say it would be one at a time? Besides, it's much more entertaining to fight this way."

The second she finished speaking the third clone launched itself at me. A powerful wind whipped up and slashed at me. I leaped out of the way, but my left arm got caught and received a long gash. I winced slightly, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. The training with Kaigaishii-sensei must have been working.

I thought about my enemies. Fire, water, wind...chances are the last clone will have power over...

Spikes of stone jutted out of the ground, I narrowly missed getting impaled. As I suspected, this one had powers over earth. Shoot. If they all came at me at the same time I was done for. The fire clone launched another assault on me; I leaped up high, only to have the water clone summon a pillar of water.

I was too busy dodging to be able to formulate an attack, and sometimes I couldn't even dodge. I was covered in bruises, burns, and soaked though and through by the end of ten minutes. Unfortunately I was running out of time and energy, but the clones seemed ready to go on for hours.

There must be some way to get them, but how? Maybe if they were alone I could have gotten them, but all the forces of nature at once? Wait, forces of nature...that's it! Their strength was also their weakness! By themselves they were tough but together they were almost unbeatable, save one thing. If I got Fire to defeat Wind, or Water to defeat Earth I could reduce their defences! Water beats Fire, Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Water, Earth beats Fire...there were many combinations but I know one that will work.

First off, I would get rid of Wind. Fire thrived on it and ate the oxygen from the air. One strong blast and wind should be temporarily down for the count, where I'll finish it. I summoned up as much strength as I could and used it to run. I charged Wind head on. She smirked, thinking it was futile. I had figured that one of the other clones was going to attack me, using their numbers to their advantage. It was luck that Fire chose to attack. I waited till the last minute, then shot sideways. I got to see Wind's surprised expression before the fire hit her dead center. She was shot into the far wall, then gravity kicked in and she hit the ground. I used shunpo and buried my blade into her heart. She stiffened then relaxed and melted into sand. One down, three to go.

I turned around. The three left were shocked, but quickly recovered. Time for step two: Water vs. Earth. It didn't take long for the attacks to begin again. I doubt they knew it, but I was slowly manoeuvring myself so that eventually the water would attack earth, by accident of course. A minute later, I got in close range of Earth. I could hear the sound of water rushing towards me. My arms shot out, gripped Earth's robes and flipped her around so she acted as a human shield. The water slammed into Earth; I heard the breath leave her lungs in a _whoosh_. I plunged Nekoakuma into her back and it exited through her chest. She dissolved into sand.

It was time for step three: Water vs. Fire. They wouldn't be caught off guard like before though, so this would the most difficult one so far. They were more cautious than before, being sure to aim properly and being constantly aware of where the other was. I had an idea, but if it screwed up I'd be in serious trouble. I slowly lured the both of them closer to me; this had to be close range. I waited for the exact right moment, then the two of them attacks simultaneously as I'd hoped. I hit the deck, slamming into ground hard. I felt the heat of the fire and the spray of the water as they collided. There was a shock wave that washed over the two clones, knocking them down. Then the water engulfed the flames and followed them back to Fire. She was drenched in water when I shunpo-ed over and stabbed her.

I pivoted, pointing Nekoakuma in the direction of Water and shouted, "_Garasu hari!_" Large glass needles imbedded themselves in Water's robes, pinning her to the ground. I walked over and looked down at her.

"Nothing personal," I told her as I punctured her heart. She faded into sand like the others. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty by what I'd done, but I had no choice. It was kill or be killed.

I faced Yoku, "So, what now?"

She stood up from the throne, "Now, it's time for our fight."

A sword appeared in her hands and she took a fighting stance. Our battle began. We fought long and hard, neither one of us winning nor losing. I could feel the time slipping away, I had to kick it up a notch. I pulled up all my strength reserves and fought like I'd never fought before. Slowly but surely I could see her weakening. My rare hits were now becoming more frequent. I was beating her. Finally, I swung and knocked the sword from her hand. She fell back, defenceless. I was about to deal the final blow when she held up her hands.

"Wait!" she cried, but it wasn't her voice, now she sounded like...my mother?

Her face had changed; it was now the spitting image of my mother's face.

"Please don't kill me, I love you sweetheart!" I felt my arms shaking. That dirty, underhanded witch! I didn't think she could go so low but I guess I was wrong. I knew this was an imposter, and yet my heart ached for me to hug her, to lose myself in the illusion that she was still alive. I felt tears course down my cheeks. I haven't felt heartache like this in a very long time.

I took a step forward, sword at the ready.

"Darling don't hurt me, I've missed you greatly! Why don't we go home?"

I took another step.

"Now dear why don't you give me a hug? I love you with all my heart."

I took a final step, "I'm sorry but, you see my mother..."

I shoved the blade into her chest, "...is already dead."

My mother's face melted away to reveal Yoku's deadly glare, "Congratulations. You've done it, but remember one thing. I am a part of you and I will always be a part of you. You'll never be rid of me, ever."

And with that she disappeared, leaving in her wake a small red stone. I felt myself fall to my knees. I heard Nekoakuma materialize beside me.

She put a large, black paw on my shoulder, "You did well, Kitsune. You were very brave."

The few tears transformed into rivers running down my face, "I killed her but...she's always going to be there! She'll never be gone!"

"I know, but just like she is in you there is one like her in the hearts of every other living thing. You must not succumb to her Kitsune, you must be strong. She is not you; she cannot make choices for you, only you can do that."

I nodded mutely, wiping the tears from my face, "Will you help me?"

A sort of smile appeared on her feline features, "Of course."

I hugged her and buried my face in her broad shoulder. Suddenly I felt drowsy, like I hadn't slept in years.

"Kitsune, before you fall asleep, take the jewel she left behind."

I lifted my head up and looked at the gem. I picked it up and examined it. It was roughly the length of my palm but was very skinny. It sparkled and was a deep red wine color. I clutched it in my palm as sleep took me.

* * *

I felt consciousness again. I slowly opened my eyes. I knew where I was by the ceiling; this was one of the infirmaries of Urabana Manor. I blinked rapid fire to clear away the fuzziness. I tried to sit up but a strong hand pushed me back down lightly.

"You are not supposed to move, your body is still recovering," I recognized the voice immediately.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out, "Kuchiki Taicho!"

The Sixth Company Captain sat next to my bed. At that moment it all came rushing back: the note, how upset he'd been, the note. Did I mention the note that confessed my deepest feelings for him?

Also, how did he get here? Did he follow me? The prospect would be nice but I couldn't be sure.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "How long have I been out?"

"Two hours or so." He replied.

"So...how did you get here?" I asked. I figured this was the safest place to start.

"I followed you."

Ah so I was right. "Why?"

"I wanted to question you about the note you gave me."

Uh oh, here it comes, the 'I just want to be friends' speech. "So you read it huh."

He nodded, "I did. Now I must ask you, were you being completely serious?"

My eyes widened in surprise, "You think I was joking? Why would I joke about something like that? Don't you know me better than that?"

"Alright, I didn't mean to upset you. You aren't that kind of person, I know that...but I had to be sure." His voice got very quiet at the end of his sentence.

Before I could reply the door opened. Rairakku-sensei entered with Nekoakuma in her arms.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Pretty good, sore though." I answered.

"That will go away in a few days; your body has been through quite the ordeal. I suggest no serious training for at least two weeks."

I groaned. No training? What the heck was I going to do all day? Clean? I think not.

She walked over and handed Nekoakuma to me, "Here, keep her close for the next little while."

As I held Nekoakuma I suddenly felt much more at ease.

"I will leave now, shout if you require anything." And with that she left.

The awkward silence between Byakuya and I was suffocating. I finally had to say, "You have to understand, I wrote that because-"

"I feel the same."

I blinked, "Um, I beg your pardon?"

"I...feel...the same...towards you." He said the words slowly, like they were difficult to say.

The most intelligent thing I could say was, "Oh."

More silence. This time he broke it, "I was very stressed when you came to see me earlier today Kitsune. I was...unnecessarily harsh with you. I apologize."

Earlier today? It felt like months had gone by. I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. Are you feeling better?"

"At the moment, no. But I suspect I will be, soon."

I felt giddiness bubble up. Byakuya loved me! I would jump up and dance if I wasn't recovering.

"So...you know what this means right?" I asked.

He looked a bit confused, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"It means I get to call you Byakuya now!" I said triumphantly.

He smiled, not a big smile but it was a rare, genuine Byakuya smile, "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"And in return you can call me Kitsune." I told him.

This seemed to please him, even if he didn't say so. He stood up, "Should anyone ask I shall cover for your absence. Also, do not worry for I shall tell no one of what occurred here."

"Thank you." Then I thought of something, "Be careful."

He only said three words as he leaned down and kissed my head gently, "Sleep well...Kitsune."

I felt my cheeks burn and he walked out of the room. I sat up as he left, wincing at the pain. I felt something poke me as I leaned back on the bed frame. I pulled the red gem out of my back pocket. I held it up to the light. It shone brightly. Suddenly, I had an odd idea. I held up Nekoakuma. I placed the gem over the bottom of the hilt. It fit perfectly and clicked into place. I was examining it, when another wave of drowsiness hit me. I yawned and laid back down. I fell back asleep with Nekoakuma in my arms.

* * *

The next time I woke up, Rairakku-sensei was beside me.

I yawned loudly and sat up, "How long was I asleep this time?"

"About a day," she replied.

"WHAT?" I cried.

"There's no need to shout I'm right here. I'm actually surprised you woke up so soon, generally it takes about two days for most to wake up."

"Wow, that long?"

"You can't possibly imagine the strain you put on your body. Now, I have a few things to discuss with you before I let you rest. The first is concerning that Captain of yours."

I felt a blush creep up at the mention of Byakuya, "What about him?"

"I do not mind that he came in search of you today, but starting now you cannot tell him anything of what transpires here or lead him here again."

I nodded, "I know. I didn't tell him anything, he came here on his own." This fact made me feel warm inside.

"I trust you. So long as you don't show him the way here again; we have taken a small portion of his memory concerning the identities of everyone save you and the exact location this occurred. I only tell you of this because I see that he is important to you and you two seem to be close."

I blushed deeper, "You can tell?"

"Dear, I'm old not blind. Now secondly, I believe you've already found where to put the item you received."

She pointed to Nekoakuma's hilt.

"I will tell you what it is for. After achieving Heigou, he or she will receive an item to put in their Zanpaku-to that will allow for the release of their powers. Mind you it can be achieved without the item if it were to be stolen or lost, but it helps channel the power. Secondly, it will be difficult for you to be away from Nekoakuma as there is now a much stronger bond between the two of you. Both of you will have a very deep understanding of each other."

"I understand," I said, "so now I can use Heigou?"

"Yes, but not until you body is finished healing. Go back to sleep now."

My eye lids drooped and I fell back asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The third time I woke up the soreness in my body had disappeared and I felt better than I had in a long time. To my dismay there was no clock in the room so I had no idea what time it was. I got up and dressed in my uniform and left the infirmary.

I didn't have much trouble finding Rairakku-sensei; she was in the courtyard behind the Manor.

She turned to me, "Ohayo Kitsune-san. How are you feeling?"

"Marvellous. Better than before." I replied happily.

She nodded, "That is good. Now, there is something of great importance we must discuss."

"And that is?"

"Aizen's betrayal."

I blinked, "What? How can a dead guy betray us?"

"You see that is just the problem, he's not dead and he never was. He showed himself and took off with the Hogyoku."

"How is that possible? And what's the Hogyoku?"

"I shall explain. Aizen Taicho's Zanpaku-to has the power of illusion. It completely fooled everyone in Seireitei because once you see its release you are permanently under its spell. He never died; he only wanted them to think he did so he could carry out his plan undisturbed. His plan was to retrieve the Hogyoku from Kuchiki Rukia's body after her execution. When that failed, he merely took it by force. And then he, Tosen- Taicho and Ichimaru- Taicho left."

Ichimaru. I wasn't surprised _he _was in on this. "But wait, you said his plan partially failed?"

"Yes, you see she was rescued by a young ryoka with bright orange hair and his comrades. I also believe that red headed young man with the tattoos fought for her as well."

"You mean Renji? Ryoka? Did I miss something?"

Rairakku-sensei smiled, "My dear you have missed a great deal."

I face palmed, "Uhhhhh..."

"Now now, there was something else I wanted to tell you."

"Really? What?"

"That Kuchiki- Taicho was wounded in a battle and is recovering in the Fourth Squad Infirmary."

And with that I had turned around and was racing toward the wall that separated Seireitei and Rugonkai. I got there faster than I thought possible.

I ran up to Isane-san, "Which room is Bya-Kuchiki Taicho in?"

She blinked in surprised, "Oh Kitsune-san, how was your mission to the World of the Living?"

Mission? Oh, that must have been my cover story, "Oh it was...good. So what room is he in?"

She pointed down the hall, "Last one on the right."

I walked briskly down the hall, now nervous. He got beaten? By whom? I knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." I heard his voice come from inside.

I slid open the door and poked my head in, "Hey there."

Byakuya was sitting up in his bed, his hair not done up as it usually was. He looked nice like that, very natural.

He looked ever so slightly happy to see me. It was hard to tell but I knew, "Kitsune, you're feeling better?"

I walked in and shut the door behind me, "Yes, though you don't seem to be able to say the same."

He was silent. I walked up to him and flicked his forehead. He looked at me in surprise.

"What part of 'be careful' did you not understand?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"I understood perfectly. I didn't have any intention of interfering but the ryoka forced my hand."

I raised an eyebrow," "Did he now? And just who is this ryoka?"

"He goes by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo."

I felt my eyes widen. Ichigo? From my math class? HE was the ryoka?

He must have noticed my gobsmacked expression because he asked, "Do you know him?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Personally no, but I know him from the World of the Living. He went to my school; he was even in a few of my classes."

"Really? Interesting."

"Yes, now we are not changing the subject. You broke you promise."

"I promised nothing."

"Yes but you _insinuated _that you were going to do as I asked."

He sighed, "Perhaps, but I was careful in the strictest sense of the word. I was cautious, I was merely...defeated."

I pursed my lips, "Fine, but next time I will allow for no loophole. Or, if you continue to be reckless I will protect you myself."

His expression was priceless, "Reckless? Protect me? I think not. You are my subordinate you have no business trying to protect me."

"As your subordinate no, but as your 'more than just a friend' I am entitled to some rights."

His lips formed a small smile, "I suppose so."

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "Get better okay?"

He nodded and returned to looking out the window as I left.

Now, it was time to figure out, just what the heck happened while I was asleep?

* * *

**Tada! There ya like a lot can happen when you fall asleep. Review are much appreciated ^_^**


	9. Episode 8: Nostalgia and Cloudy Days

**Hey guys! *dodges daggers and other pointy items thrown* I do apologize for being so late with this one, I was busy during the summer and I had writer's block. Luckily I was saved by inspiration and so this chapter was born. This one will be darker than usual, but I promiss it will turn out lighter in the end.**

_*Important note!* The actual events of what occurred while Kitsune was asleep won't be re-told. If you desire to know what happened in detail I suggest you refer to the show or manga. From this point on Kitsune will be up to speed on the course of events about Aizen's betrayal, Rukia's rescue, etc. Thank you and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

I sighed and examined the clouds. Things had broken into hurried, and in some cases panicked, work after the brief lull that accompanied Aizen's betrayal. I was taking in some quiet time, trying to relax. I was failing miserably. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

If I didn't focus on something I thought about Aizen's betrayal, and if I pushed that away I would think about my relationship with Byakuya. It was fine, but now I was always worrying about him if I don't know what he's doing or even if I _do _know what he's doing. And if I pushed that away I was reacquainted with my pain.

A day after I recovered from learning Heigou, I discovered my limbs to be weaker than usual. Also my mood was constantly dark, dim at best. Rairakku-sensei told me this is due to _Juushi_. _Juushi _is the period when the deeper wounds are healing.

I didn't understand when she said it either so I asked her to elaborate.

She said it wasn't just that my body was physically healing; it had to heal emotionally and spiritually too. The strain I put on my being is almost incomprehensible, inside and out. I had to work out the stress I was under and put some serious consideration into things I hadn't thought about before. It is a time of enlightenment, and I am said to become a better person for it. However, for now I just feel sad. Sad, and alone.

I sighed and pushed myself up. Might as well get some exercise while I was forced to contemplate...well everything.

I passed shinigami hurrying to do this or that, and I passed others fixing the broken parts of Seireitei. Turns out there were several fights; all of them resulted in serious property damage. Even now, a week after Aizen, Tosen, and Gin left we were still cleaning up the aftermath. I had been up and awake for two days now, and I would have offered to help, but I was still 'recovering' so I was excused from strenuous work.

I thought 'strenuous' meant lifting things, but it turns out anything requiring a moderate about of energy is considered "strenuous". This would include training, training of any sort. Kaigaishii-sensei was only mildly upset due to my inability to train and was more concerned about my well-being. I was kind of disappointed that he didn't force me; I hadn't realized how boring the day was without it.

Another thing I realized kept me busy during the day was lessons. Rairakku-sensei had temporarily stopped classes; she said I needed sometime alone. I snorted at the thought. As if I would suddenly grow tired of being among the people I love.

Today the weather seemed to match my mood, grey and overcast. I sighed and combed my hair with my fingers. I didn't feel like myself, like I was hollow and someone else was inside, waiting to come out. I still had perfect control over what I did but it was there, on the edge of my consciousness. Waiting...

I shook my head. I shouldn't dwell on such things. And yet, it's like dwelling was the only thing I could do as of late.

I have tried repeatedly to help Byakuya in any way, but he does it himself before I can assist, says he doesn't require my help, or distracts me tactfully and by the time I remember why I came over he's left. I don't understand. I thought he would end up opening up to me more now, but he seems as closed up as ever. Our relationship might be over before it even truly begins. I hope I'm over thinking things...

Time passes. The sun is starting to set. I'm now sitting on the hill where I had first made a joke to Byakuya and face planted while trying to leave him be. Yeah...good times.

I felt a soft pang of homesickness. It wasn't for desire of being back in the orphanage; it was desire for familiarity, for normalcy. Such things seemed oddly absent as of late. I wondered if I could go on a mission to the World of the Living. Right, who was I kidding. I couldn't even lift a somewhat heavy box let alone embark on a mission to the World of the Living.

**Just go.**

I blinked. What was that? It sounded like a soft, feminine voice. Who spoke? I looked around. I was the only one here.

**Sneak out. Hang out for a bit. No one has to know, just go.**

_Who is that?_

**I'm in here, in your mind. I am you.**

_Me?_

**Yes you. What's the harm in going off for a few hours? Isn't it time you did something to make yourself feel better?**

_It isn't permitted. I would get in serious trouble for that, and I am feeling __**fine**__ thank you very much._

**Fine? Don't lie to me; I am fully aware of your emotions. Fine is something you most certainly are not. Besides, do you recall what it stands for?**

I sighed. _Yes I know, Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional. It's beside the point. I'm not going, Byakuya would worry-_

**Would he?**

_What? Of course he would. _I felt my voice falter. A few days ago I would have been more certain, but now...

**Your voice holds little conviction. You have doubts, I see them. I **_**feel **_**them.**

_Well if he didn't by some chance someone else would!_

**Really?**

I didn't answer the voice right away. I didn't visit people like I normally did. In fact it had been a while since anyone had even said a word to me. I finally answered the voice: _Maybe._

**Ah, the truth comes out. Tell me now, if you were to leave for a little while who would notice? I see no reason not to take advantage of this opportunity. **

I was frustrated now. Frustrated because the only rebuttal I could come up with was: _I could get in trouble._

**If you take special care you won't be noticed. What other reason is there not to go?**

I was ashamed that I couldn't think of one.

**You now see that I am right. Go on, frolic in the splendour the World of the Living has to offer.**

Whether it was because this voice was convincing or because deep down I knew I desperately wanted to go, I went.

I snuck up to the gate that lead to the World of the Living. It was easier than I thought to sneak through, despite the up in security due to Aizen. This didn't help my self-esteem however.

The moment I breathed in the air on the other side I was euphoric. I was back! While I couldn't interact with the people I knew without a gigai, I could still visit all my old, favourite places. I hung out in the old tree house the orphanage had in their courtyard where I had spent hours in my childhood. Then I visited a playground I had gone to almost every day in elementary school. Then I watched a movie in a theatre. I ended up walking around most of the city that day. I reminisced about a lot of things. Memories came flooding back in a torrent all during the day.

I passed along a path beside a large pond and a memory came back in startling clarity. I was three; it was the summer before the accident that took my parents' lives.

_I wadded into the shallow water, squealing with delight and surprise at the sudden coolness. My parents waited a few feet behind me, smiling. I slapped my reflection on the turquoise surface and giggled. Suddenly I felt a shadow pass over me. I turned around to see what had taken the sun away._

_An enormous hulking shape dwarfed the shapes of my parents. They suddenly were wearing black outfits and carried swords. The creature roared._

_"Akari! Take Kitsune and go!" my father called out._

_"You can't handle this by yourself!" my mother countered._

_"I can and I shall. If you don't go we will be putting our daughter's life in danger."_

_My mother nodded curtly, then turned around and snatched me up. We left the scene behind quickly, heading to safety._

I rubbed my temple. I'd almost forgotten about that. In fact, I think I did forget. Until now...odd.

I no longer felt the warmth of nostalgia encase my heart. Now it was beating slightly faster, and I felt like I'd forgotten something terribly important. I walked away, my pace quicker than before. I felt the shadows of my past begin to ooze out of every crack and corner, the good memories gnawing at my insides and the bad ones churning my stomach.

I remember when my mother and I went out shopping. I remember my father taking me out for ice cream. I remember the family cat getting hit by a car. I remember things long buried in my mind, things an ordinary three year old shouldn't remember. Then I remembered things from when I was four until I left this world. They bombarded me and choked me, threatening to drag me asunder completely, into a never-ending realm of memories from which I could not hope to escape.

As I darted across streets, ducking into alleyways my eyes darted about wildly, seeing horrors in the most innocent of things. The faces of the people around me were suddenly hostile, as if they could suddenly see me. The dogs were all barking at me, ready to tear me open. The sky darkened as if to try and squeeze the few minutes of happiness I had encountered from my very soul.

Through my inner torment I still managed to notice the time. I needed to get back but every time I tried to turn around a sickening jolt would rack my body and urge me still farther away from the Soul Society.

After several minutes of this, I ended up at a cemetery. Not just any cemetery, but the one where a service was held for my parents. The bodies of my parents, well what was left of them, were cremated. A service was held in a nearby cemetery.

_I stood beside two black urns, one for my mother the other for my father. My grandmother stood behind me, an arm resting on my shoulder. A short, bearded man drawled useless words that didn't register in my grief stricken mind. We were the only ones there._

I sighed heavily. My parents had devoted their time to mostly me, so they didn't have any close friends who were willing to come to the service. The date was chosen by the man who spoke a brief speech for my parents. It was so insignificant and vague I don't even remember it.

I rested my head against the bars of the iron gate. I felt so incredibly drained, emotionally and physically. I just wanted to go back; the feeling of homesickness had long since departed leaving behind a sensation of great loss. God...why was this happening.

I slid down till I was crouching. I wasn't inclined to move, so I didn't.

I don't know how long I was crouched like that, but by the time I got up my legs were numb from loss of circulation and the sky had become very dark.

I looked around. There was no one, no footsteps, no voices no nothing. Once more I was utterly alone, and I couldn't stop the wet tears from beading and sliding down my face. My heart clenched as I cried.

I got up and stumbled down the street, partly because I couldn't see very well through my tears and partly because I couldn't feel my legs. I might have continued on like that if it hadn't been for a deep rumbling sound that shook the ground.

I froze in place, wiped my eyes and surveyed the area. There didn't seem to be anything amiss, then the rumbling sound came again and shook the ground hard. I clutched a lamp post to keep from collapsing. It intensified until the point when I could no longer stand it, then it ceased abruptly.

I left out a sigh of relief just as the earth below me split open. Two colossal creatures slunk out of the ground, snarling and snapping. Their bodies were a black as night and they had long tails that resembled spinal cords. They had large, glowing yellow eyes and long grey tongues that jutted out from red masks. One mask was a lion, the other was a tiger.

The tiger opened its enormous jaws and spoke in a haunting voice, "**KiTsUnE! We HaVe FoUnD YoU!**"

"**FoUnD YoU We HaVe! DrAg YoU To ThE DePtHs Of ThE HeLL We ShALL!**" the lion added.

Their voices sounded so haunting, so tragic and so...familiar. Where had I heard them before?

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I questioned, my voice wavering.

"**MeMoRiEs LoNg GoNe, SiNgLe PuRpOsE OnLy.**" The lion rumbled.

"Purpose? What purpose?" I asked.

"**YoU ArE PuRpOsE! YoU AnD We ShALL Be UnItEd OnCe MoRe!**" snarled the tiger.

Once more? We had been together before, but where?

"You want to be together with me?"

"**YeS, ToGeThEr In DeAtH!**" the lion grinned wolfishly, and its tail shot forward.

I rolled out of the way as the lion's tail buried itself in the pavement. I drew Nekoakuma and released her Shikai.

The tiger opened its jaws wide and lunged at me. I ducked and sliced at its throat. My attack connected and grey blood spurted out of the wound. I jumped back, wiping the grey muck from Nekoakuma.

The battle turned fierce as I dodged, ducked, weaved, attacked, jumped and did everything in my power to stay alive. The two creatures were unlike anything I'd ever faced, stronger than Hollows but their energy was strikingly similar. But it wasn't just Hollow, there was something else too, something buried underneath.

I was doing fairly well defending myself until I heard I parried a blow and I heard a sickening snap. I screamed. My left arm hung uselessly at my side and it felt like ice was burrowing underneath my skin.

Pain shot up and down my appendage and it hung there. I gritted my teeth and leapt to the side. Another sickening snap and my leg gave out. I screeched and clutched my leg. I couldn't fathom it. How were my limbs breaking? Did this have anything to do with _Juushi_?

I didn't have long to ponder this thought as a long paw shot towards me. I rolled out of reach just in time.

"_Yuudoku Sumoggu_!" I hissed, barely able to speak through the pain. Thick, deep purple smog leaked out of Nekoakuma heavily.

Soon it surrounded me completely and the creatures. They were distracted and the poison would affect their ability to sense me. I crawled out of the smog into a nearby field. I could only get so far with one arm and leg.

Suddenly I could sense a strong reiatsu, vice captain level in fact. I looked up to see Renji standing over me. He did not look happy.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Kitsune-san, just what do you think you're doing?"

I knew no matter what I said wouldn't have been a good excuse, so I replied, "I'm crawling."

"Yeah, I kinda see that. I meant what are you doing in the World of the Living?"

I let out a long sigh, "You wouldn't understand..."

He raised a tattooed eyebrow, "Try me."

I decided I might as well confess. I told him my about my feeling of loneliness and at my being treated with too much care. As I did so he sat down next to me.

After hearing it all he said, "Seems to me like you were treated with the right amount of care." He gestured to my broken limbs.

I laughed humourlessly, "Yeah, I guess so." Then I suddenly remember the creatures.

"Renji! There are terrible creatures! You have to help-"

"Creatures? Where?" he asked.

I turned my head. Smog had dissipated, along with the lion and tiger monsters. I blinked several times to make sure. Yes, there were definitely not there.

I paused before saying, "Well they were there before."

Renji nodded, "I believe you, I mean I don't think you beat yourself up."

"Thanks. Oh, and Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you carry me back?"

He smiled softly, "Yeah, I can do that." Then the smile turned into a light smirk, "But it's going to cost you."

I huffed, "Just put it on my tab."

He chuckled, "Will do."

With that he picked me up and took me safely back home. He took some back alley ways to Fourth Squad's infirmary to save me some embarrassment. He set me down on a vacant bed and got someone to examine me. He left shortly after I was fully diagnosed; I thanked him from the bottom of my heart.

I huffed. An hour had passed and I was bandaged up nicely, special casts and all. I wondered how I would explain this to Byakuya. I decided that unless it was a matter of life and death I wouldn't tell him. I was said to recover by the end of tomorrow believe it or not. Apparently in my current state my body was super charged to deal with injuries. I would be fairly weak however. I decided avoiding him wouldn't be that much of a problem considering his recent behaviour.

Again I was brought back to the reality of my situation. The harsh aches and pains that I was desperately trying to abandon and hide from had come rushing back full force. Crazy though it might seem, I almost wanted to go back to the World of the Living. There, at least, the past was more pressing that the present.

I was dozing lightly when I heard the soft beating of wings. I turned my head to the left and spotted a soft grey moth fluttering outside the window. I blinked. I remembered that a grey moth was the creature Rairakku-sensei sent to remind me of my lessons. In the beginning I saw them often but I soon grew to be very punctual and so I rarely saw them now.

I took this as a sign that she wanted to see me. I looked around. It was a very quiet day at the infirmary; the few patients they had were probably asleep as the sun had just set. I slid out of bed quietly and shrugged off the white robe given to me and changed into my black uniform.

I fingered Nekoakuma's hilt. She had been quiet as of late. I asked Rairakku-sensei if this was due to anything I'd done but she told me that Nekoakuma was exhausted and needed recovery time just as much as I did, if not more so.

I snuck out of the infirmary quietly and made my way over to the Urabana Manor. For some reason the gate to Rugonkai was slightly ajar, just enough for me to sneak through. I used shunpo to get to the gates. My broken leg creaked and throbbed unpleasantly, but not enough for me to worry or slow down. I slid open the front door and walked in.

In the courtyard I spotted Rairakku-sensei drinking tea, illuminated by moon light. I walked over to her and bowed courteously.

She gestured for me to sit down. As I did so she spoke, "I know of your expedition today."

I stiffened. I admit I hadn't considered what she would do to me if she found out.

"Do not look so surprised, you may have slipped by the Gotei Thirteen, but where would I be if I didn't know the whereabouts of my own granddaughter?"

I nodded and smiled, "That's true."

"Anyway, I would like you to know that I am not angry with you. If anything you should be angry with me."

"For what?"

"For withholding information."

I raised an eyebrow, "What information?"

She took another sip of her tea then replied, "I withheld this information for good reason and in your best interest. However, since you were unsuccessful I believe you should be told."

"Told what?" I asked, getting exasperated. Also, what was I unsuccessful at?

"That this was a sort of setup."

I frowned, "Setup?"

"Let me explain. The period of _Juushi _is a period of rest and recuperation, but also one of great illumination. You see, the feelings that guided you to the World of the Living were not unusual or unexpected. You see, it is during this period that your Heigou personality will begin to emerge. This personality is similar to the manifestation of you Zanpaku-to's attitude, know to you as Nekoakuma. After achieving Heigou a third personality will evolve and remain with you alongside Nekoakuma."

"A third personality...would that be the voice I heard in my head before?" I asked.

"Yes, that voice is the start of that personality. Also, strong feelings like loneliness, doubt, and helplessness all help trigger this third personality. It would have been more painful and taken longer if you had been coddled and looked after during this period. This is the reason why no one has acknowledged you very much these past few days. We have secretly distributed a moderate amount of deterrent on your person which will cause those with weaker reiatsu to subconsciously leave you alone. Those with higher reiatsu were not really affected; they are simply busy with this war fast approaching. There was one who was asked specifically to avoid you, Kuchiki-Taicho."

My eyes widened in surprise, "You told him to stay away from me?"

"Not in those words but we told him to give you a wider berth than usual for your own benefit. He was unsure, but for your well-being he said he would do so."

I felt a small flower of happiness bloom in my chest. So he really did care, he just wasn't allowed to.

"Okay, but how did my limbs break so easily? And how did Renji know where I was?"

"Ah yes, they broke due to your lack of resolve to face your past. You need a stronger heart and a clearer mind, otherwise you body with collapse upon itself again and you shall fall. As to how that red-headed bo knew of your whereabouts, I am uncertain. Perhaps it was luck, or fate. "

She paused before continuing, "That being said, you are probably wondering why you were sent to the World of the Living."

I nodded and she continued, "A final trial must be passed in order for Heigou to become concrete. A trial unlike the first three. It is a battle yes, but you are facing a foe more deadly and more heartbreaking than ever before, your past."

My face must have looked blank for she added, "If you though the creatures you faced were familiar you were correct. They are reincarnations of your past, brought forth with the sorrowful, grief-stricken, and bittersweet memories that will plague you when you enter the World of the Living.

The reason this trial occurs there is because that is where you were born and raised; where the epitome of you childhood happened and where your memories are. It is a crucial element that the scene of the trial be historically significant to your life. You were engaged in this trial a few hours ago, but you failed, and had someone not intervened you would have died. It is a harsh and unforgiving occurrence but you must soldier on, it is too late to turn back now."

I felt a trickle of dread leak into my heart. If Renji hadn't been there... I don't want to even consider it. Mental note: send Renji multiple fruit baskets which will include sake and money.

I wasn't too against the idea of returning. I think part of me knew I was going to have to anyway. My desire to escape had lessened, but it was far from gone.

I spoke up, "So, when shall I leave again?"

"You shall be fully healed by tomorrow evening, so I suggest that's when you depart. Also, to get closer to anyone right now would be foolish and dangerous. Continue on as you have been, and you shall leave immediately."

Her tone left no room for argument. I stood up and left. She didn't say anything, but I suppose that was for the best. I was already feeling uplifted from our conversation and I felt that it was not a good thing. I forced myself to mellow out and become slightly depressed.

I went to sleep trying to keep the sad mentality, and I must have been pretty good because I woke up the next day miserable after having sad dreams plague me all night.

I got up and went about my daily routine, which was doing next to nothing. The impending duel with my past drew closer by the second. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

I did manage to avoid people easily however. They were still under the effect of the deterrent, so I was rarely bothered. I brooded about the coming events and my ability to succeed. I was sitting quietly on the hill I had dubbed Issho; you know the one with the face plant incident?

I had planned to wait out my remaining hour until I had to depart back to the World of the Living sitting on this hill. I had been there for quite some time and had encountered anyone, so imagine my surprise when I heard footsteps and feel the pressure of approaching reiatsu.

"So here you are." It was Byakuya.

I wasn't sure what to say to him. I couldn't give away that I knew about him avoiding me; it would bring about an unnecessary awkwardness. So I replied, "Yup, here on Issho."

He walked up and sat next to me, "Issho you say?"

I nodded, "Yes. I named this hill Issho, it means together, meeting, company. It also means the same place, one place. I named it in honour of the day we sat here, together."

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "You hold this place in so tenderly in your heart, why?"

I thought about it. I never told him, or anyone really, of why meeting him that day had made me so very happy. I decided to speak as honestly as I could about what I felt, "It does mean a lot to me, and perhaps our meeting may not have been dramatic or even lengthy, but to me it holds a deep significance. Of us, of us together; watching the sunset. I don't want to lose that, not to the weight of my past nor the uncertainty of my future. I want this to be eternal, I want this to be the place we have together, our same place...our one place."

The silence that accompanied my declaration made me suddenly very nervous. I forced it away as well as I could and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya's voice took me by surprise. He seemed tense, like something was bothering him; his posture was very rigid.

"I have something I need to take care of." This was as specific as I could get, tempting though it might to just tell him.

"...Must you?" His voice was so quiet I almost thought he didn't say anything.

"Yes...I have to."

He let out a soft sigh and I was certain he was going to leave it at that, but he replied, "Very well. Be careful."

I smiled, "Aren't I always?"

He chuckled faintly, and I think he was smiling. I quickly walked away, knowing that my courage would desert me entirely if I stayed.

I made my way over to the enormous gate that would lead to the World of the Living. I drew Nekoakuma from her sheath and took a deep breath. This was it, the final step. After this Heigou would either be mine, or I would be lost forever to my past.

"_Are you ready?_" I recognized Nekoakuma's voice. She sounded a little tired, but determined.

"No, but I doubt I ever would be."

And with that I stepped into the gate, my knuckles white from gripping the hilt of my Zanpaku-to so hard.

* * *

**Ta-dah! There you are, the next chapter. Because you all were so patient I shall give you a hint about the next chapter: The beginning will be in someone else's POV. Also, feedback is much appreciated. Reviews would be wonderful. I shall try to get the next one out a.s.a.p but I can make no promises. Until later! **


	10. Episode 9:Broken Hearts Break Twice

Hi there! *dodges frying pans and other cooking ware*. I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been busy with school and dealing with outbursts of writer's block. But I've finally finished this chapter. Also, for those of you who guessed that the beginning of the next chapter will be in Byakuya's POV cookie for you (but not really...for I have no cookies...)

* * *

**Byakuya's POV**

I let out a soft sigh and regarded the clock on the wall of my office. I have been doing this often as of late. When I am working, when I go out walking, and even in my home I find myself deeply unsettled. I have been specifically requested to keep a significant distant between myself and Kitsune.

I was reluctant to push her away after we formed our...well I suppose 'relationship' would suffice but we have yet to engage in activities that would clearly follow the creation of a relationship. These activities would include holding hands, taking each other out for evenings, holding each other, kissing, etc. I have done one of these things on one occasion, and even then it wasn't quite what one would expect. Kissing. I am talking about kissing. I have kissed her once. On the forehead.

Also I fear she is beginning to resent me for the space that I have suddenly been putting between us. I see her constantly trying to find me, to speak to me, but I am forced to keep my mask of cold indifference on as best I can. Soon, however, it will begin to slip, as I find it does in her presence.

I sighed once again and rubbed my temple. My tactics for avoiding her thus far have been fairly successful, but she is no fool, she shall realize my intent soon enough if she already hasn't. After a few more painfully long hours of paper work I set out in search of her.

I have made a decision. I shall speak to her, briefly mind you. I find myself feeling oddly...alone. Not in the literal sense but I feel...lone-. No, I shall not admit to that. I am not missing her company. No, I am perfectly fine. Perfectly fine...

I wandered about, searching for her in places she often was, and when that failed I searched places she rarely was, and when that too failed I searched places I doubt she'd ever been. The unsettling feeling in my gut had now grown. It was then that I remembered something. The place where I was first aware of my...attraction to her. That hill, could she be there?

I turned around and headed for the hill. I arrived in record time and spotted her instantly. She was sitting facing the sun, her back to me. Even from this distance I could tell she was tired; I did not need to examine her reiatsu to know this.

I walked towards her and said, "So here you are."

She paused for a brief moment before replying, "Yup, here on Issho."

I had reached her and decided to risk sitting down next to her, "Issho you say?"

She nodded, "Yes. I named this hill Issho, it means together, meeting, company. It also means the same place, one place. I named it in honour of the day we sat here, together."

I was stunned. She remembered that day, and it seemed she too thought of it as a special place. But I had to make sure she truly did, and I wondered what her reason was for keeping it fondly in her memory, "You hold this place in so tenderly in your heart, why?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally she spoke, "It does mean a lot to me, and perhaps our meeting may not have been so dramatic or even lengthy, but to me it holds a deep significance. Of us, of us together; watching the sunset. I don't want to lose that, not to the weight of my past nor the uncertainty of my future. I want this to be eternal, I want this to be the place we have together, our same place...our one place."

If I was stunned before I was stupefied now. She too thought of this place as significant? She too held that memory dearly and wanted to keep it for us. Just us. Just as I did. I was too numb from my epiphany to say anything.

I nearly panicked when she stood up, "Where are you going?" I could feel my muscles tighten. The urge to take her in my arms was so compelling it took an enormous amount of my years of self-discipline and restraint not to do so.

She looked surprised, "I have something I need to take care of."

Something? That was very vague. I disliked her obvious evasion, but my desire for her not to leave over powered my urge to question her further. The question I did ask, in a very quiet voice, was "...Must you?"

She answered almost as quietly, "Yes...I have to."

I let out a soft sigh. Just when I believed we had grown closer something drove us farther away. I made up my mind, when she returned I would speak to her frankly and perhaps even kiss her properly.

But for now I believe I should say something, "Very well. Be careful."

She smiled, "Aren't I always?"

I had to smile at this, and I let a chuckle slip out. I was not sure if she heard however. As she walked away I felt a new feeling in my gut. I couldn't tell you why I felt it so suddenly, but I am able to identify what it was. Foreboding. I frowned. This would not be the last time I looked upon her face. I would make sure of that.

**Kitsune's POV**

I was better prepared this time for what I would encounter in the World of the Living. So when I stepped out of the portal I was not surprised to see deep grey, stormy skies and have icy winds tear at my uniform. The wind sounded like hundreds of whispers, all familiar and yet foreign.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. My footsteps crunched in the frost-covered grass. There were people everywhere, but whenever I focused on one it seemed to disappear and the others were shrouded in shadows.

I soldiered on.

I didn't know where I was going and at the same time I knew exactly where I was going. My feet stumbled often but I never fell. There was no nostalgia however, and that surprised and worried me. Where haunting memories had assaulted me, there were now only the cries of the wind and dead silence. I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

I didn't know how long I'd been walking, as the sky never changed color remaining a constant grey, but eventually I felt a vibration. It was so soft I could almost dismiss it, but then I felt another. They continued to come every few seconds, urging me onwards.

I knew I was growing closer to where I had to be. A deep pit of emotions was swirling in my stomach, never resting on one emotion long enough for me to identify it. The sky had now chosen to turn from grey to black and thunder rumbled like a growling bear before it strikes.

My pace quickened. Close, I was so close. A bitter metallic taste filled my mouth and my ears were filled with a low hum. My vision would darken and then paint the world with painful brightness over and over, and my skin would be freezing in some places and burning in others.

I was so confused I couldn't pay any sort of attention to anything for very long. Then, abruptly, it stopped. I was in a deserted park, a place I didn't recognize. Somehow I knew I was very far from the city.

I felt a shadow pass over me. I looked up in time to see two large shapes hurtling towards me. I leapt to the side in time to see the lion and the tiger hit the ground with resounding force; they left deep craters where they stood.

They both turned to me, grinning through their animal mask, their grey tongues hanging out with drool pooling at their paws.

"**BaCk YoU CoMe!** **ReTuRnEd To EmBrAcE YoUr DeAtH HaVe YoU?**" cackled the lion.

I regarded them calmly and took my stance, Nekoakuma in hand, "I have returned, but it is you who shall die."

The tiger barred its teeth, "**PrEtTy WoRdS ArE No DeFeNsE AgAiNsT ToOtH AnD cLAw!**"

I wasn't fazed, but the wave of familiarity that had nothing to do with the fact we'd met a day ago bothered me, "I have more than words; I'm going to defeat you. Now who are you? Tell me your names."

The lion let out a bark of harsh laughter, "**NaMeS? No PrOpEr NaMeS HaVe We. We HaVe 'TiTLe'.**"

I frowned in confusion, "Title? What title do you have?"

The tiger smiled fiendishly, "**SuMiZoMe FuTaGo: DaRk TwInS. ThEy ALsO call Us** **SaTsUJiN AnD ZaNsAtSu.**"

"Very well. I am Kitsune Urabana, and proper names or not you will be erased tonight."

The lion, Zansatsu, pawed the ground, "**StOp SpEaKiNg YoU ShALL! GoNe Is TiMe FoR TaLk!**"

And with that the battle began.

They attacked me head on, jaws snapping. I dodged and struck. I left several wounds, but none of them deep. Their masks oozed black blood, but they didn't pause, not for a second. My blows seemed to have no effect; they didn't show pain or anger, just a sick gleeful expression like they were heartily enjoying themselves.

All the while I also had the feeling they were barely trying. Their attacks were sloppy; not many were connecting anymore and they left themselves wide open on all sides.

I began to notice something else. I was losing my grip on what was happening. My vision was slowly dimming. My ears were starting to ring. My palms were clammy and my breathing was turning shallow.

I could faintly hear Nekoakuma calling out to me, _Kitsune! You're fading away, I can't..._

Her voice became quieter and quieter. The world was shrinking. Everything went black.

I felt like I was floating, drifting downwards. There was...nothing. The complete nothingness surrounded me. I lost all sense of time. It felt like weeks and yet it could have been seconds passing by. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed.

Eventually I felt myself stop. Sensation returned, first to my toes then it worked its way up until my entire body was tingling. I felt grass; cool under the touch of my fingertips. I heard wind and felt it whip through my hair. The sharp scent of an oncoming storm hit my nose.

Gradually my vision returned to me. The sky was a dark purple; the clouds shifting angrily as thunder roared and lightning bleached the sky. I sat up from lying down. I was in no place I'd ever been, that much I was certain. There was nothing remarkable about where I was save the fact that there were dozens of hills that stretched to the horizon, covered in deep emerald grass. There were no buildings or landmarks of any kind in any direction I looked.

Suddenly a blast of wind struck me with ferocity, tearing at my clothes. I was shocked to notice I was no longer wearing my shinigami uniform. Instead I wore a teal spring kimono with designs of silver foxes adorning it.

The echoes of distant roars filled the air. Satsujin and Zansatsu soared down from the clouds, straight towards me. I reached to pull Nekoakuma from her sheath, but there was no sheath. No sheath and no Nekoakuma.

I looked around wildly. There was nothing near me, no sign of her. I reached out for her and tried to summon her, but to no avail. I was alone.

Satsujin's tail shot forward and sliced a deep gash in my arm. I gasped in pain and stumbled back. The tiger creature reared up for another attack when I spotted something behind it. Atop a large hill there was a sword sticking out of the earth. Whether or not it was Nekoakuma, I needed a weapon or I wouldn't last long.

I ducked as Zansatsu spewed deep violet flames and darted forward. I narrowly avoided getting trampled under the masked beast's paws as I hid behind Satsujin's limb. Then, at the last possible moment I ran straight up the hill holding the sword.

The demonic twins were right on my tail, launching all types of projectiles from acid to ice. I was able to avoid most but I reached the top of the hill with several burns and cuts. My kimono had lost one sleeve and half of the other, the obi had been slashed off and a large chuck near the bottom had been burned black.

Now that I was close to it, I could see that the sword imbedded in the ground was clearly not Nekoakuma. The blade itself was purple, close to the color of my eyes and seemed to be made out of crystal. The hilt was silver, wrapped in white cloth were one's hand would grip it, and adorned with small scarlet stones the size of your fingernail. I would have examined it longer had my life not been in jeopardy.

I reached out and pulled the sword from the hill. The moment I did I felt energy fill my body and race through my veins. The blade glowed and pulsed. The ground shuddered and a sharp wind whipped around me.

Shinning black threads leaked out of the crystal and wrapped around my arms and the rest of my body. For a second I was blind, but just as suddenly as they had appeared the threads vanished without a trace.

I felt different now, changed. I felt connected now like when I'm speaking with Nekoakuma, but not entirely. I wasn't whole; in fact I was empty, lacking substance. Like having an unloaded gun or a puzzle that's missing a piece. Incomplete.

I observed the crystal carefully, and noticed it was hollowed out. I didn't have time to notice anything else however, as my foes were on the offensive again. As we exchanged blows I noticed something. They had become slower, or perhaps I'd just gotten faster. I was also able to complete more complex fight patterns and their openings became more obvious. I now had the upper hand, but still I was lacking something.

I was just considering what course of action I should take when Zansatsu ceased moving completely. Satsujin followed suit. For an agonizing sixty seconds, no one moved. Finally I snapped. I launched forward and plunged my newfound sword into Zansatsu's neck. Black blood spurted out, coating my fingers and covering my face. The pain must have been excruciating but it was smiling. Smiling like someone who has lost their sanity.

Suddenly, my sword was dragged deeper into its body, taking me with it. There was a layer of grey and black sinew, muscle, and blood before I hit white. Pure, blinding white.

I couldn't fathom what had happened. I had a pins and needles sensation hit my body. Not painful, but very unpleasant. It felt like I was flying and falling at the same time. Voices came from everywhere, memories trailing behind them.

I saw Kaigaishii-sensei, his blue eyes looking straight at me, "_and had he not been a murderer then he would have been an asset to the Thirteen Court Guard Companies._"

Then I saw my friends, my parents, my grandmother. People were shouting and whispering, laughing and crying.

_Do you know what fine stands for?_

_Show me your arms._

_But I'll see you again soon, you can be sure of that._

_Isn't there __**anyone**__ who cares about you?_

Then I started to hear screaming. It took me a moment to realize the screaming was coming from me. Indescribable pain wracked my whole body in waves, each wave somehow worse than the previous. I felt like something was sucking up any joyful or comfortable feelings I'd even had. Even more disturbing, I felt like a hole had opened up in my throat and was stealing away my voice; anything I'd said or ever wanted to say was gone. My screams dimmed and then faded out all together. The silence that followed was insufferable. I felt like an enormous weight was crushing me. I could barely breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't blink. All I could do was wallow in my agony and helplessness.

Through my anguish I could feel a cold darkness creeping up on me. I felt claws of ice rake my arms, legs and torso. I couldn't turn my head due to the enormous pressure I felt to see if they were claws or talons or if they even existed at all.

The claws struck my throat, but the cold sensation remained and formed a lump. I tried to cry out but it turned to ash in my mouth and I remained mute.

In my delirium due to the pain I thought to myself, _So they really have dragged me down to Hell._

Just when I couldn't possibly take any more, everything stopped. It was like time itself had come to a standstill. The only thing I could distinguish above me was a ladder. A bright, glowing ladder. I reached up to touch it but before I could grab it doubt and misery descended on my like a fog.

A voice filled my head, _No one's going to be there if you get out anyway. Your immediate family is practically all dead and you have next to no friends. Who would care if you went missing?_ _No one._

That...that isn't true! Renji would care! Izuru would care! Rairakku-sensei and Kaigaishii-sensei would care!

_Really? Would they?_

Yes!

_Have they __**said **__they care about you?_

They don't have to! Because I know that deep down they love me! Maybe not as much as I love them, but I know they still do!

_And you're __**sure**__ of this?_

To tell the truth I wasn't. But I had to believe, and there was one thing I was certain of, which was that if I didn't get out of here now I never would.

I reached for the ladder again.

_He wouldn't care._

I stopped short.

_You know he wouldn't. And he never will._

That...that isn't...

_Oh but it is, and you know it. Your precious Byakuya doesn't waste a single solitary worry on you._

Worry? No, I know for certain that is a lie. He's worried about me before, he's gone out of his way several times to make sure I was okay. I remembered the questions, the salve that smelt of apples.

_The Captain has been worried about you, don't ask me why cause I don't know._

Yes, that's right he was. The feeling of lying of grass, of sunlight hitting my face, and the scent of cherry blossoms invaded my mind.

Issho.

Even if we never had another memory together, nothing could erase the fact that we'd been there. Together.

I summoned the last of my strength and reached for the ladder. My fingers grasped the bottom rung, and all at once I felt weightless. The dark and sombre clouds that had invaded my mind evaporated.

It took no energy at all to scale the ladder. My legs themselves didn't even touch the rungs at all; it was like pulling yourself up when you're underwater, they just floated.

Bit by bit, my world was lightening. With a sudden flash I was once again in the large field.

I landed gracefully on my feet. Zansatsu snarled, but I could see now it was weakening. Satsujin looked startled, and I took advantage of the lack of action from them to attack. I plunged my sword into Zansatsu's skull. The scream it emitted was shrill and blood-curdling. It thrashed about but I could tell that now, finally, it was in its death throes.

Its large body began to dissolve. A black pool formed around a lump, the remains of the creature. It was roughly twice the size of an adult human. I felt the odd desire to examine the remnants of the lion-like beast.

Satsujin didn't make any move to stop me as I approached the lump. I bend down and touched the surface. It was syrupy, thick, and slate grey in color. I picked up a large chuck and threw it aside. I felt the compulsion to dig, and so I did. I used both hands to scoop out the muddy goo, throwing it carelessly in all directions.

Finally, I got to its core. It was now akin to an adult. An extremely dirty adult, but an adult nonetheless. I continued to clean it. I could now distinguish eyes, nose, a mouth, and hair. I was shocked to discover that underneath everything it had flaming red hair. After a while I could distinguish it was male. I cleaned more and was disturbed to realize how familiar this person looked. In fact...there was only one person it could be, and yet I desperately wish it weren't so. I eased open their eyelids, my way of obtaining irrefutable proof. To my complete and utter dismay, they were violet. The man I held was my father.

I felt myself go numb. This wasn't possible. My father was dead. He died long ago. This wasn't possible. This couldn't be true. But deep down, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was. Oh how it was.

The voice of Satsujin sounded far away, "**SpItEfUl ChIlD! HaTeFuL ChIlD! YoU MuRdErEd YoUr OwN FaThEr!**"

I was unable to form any sort of response. I couldn't ponder how they had no rightful names and yet one could know of the other's identity. I couldn't do anything. I just sat, immobile.

I was vaguely aware of Satsujin moving away, but I did not act. I _could _not act. I just stroked my dead father's head absently, absorbing nothing save two things.

One, that I had murdered my own father. My father, who was claimed dead years prior.

And two, of a horrible feeling in my throat and an emptiness in my abdomen. No, not emptiness, it more like...

Hollowness.

* * *

BAM. Chapter 9. In the bag, done, finito, complete, fin. Go home. Naw I'm just kidding. I would like to once more apologize for this taking so long. I would also like to ask you to continue to read the rest of the story chapters and review. There's a very good chance I will finish this story next chapter. BUT for those of you that enjoyed this tale I will be writting a sequel. Have a good November! ^_^


	11. Episode 10: Dead But Not Gone

**Hey guys! *dodges bullets* I am so sorry this took me five months. It shouldn't have, but with final exams, Christmas, New Year's and everything else I was busy. Busy and unmotivated. Not a good combination. I will talk more at the end of the chapter. Enjoy your reading!**

**

* * *

**

I fingered my father's matted and dirty red hair. I was numb, frozen, except for the monotonous strokes of my fingertips through my father's hair. I couldn't understand anything. I was like a sponge that had absorbed too much water; I just sat, lethargic and uncomprehending.

After a few minutes or perhaps it was seconds, or even hours, I began to register things again. I realized why their voices sounded so familiar. I had heard them before, long ago. I never would have guessed that the reason was because they were my parents. A horrifying realization hit me; if this was my father, then it must mean that Satsujin must be...

My mother.

And I would have to kill her, as I killed my father...I killed my father.

For another long while, I couldn't tell you how long, I fell prey to the swirling abyss that my mind turned into. It regurgitated thoughts at random, and insisted upon replaying the moment when I plunged my blade into my father's neck. I also felt bits and pieces of memories hit me. Words, shouts, laughs, cries, warmth, solitude. Nothing stayed for long.

Eventually I managed to get a grip on reality again. I needed to figure out what to do. I had to do something, otherwise I would lose my sanity. I carefully laid my father's head on the grass. I turned to my right and started clawing at the earth. I wasn't crazy or anything, I was just digging.

I dug, slowly but surely. I started out making it the right size, then deepened it. I didn't know how deep to make it, but my arms were trembling fiercely when it was close to three feet so I stopped.

I put my father's body into the hole carefully. I folded his arms over his chest at straightened him up as best I could.

I looked around. A few feet to my left there was a small red flower. I plucked it gently and made it so that my father's hand was holding it loosely. I knew I should say something, he deserved that much, but try as I might I couldn't think of what to say. I barely knew him, but I still loved him.

In the end, the only thing I could say was, "I'm so sorry Dad...so sorry..."

I pushed the dirt back over him. I packed everything down firmly, then wrote in the dirt with my finger, 'Here lies Hiroyuki Yoru.'

I sat for a moment, shaking. I didn't dare linger; if I did I would never leave. I managed to stand. The scene had changed now. The sky was no longer stormy but simply black. No stars, no clouds, just black. The grass looked bleached; the green was gone and it looked sickly white. There was one other major change, and that was in the distance there was a blurry shape. I couldn't tell what it was, but I felt an impulse to find out. Besides, what else could I do?

I started off towards the blur at a slow pace. My legs were shaking which made it difficult to walk but I managed. They grass made soft swishing noises as I stumbled along.

Despite how insane this might seem, I felt better. Not better as in healed and 100% fine, but better as in improved. I deduced that what I experienced before was a compact form of Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, or something very close. It would explain why I was re-experiencing the event, and would coincide with my inability to cope with...what happened. It was a surprisingly brief event however and I didn't think that was normal. Then again, what about this situation could be considered normal?

I was also aware that there was no more wind. In fact, there was no wind or anything else that could make any sort of noises save my footsteps. I decided to concentrate on the only sound there was, the sound of my feet moving through the grass. _Swish-swish, swish-swish, swish-swish_...

_WHAM._

That was the sound of me tripping on something and slamming into the ground.

I groaned and slowly pushed myself up. My arms shook and I hissed as hot pain burned my muscles.

As I kept walking I discovered I was weaker and more tired than before. My feet were starting to drag and my pace slowed considerably. I hadn't been going fast before and now I moved at little more than a snail's pace.

And yet somehow, the blur was closer than before. Very close in fact. Close enough for me to discern what this blur was. Close enough to be standing in front of it. The blur was a black tower.

The tower was so tall I couldn't see the top. Black birds circled the tower. Yet despite their numbers (there must have been twenty of them in total) they made no sound. I couldn't tell if the walls of the tower were brick, stone or some other substance, but whatever it was it was black as night. Directly in front of me was a large, gaping hole that was around fifteen feet tall.

I suppose that would be the way in. Not ominous in the slightest.

I walked wearily through the hole. Weary. That would be the best word I could think of to describe me right now. Weary in body and mind.

I was so weary in fact that the entire mood set on by the blood covered bricks, the enormous winding stairs that lined the walls and the garden of dead plants completely went over my head, leaving me unfazed. I began climbing the staircase one step at a time, staring at my burnt and bloodstained socks, having lost my sandals sometime back. I don't recall exactly when.

I didn't know how long I took to reach the top of the staircase. Frankly, I didn't care. But eventually I did make it. I came to a large door three times my height. It was made of black metal and had designs and symbols carved into it. Next to the door was another starcase leading still farther upward.

I reached up to turn the crystal door knob when a voice in my head said, "_You should knock."_

I paused. "Why?" I asked the voice aloud.

"_It's rude not to. You don't see people just walking in to other people's homes do you?"_

"I suppose that's true."

"_It is. Now knock."_

I decided it best not to anger the voice further, whatever it was. Was I going insane again? Maybe.

I knocked on the door three times and waited. I heard a click and what sounded like gears turning as the door slowly opened. It revealed a large room with a low table and hundreds of candles lining the walls. It struck a chord of familiarity within me.

I advanced into the room slowly, unsure what I'd find. Suddenly I noticed a hooded figure sitting at the table. It beckoned me to sit down. I eased myself down on my knees and laid my hands on the table. They were shockingly quite grey and spattered with black and red liquid.

As I picked at the dry spots on my hands the person sitting across from me removed their hood.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Rairakku-sensei?"

She nodded, "Hello my little fox." She sounded tired and her face showed worry.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No I'm afraid to say it's not. I hoped not to have to resort to this but circumstances have changed."

"Circumstances? What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid things have taken a turn for the worst. You cannot possibly imagine what is going to happen."

I rubbed my temples and sighed, "Would you mind enlightening me?"

"Not at all. In fact, that is the reason I am here."

"Oh yes, that reminds me. How _are _you here right now?"

She took a sip from her china tea cup, "In the truest sense of the word I am not here right now. This is a projection of my soul that is within this room. It is for that reason that this room is named 'The Projection Room'. I am actually in the Urabana Manor, in the room your met me in on your first trip there."

I looked around, "So, how is this room here? Did you put it here?"

She chuckled, but it was a dry and humourless sound, "No. It would be impossible to build such a room here as it is very nearly impossible to get here in the first place. What you see now is a projection of the room in the Manor. What the room actually looks like is entirely different."

I nodded slowly, "I see, I think. But how is it nearly impossible to be here? I'm here aren't I?"

"You are indeed," she affirmed, "and it is so difficult to enter here because this is an alternate dimension."

I frowned, "But shinigami go to the World of the Living all the time from the Soul Society."

"That is because there are defined paths from those two worlds. The world you are in right now is incredibly isolated. It has one small, shaky link between it and the World of the Living. Beyond that I don't know if it has anymore links. There is also another factor that makes this world unique."

"And that would be?" I interjected.

She gestured around her, "That this world is not only an alternate dimension, but it is also a dimension of time."

"What is the difference?" I asked, confused.

"There is a distinct difference." She said coolly. Had we been in a lesson I think she would have berated me for asking the question in such a way.

"The difference," she continued, "is that a dimension of time has no fixed location in the space time continuum. It can open doors to the past, present, and future. They are incredibly dangerous and unpredictable. I've seen a few destroyed in my years solely because they are too delicate; if one were to open the wrong door it could set off a chain reaction that could destroy entire centuries, perhaps even millennia. Not to mention the series of events it could trigger if one were to muck about in time zones with no regard for the consequences. Or perhaps even more frightening, the consequences of people changing events who know exactly what they're doing."

Here she fell silent. I had a feeling this is not the first time she has dealt with a matter of this calibre and origin.

I felt it best not to let her dwell on whatever it was she was dwelling on, so I brought up something that had been bothering me, "You've told me how you're here but you haven't told me why you're here."

She blinked twice rapid fire then nodded curtly, "You are quite right. I am here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"There is a disturbance in the fabric of time. Something is happening, or to be more precise something already happened and its repercussions are slowly making their way across the years. I've managed to link it back to you."

"Me? What have I done?" I asked incredulous.

"It isn't what you've have done so much as it is something you're going to do. Somehow you got into the time stream and changed an event, though whether it was for better or for worse I couldn't tell you."

"I don't understand, you still haven't told me everything," I was shocked to discover my voice had gone down an octave.

My grandmother noticed it too, "Are you alright Kitsune?"

"I think so." My voice deepened another octave.

I squeaked, and with my deep voice you'd be surprised how bizarre it sounded.

My hands started to shake. They became bonier and my nails grew, sharpened to claws and turned black.

"What's happening!" I cried. My voice no longer sounded even remotely like my own.

"It seems I have run out of time," Rairakku-sensei replied gravely, "whatever happens be careful. I love you my little fox."

"What? No! Rairakku-sensei, wait!" I shouted and reached for her. My transformed hand grasped empty air. She was gone. The room was suddenly out of focus and was fading fast. In a matter of seconds it was gone.

The room in its place was in a state of disrepair. The table I was sitting at now was burnt and a large chunk of it had been broken off. There was only one window and it had half of a faded red, dirty, moth eaten curtain hanging above it while the other half was in a heap below it. Most of the roof was destroyed and bones littered the floor.

Suddenly white hot pain tore across my body. I fell backwards and hit the stone floor. I screamed and thrashed as fire burned its way through my veins. My eyes felt like they were dissolving. My teeth felt like they were being pulled out again and again. I felt like my body was being raked with glass and covered in salt. My jaw unhinged itself from my head and hit the floor, my tongue falling beside with a wet smacking sound. My hand flew up to feel where my jaw was supposed to be, touching the roof of my mouth instead. I let out weird, garbled sounds, as I could no longer scream properly, out of sheer horror.

I flailed about on the floor for a moment longer before a final burst of pain wracked by body, then ceased completely. I felt a tingling sensation everywhere, as if my entire body has fallen asleep. I held my hand up in front of my face. It was black now, as dark as the starless sky outside. My nails were now ivory claws that were razor sharp.

I also noticed that a black sleeve had replaced the teal sleeve of the kimono I woke up in. I lifted my head and saw that my entire outfit had changed. I now wore black boots and a long black robe that went to my ankles. Red fabric circled the holes in my sleeves where my hands came out as well as around my neck.

I slowly sat up. The room was the same as it was; not a thing was different. I stood up completely and dusted myself off.

I felt...odd. Like I'd just seen something terrible and was waiting for the shock and horror to set it. I also felt refreshed inside, like you do after crying a lot.

I looked at my hands again. I doubt they were the only thing that changed. But was I brave enough to look at my face? I noticed that there was a broken mirror lying on the ground on the other side of the room. I walked towards it slowly, my footsteps echoing off the walls. I kneeled down and picked up a large fragment of the mirror. I held it up to my face.

I gasped. The mirror fell from my grasp and shattered on the floor. I picked up another large piece with shaking fingers. I slowly held it up in front of my face, needing to make sure what I saw was true.

Reflected in the mirror was an enormous skull. Its eyeless sockets looked back at me, emotionless. There was no jaw. There were several teeth in the skull, deadly sharp. The hair was silver, but it was dull as if it had tarnished. It was also thick and wild.

I gingerly patted the skull that was now my head. I was surprised to find that it was warm to the touch, but very solid and very there. I scratched the skull experimentally. I hissed in pain as grey blood oozed from the cut. But a second later the cut healed itself, leaving no evidence of it having been there.

I might have spent longer examining myself if I didn't hear a distant roaring. It was coming from outside. I rushed to the window and looked down. Satsujin sat at the base of the tower, snarling. In a flash she was climbing the side of the tower in leaps and bounds.

I was panicking inside. I would have to face my mother. Kill her. I didn't know if my heart and mind could handle killing a parent a second time. Why was this happening?

Satsujin was almost at the window. I took several steps back and drew my blade slowly. Its new shape caught my eye. It was curved, like Nekoakuma, but instead of silver it was black. The hilt was made of bones, both big and small, fitting together like the pieces of a puzzle. There was a red jewel in the base of the hilt, just like in Nekoakuma. This was a Zanpaku-to, there could be no doubt.

The lion creature burst through the window, jaws snapping. With speed I didn't think I possessed, I blocked, jabbed, then leapt to the other side of the room in a blur of movement. My blade nicked Satsujin's side leaving a shallow but long cut.

She hissed and stumbled, baring her teeth at me. Our battle continued thusly: she attacked and I parried her blows. My reaction time was superb, my reflexes three times what they were before. It was as if I could almost see what was going to happen before it did.

"**It WoULd SeEm YoU HaVe GaInEd StReNgTh ChILd,**" snarled Satsujin, "**BuT It WoN'T SaVe YoU!**"

"We don't need to do this...Mother." My voice was still two octaves deeper. I could have been anyone.

Satsujin let out a harsh bark of laughter, "**I Am No-OnE's MoThEr!"**

"Then how did you know who my Father was?" I countered.

"**YoU BeAr MaNy Of HiS QuALItiES.**"

"And how would you know, you've never seen him before!" I snapped.

"**WrOnG! FoUGh We DiD! StRoNg Of WiLL WaS He bUt ZaNsAtSu GoT HiM In ThE EnD!**"Here the creature showed her teeth in a feral grin.

I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly, "Mother..._please._ Just go."

"**I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!**", screamed Satsujin before charging straight at me.

The attack was so rage induced that it was an easy task of side steping her attack. She ploughed through the wall behind me completely, not that the decrepit thing stood much of a chance.

I walked over to the edge, expecting to see her plummeting to the ground.

I was wrong.

Her long claws were extended, reaching towards me. I lifted my head back just in time to avoid getting decapitated. Her long body flew up. It was hurtling up the tower to the roof.

I wasted no time in using shunpo up the black walls of the tower, only a few seconds behind her.

As I ran behind her I was reacquainted with the fact that this tower was extremely high. It took us a full minute to reach the top, me neither gaining distance nor losing any. The tower surpassed the clouds by a good twenty meters. The top of the tower was flat with a circular hole in the middle, probably where the staircase came to the top. The only other thing on the roof was an amaranthine stone sitting atop a marble pedestal on the opposite side of the roof. There was a moon floating high in the sky now, shinning with a pale silver sheen. The sky was still absent of stars.

Satsujin's growl echoed around our new battlefield. I took my stance and waited for her to attack. I didn't wait long.

Her claws were unsheathed and were slashing at me with renewed force. Our match continued. She spat balls of fire at me. They buried hotly and flew at me with incredible speed. I dodged two and sliced the third in half. The flames didn't even burn a single hair on my head.

She tried launching ice spikes. With a sweep of my blade I shattered five of them. The sixth flew by my right arm and buried itself in the ground.

She tried launching acid. Not a single speck landed on me.

She tried launching bolts of blue lightning. The ground was scared with burn marks. I was spotless.

Time and time again whatever she attacked me with was destroyed before it could get to me. After a while I lost the initial surprise at my boost in skill. Now I was more preoccupied as to how her skill seemed to have diminished.

After cutting through another spear of ice, I called out, "Is this the best you can do? Did you lose some talent on the way up the tower?"

"**SiLeNcE!**" she snarled. But underneath I could see she was flustered and irritated.

"You seem to have lost your killer instinct, or perhaps your aim." I was goading her into revealing why the tables had turned so suddenly.

"**ThE OnLy ThInG I HaVe LoSt Is ZaNsAtSu! He WaS HaLf Of My PoWeR!**"

Bingo. Half her power? I see. Then this would be easier than before. And yet, at the same time it was harder, knowing her true identity.

I couldn't think for very long as more projectiles of every sort came at me.

I slashed them and moved forward. I kept talking, "Half of your power? So you're helpless now?"

"**No!**" she barked, "**I Am FaR FrOm It!**"

I leapt forward, cutting her right paw deeply before retreating to a safe distance, "You could have fooled me."

She screeched and lunged for me. I dodged and jabbed my blade into her shoulder. She roared and attacked me again.

I dodged again before putting space between us. I asked her, "So you and Zansatsu are connected then?"

She was panting. Blood oozed from her wounds and stained the ground, "**A PiTiFuL LiTtLe GiRL CoULD NEvEr UnDeRsTaNd**."

"Try me." I answered.

She snorted. I thought she wouldn't bother saying anything on the subject but she surprised me, "**VeRy WeLL. ZaNsAtSu AnD I ArE TwO HaLvEs Of ThE SaMe SoUL. We BeCamE a HoLLoW AfTeR OuR DeATh. BuT A PaiR of SoUL ReApErS FoUnD Us OnE DaY, FeAsTiNg On ThE SoULs Of ThE DePaRTEd. ThEY AtTaCKeD Us AnD DeFeAtEd Us. BuT, OuR SoUL DiD NoT Go To ThE SoUL SoCiETy. InStEaD It WaS SpLiT In TwO AnD AbSoRbED HaTrED, RaGe, AnD PoWeR FrOm ThE HeArTS Of ThE PaThETiC HuMaNs ThAt SuRrOuNdEd WhErE We WeRe KiLLeD. We BeCamE FaSTEr AnD StRoNgEr ThAN BeFoRe. IN ThE BeGiNniNg We WeRe SaTiSFieD WiTh SLaUgHtEriNg WHaTeVeR We FoUnD, BuT SoOn We GrEw BoReD Of ThAt. We WaNTED ReVeNgE On ThE SoUL ReApErS WhO KiLLeD Us. ThOSe SoUL ReApERs WeRe YoUr PaReNtS. AnD So We HuNTeD ThEm DoWN...**"

She smiled a horrifying, feral grin, "**AnD We DeVoUReD ThEm, BoDy AnD SoUL**."

I rushed at her, smashing the hilt of my blade on her forehead with incredible force. She stumbled back, grey blood leaking from the crack I had made in her mask.

"I see. Then you are no longer my mother, and I won't treat you as such!" I slashed and stabbed her multiple times, fuelled by my anger.

I ducked, dodged, and weaved around her attacks, taking time to launch a few devastating ones of my own.

After a few minutes of this I finally released the finishing blow. Or at least, that's what I had intended it to be.

At the last possible moment she ducked down, my blade narrowly missing her head. Instead it plunged into the red stone that was sitting atop the pedestal. It shattered and melted into ash.

For a moment I thought nothing happened. Then I felt the ground start to shake, and a fierce wind began to blow. The sky turned an angry red, pulsing with dark clouds. The winds sped up, becoming something akin to a tornado.

I felt my feet lose contact with the roof. I kicked wildly, trying to regain my balance. Satsujin was lifted off the roof as well. She was snarling and snapping at the wind, as if through sheer strength and force of will she could fight it off. I sheathed my blade, not wanting to chance losing it.

The winds tore me right and left, backwards and forwards. I lost all sense of direction. I was vaguely aware of the sensation that I was rising, but I couldn't be sure. I could just hear Satsujin screeching over the roar of the wind. Suddenly, I felt like I'd gone through a wall of glass. There was a deafening crash and I felt pain all over my body.

Then I was falling. I was falling so fast. The world was a blur. My body refused to cooperate, remaining immobile despite my best efforts. I finally hit the ground. But it wasn't the ground, it was water.

My body now stung from the hitting the water so fast and without being in any sort of diving position. I slowly began the sink. I was panicking. I couldn't move, and now I couldn't breathe. The edges of my vision began to darken. I still couldn't move.

The last thing I thought before I fell prey to the darkness was, "Am I going to die?"

* * *

**Ta-dah! That's the end of this story. Or is it? No, no it isn't. I've ended up not cutting it off here. I thought about it and ending it here isn't necessairy, in fact it turns out it would be to my benefit and yours if I didn't. I apologize for this. I intend to write a sequel so keep that in mind. I will also put a link to a picture I drew of Kitsune after her transformation. To answer the question you didn't ask no, she isn't a Hollow. Well, not completely. It will be explained later on. Sorry to end on a cliff hanger, that's just how I roll ^_^**

**Kitsune Picture (remove the spaces): www. deviant art. com/ ?qh =& section =&q = kitsune + hollow #/d 38lg 8n **


	12. Episode 11: Reluctant Comrades

**Hey guys. I am honestly sorry for not posting this sooner. I had a total lack of motivation and writer's block. But now I know how this whole thing is going to end and hopefully it will go smoother now. Enjoy and thank you for being patient.**

**I don't own any Bleach related things, but I do own Kitsune. **

* * *

Slowly but surely the fog of blackness lifted. For a while I didn't even blink, but eventually I began to focus. I was lying on my side on a hard, cold surface. The world was bathed in a golden glow. I blinked several times and my vision cleared. I could now see that it was almost evening; the sun was setting directly in front of me. I tilted my head down and saw that I was lying next to a small lake. I also saw that I was still dressed in my black outfit and therefore still transformed.

I was really sick of being in near death experiences.

I eased myself over so I was lying on my stomach and slowly used to hands to push myself up. My arms shook under the pressure, but I managed to get into a kneeling position before having to stop.

I felt woozy. The world shifted around, making it hard to keep my balance. I clenched every muscle in my body and managed to keep myself from falling over. Eventually the world slowed and finally stopped spinning. I waited to see if it would start up again, but thankfully it didn't.

I stood up, albeit carefully. I was feeling alright, until a moment later my stomach heaved and I vomited out a litre of water. I couldn't imagine what that must have looked like with me having no jaw.

After that I was feeling significantly better. I dusted myself off and tried to get my bearings. As I had noticed before, I had ended up beside a lake and with all that water in my lungs, I deduced that I must have been close to drowning and somehow managed to float to shore before dying. I'm glad I was unconscious for that but at the same time I'm curious as to what exactly happened.

I struggled to remember what had happened before I hit the water. There was the stone, the stone that was sitting on the pedestal on the roof of the tower. I shattered it with my sword...

Wait my sword! My hands flew to my red sash which held the sheath to my sword. It was empty. I was about to panic when I spotted the hilt of the sword in the grass a few meters away. I took an experimental step forward and, after finding myself to be okay, I walked over to the hilt, filled with relief.

That relief quickly vanished when I picked up the hilt only to find that the blade was missing.

What? How was that possible? How could the blade be detached? Did it get damaged? How? I couldn't answer any of these questions, but I did know one thing. I had to find it. Without that blade I was unarmed and Satsujin could appear at any moment.

I scanned the field. I combed through the sand and rocks at the edge of the lake but I was unsuccessful at finding anything. I put my head underwater, but from what I could see it wasn't there. I contemplated diving around to search for it, but if the hilt made it to shore I made the assumption that the blade must have as well. I searched everywhere close to where I fell and then, having found nothing, I moved on to the areas farther away.

I came to a large clump of bushes with dark green leaves. I stuck my hands in and pushed the branches aside to see deeper in the bushes to see if the blade had flown over here. What I saw was not a black blade but a pair of wide, blue eyes staring up at me.

The eyes were part of the dirty face of a young boy. He had a mop of ebony hair with several tresses hanging in front of his face. He had hollow cheeks, I would guess from malnutrition. He stared up at me, silent.

I let the branches fall back into place. I wanted to help him, but I didn't have the time. I could be attacked at any moment. I turned and started looking elsewhere. I didn't have time to deal with him, whoever he was.

As I continued my search, I heard a rustling behind me. I looked back. I could see the boy's black hair sticking out of the bush now. I sighed, having no desire to deal with him at all. I turned around and kept searching. After a few minutes I could see that the blade wasn't here. There would be no point in searching around here anymore because the blade was large enough that it couldn't be hidden or easily missed. I had to move on, maybe see if anyone around here had stumbled upon it. As a last resort I would search the lake and that was something I sincerely hoped I wouldn't have to do.

I saw that there were houses in the distance. I decided to start with those. I started walking off towards the houses. As I walked I thought I heard soft, quick footsteps from behind me. I stopped and turned around. I didn't see anyone. Odd...

I began walking again, only to hear the footsteps start up behind me. I stopped. So did the footsteps.

Start. Stop. Start. Stop.

The footsteps moved when I did and were silent when I stopped. Every time I turned around there was nothing there. I was starting to get annoyed.

After another minute of this I could no longer stand it. I used shunpo and circled back around behind whoever was following me. I was shocked to find that it was the little boy from the bush. I put a hand on his shoulder, holding him gently but firmly so he wouldn't be able to run away.

He jumped in surprised, then turned to look at me. His eyes were wide and fearful, as if he thought I was going to kill him or something equally as unpleasant.

"Hello." I said, deciding this was the best place to start our conversation.

"H-h-h-hello," The boy stuttered in reply. He was either intimidated by my bizarre appearance or by my unnaturally deep voice. Probably both.

"Have you been following me?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I was curious to see if he would tell the truth.

"I uh, well I um...yes." I answered quietly.

Poor kid was shaking like a leaf. What kind of life has he lived? I can't be thinking about it. It didn't matter. I didn't have time to get involved.

"I see. Stop it."

He blinked, "W-what?"

"Stop following me. I have things I need to take care of. Alone."

"B-b-but-"

"No buts." I let go of his shoulder and started walking again.

For a moment I'd thought he was going to do like I asked but then I heard the shuffling sound of his footsteps.

I whipped around to face him, "What part of 'stop it' did you not understand?"

"Let me come with you." He said, sidestepping my question completely.

"No." I turned back around, my mind set on leaving him behind and getting to those houses.

Unfortunately he had other plans. He rushed up beside me and kept pace with me.

"I'll be really quiet and I'll keep up with you the whole way and I won't whine or complain at all."

"I seriously doubt that."

"It's true I promise!"

I sighed, "Why do you want to travel with me anyway? You don't even know me."

"You're right, but I saw you fall from the sky and you hit the water really hard. I thought you died but then you washed up on shore. You'd have to be pretty strong to survive something like that and I need someone strong to protect me."

I looked down at him, "Protect you? Protect you from what?"

He looked around, like we were being watched, "Some people."

Vagueness wasn't helpful in this situation. But wait, what did he say about me falling from the sky?

"What did you just say?" I demanded.

He blinked, "That you could protect me?"

"No before that."

His brow crinkled in concentration, then said, "Oh, you mean about you falling and hitting the water?"

I nodded, "Yes that. You saw me fall?"

"Yeah," he replied "there was this thing, kinda like a hole, in the sky that opened up and I saw something fall out. It was this black blob and it was falling really fast. Then it hit the water and it made a huge splash. At first I didn't see anything, but then the water got dark and then theses...tentacles I guess, came out of the water. They were big and black and wriggling. And then...they threw you up."

If I had eyebrows I would have raised them in surprise, "They threw me up?"

"Well basically. I mean, they must have been made of goo or mud or something because the tentacles just dissolved and left you on the shore. It kinda looked like they threw you up."

Well, that was interesting. So that was how I'd gotten to shore. Big, black tentacles. I can honestly say that wasn't the first scenario I'd thought up. I'd have time to figure that out later. Right now, I had a blade to find.

I started to walk away, "Thank you for telling me. Now I'll be on my way."

He quickly caught up to me, not that I was shocked at this point.

"So are you going to protect me?"

"No."

He rushed in front of me, forcing me to stop, "Why not?"

"Because I haven't the time or the desire to protect you. I'm sorry, but it isn't worth it."

"B-but you can't" he stuttered.

"I assure you, I can." I realized I was being cold to him, but it had to be done. He would never leave me alone otherwise.

"Look, all you have to do is get me to my friend's house and then I'll be fine!" he was pleading with me now.

"And just what is so important about getting to your friend's house?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Look it isn't important right now. I just need to get there, okay?"

This was becoming troublesome. He refused to leave me alone and he was incredibly persistent. What could I say that would deter him?

"I must find my blade; that is the most important thing for me. Without it I'm not be able to protect you even if I wanted to. I don't where it is and finding it could take some time." I hoped the thought of waiting around and following me in search of my blade might make him think twice about coming.

I saw a spark of recognition in his eyes, "You mean that black metal thing?"

I stared at him, "You saw it?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It was taken by some guys from Haran Umi."

"From where?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "I guess you really aren't from around here. The Haran Umi is the top gang. They pretty much run everything."

I gestured to the landscape, "And around here would be?"

"The 86th district of Rugonkai."

I was flabbergasted, to put it bluntly, "Rugonkai? As in...The Soul Society?"

It was the boy's turn to look surprised, "Well yeah. Where did you think we were?"

I shook my head, "It isn't important. I know where I am now, to a degree at least, and I have people I can see who can tell me things."

I pushed him aside and started jogging briskly. The boy rushed after me. He even went so far as to grasp my billowing cloak.

"Please wait!" he cried.

I slowed a little, but didn't stop. Something had been bugging me and I decided to voice it, "What's your name anyway?"

"Zephaniah, but...my friends...call me...Zeph." he panted.

"I see. Well Zephaniah I am only going to say this once more; stop clinging to me, stop following me, and return to where you came from."

My coldness and desire to leave him behind surprised me. I hadn't always been this way...had I? Something was wrong, this didn't seem normal. Yet at the same time if I didn't focus on it, I could feel my surprise slipping away, replaced with acceptance and apathy.

"I don't have anywhere I can go! They're going to kill me!" Tears were starting to leak out of the corners of his blue eyes.

I sighed, "That is not my problem. However I am curious enough to ask, what have you done that is terrible enough to merit you being murdered?"

He sniffed, "Wrong place, wrong time. But you have to protect me there is no other way!"

"There is always another way." I tugged my cloak out of his grip and kept walking. We had now reached a small village. It was very quiet and the wooden buildings were covered in dirt and dust. The streets were deserted. It was even more ominous now that the sun had set.

I had every intention of leaving him behind, except it was then that a voice from the shadows echoed around us.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Several large, burly, and frightening figures emerged from the alleys, surrounding Zephaniah and I. They all held crude weapons; a board with a nail in it, a club, and a rusted knife, among other things. They were certainly thugs, but poverty hits everyone and it was reflected in their tattered clothing and unwashed appearance.

A man with blond hair and a long scar on his check grinned maliciously, "So here you are you little thief."

"Did you really think you could steal from the Haran Umi and get away with it?" another growled in a gruff voice.

It was at that time that I realized that they were talking to Zephaniah. I turned to him slowly.

"What was that about 'wrong place, wrong time'?" I asked him darkly.

He met my gaze guiltily, "I didn't think you would help me if you knew I had stolen things."

"So you lied."

He hung his head, "Yes."

"And who's this?" one of them called. I smelt the alcohol on his breath as he stumbled towards me.

It's a pity I didn't have actual eyeballs, because I'm certain they would be very intimidating at this moment. Then again, staring into hollow, black eye sockets can't be underwhelming either.

"That is none of your concern." I replied, my tone overflowing with hostility.

"Oh, somebody's mad." The man answered. His voice showed that he was attempting something akin to a purr but it came out like a hoarse, crackly slur.

I clenched my fists in anger. I turned to Zephaniah, "What is it you stole from them?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Food mostly, and a spoon."

I was bewildered. He was being hunted down for such simple things. I mean, food? He was so hungry that he was willing to steal from a well-known gang for a basic necessity.

"Why a spoon?" I asked him offhandedly.

He shrugged and looked embarrassed, "I was in the heat of the moment. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

I chuckled. My good humour didn't last long.

"So who is this? Your bodyguard?" The one with the scar sneered.

"W-w-well...I-I-I-I-" he sputtered.

The drunken one sauntered up to Zephaniah and shoved him roughly, "You answer Farrar when he speaks to you."

The others started to close in, tightening the circle. I felt my irritation spike and my hands began to itch with the desire to draw my non-existent sword.

"We'll make this quick and easy. Don't bother screaming, no one is going to come." Farrar threatened menacingly.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly the group pounced on us. I disarmed one of them instantly and used the wooden stake to fend of another's knife. After a few blocks I knocked the knife out of his hand and punched him in the face. I heard his nose crunch under the pressure of the blow. He hit the ground and didn't get up. I fended off another two of them with relative ease. They were strong, but their aim left something to be desired and they were probably starving. I couldn't tell how Zephaniah was doing, but I hadn't heard any screams so he couldn't be dying, at least not yet. A few of the more intelligent gang members had begun to flee while others blindly struck out at me. It was only matter of minutes before all the men had been beaten down and were now either unconscious or had left the scene.

I cracked my knuckles. Child's play. I turned around as was met by the sight of Zephaniah, battered and bruised, staring at me.

I reached out and grasped his chin. I tilted his head from side to side, assessing the damage. Once I was satisfied that he had received no serious injuries I let my hand drop to my side.

He continued to stare at me. I saw that he was shaking slightly. From the aftershock of the attack, or perhaps from me? I couldn't tell. He looked lost and scared. After all, he was only a kid. If I hadn't been with him, they probably would have beaten him to death.

I let out a long, tired sigh. "You need to get to your friend's house?"

"Yes." He answered quietly.

I remained silent for a moment, then said, "Once you arrive, will you swear to leave me alone?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes. I promise."

"Fine." I bit out grudgingly.

He blinked, "You-you mean you'll do it? You'll protect me?"

"For the time being. However, there is something I must retrieve before we leave." I retrieved a discarded knife lying next to a passed out body. I straightened up, turned and began to walk away briskly. I signalled him to follow. Like an eager puppy he wasted no time in rushing to my side.

"So, what is it you need to get back?"

"My blade. I don't intent to leave without it. It is very valuable to me."

"W-what? I-I mean you heard what I said before right? The Haran Umi took it, which means that if it isn't with these guys then it's back at their camp."

I snorted, "Did you not just witness what happened?"

"Well yeah, but that was only eight guys, the whole gang is close to thirty!"

I looked at him, "Thirty untrained, poorly armed, starving men are not exactly the greatest threat I've ever encountered. Besides, I don't intend to storm the front door. I will use stealth and if that fails I have enough strength to fend them off until my blade is back in my possession."

He frowned, "Still..."

"Also at what point did I say I would be relying on you to assist me to pull this off?"

He scratched his neck, "I guess you didn't but..."

"But nothing. I am not the one who needs looking after. Just be grateful I'm helping you and keep your opinions to yourself."

He didn't say anything in response. For a brief moment I thought that would be the end of it but then he spoke up and my hopes were crushed.

"Why are you so angry?"

I whipped around, stopping him dead in his tracks, "BECAUSE IN THE PAST FEW DAYS I'VE BEEN CUT OFF FROM EVERYONE I'VE EVER LOVED, BEEN THROWN INTO A TERRIBLE BATTLE AGAINST TWO MONSTERS, I MUDERED MY FATHER, I AM BEING MADE TO DO THE SAME TO MY MOTHER, I'VE BEEN TOSSED AROUND THE UNIVERSE WITH NO REGARD FOR WHAT I WANT, AND NOW AN ANNOYING CHILD WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN I AM TRYING TO GET BACK SOMEHTING INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT!"

He didn't say anything in response. It looked as if his face might be frozen in a position of eternal shock and fear. After forty seconds of nothing but utter stillness I slowly began to start walking. Zephaniah didn't move for a while, then he began following me again.

I knew it wasn't his fault. I mean, how could it be his fault? It was just bad luck, or perhaps fate that the world decided to put me through hell. It also wasn't his fault that he was basically helpless. I had said I would protect him and that was exactly what I intended to do, at least until someone else could.

"I apologize." I said finally.

He looked up at me.

"I lost my temper. My life has been...far less than ideal up until this point, but that is not of your making. I am sorry."

He smiled at me, "Apology accepted."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. Then I remembered something, "Where does your friend live?"

"The 68th District."

"That's farther than I would have liked to travel, but it's in the direction I need to go so I suppose it will end up saving me time," I said.

"So...what now?" he asked.

"Now we rest for the night. There is no point in going after my blade tonight. It will still be there tomorrow. Do you know of a place we can stay?"

He looked thoughtful, "There are a few abandoned houses in the west part of the District, but some of them might already be occupied."

"That doesn't matter; we have no where better to go. How far is it?"

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes; signs to show that he was calculating the route, "About twenty minutes or so, maybe a bit more."

I stopped walking, then kneeled down, "Climb on my back."

His eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"There is no point in walking twenty minutes or more when we can get there in three. Now climb on my back."

Reluctantly, he climbed on my back. I shifted him so that his weight would be distributed evenly.

"I would hold on tight, if I were you." I warned.

He grasped my shoulders tightly. I used shunpo and the world blurred as I picked up speed. We reached the west end quite quickly. I kicked up dust as I skidded to a stop. I lowered Zephaniah to the ground. He climbed off and combed his fingered through his now wild and wind-swept, black hair.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

I chuckled, " Just a little trick I picked up."

There were five run-down houses to choose from. I could hear soft snores coming from the broken windows of the first so that one was out. The second one had a large hole in the roof and floor, which I wouldn't have minded had a large family of rats not made a nest under the rotting floorboards. The third house's roof had collapsed, but otherwise was unoccupied and in decent shape. We settled down in the corner comfortably.

Zephaniah curled up into a ball and yawned, "So, are you going to keep watch or somethin'?"

"For a while, but I must rest as well. A few hours isn't enough time for them to find us, so we should be safe."

He yawned again, "M'kay."

I took a deep breath in and out, allowing my body to relax.

"Goodnight," mumbled Zephaniah.

"Goodnight...Zeph." I decided I might as well use his nickname. The whole four syllable name thing was beginning to bug me. It wasn't because I was fond of him. Not at all...

"Mmm...Hey?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"I didn't ask you your name."

"I suppose you didn't. It's Kitsune."

He shifted his position, making the floorboards creak, "Okay. Goodnight Kitsune."

In a matter of moments he drifted off to sleep. His breathing became deep and even. I regarded the stars through the broken roof. All the while I kept thinking two things.

One: I needed to find my blade as soon as possible.

Two: What in the world had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**There you go. Another chapter completed. I hope you liked it. Comments? Was it bad? Good? Terrible? Tell me what you think. Leave a review if you please. **


	13. Episode 12: Bloodstained Understanding

**Hey everyone. I am very sorry this took such a long time, but all I can tell you is that life got in the way. That's just the way it is. I will do my best to update as soon as I can but...we'll just see how it goes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke to sore muscles and purples skies. I massaged my lower back which was screaming at me for sleeping against the wall. I regarded my surrounding and the previous day's events came back to mind. I let the hope that it had all been a confusing and bizarre dream die then and there.

Soft light streamed through the broken rafters revealing a dawn sky. The sun was just starting to rise. I stretched and felt my joints pop and crack in a pleasing way. I turned to look at Zeph.

The boy was snoring softly, his ebony hair hanging in front of his eyes.

As I watched him sleep, I couldn't help but wonder if I should just leave him here. I dismissed it. I had given my word; there was no going back.

I prodded him with my foot. He groaned and rolled over. I prodded him a second time, but he did not stir. Finally I settled for kicking him. At that he sputtered and opened his eyes blearily.

"Time to go," I explained.

He yawned, "Already?"

"Yes, now get up." I turned and walked out into the early morning light.

Soft birdsong drifted across the deserted street along with a warm breeze. A pleasant morning in anyone's book. But unfortunately, with the death of my father and the murder of my mother-turned monster looming at the forefront of my mind this morning did nothing to brighten my spirits.

I surveyed the area. It lacked any kind of threatening presence; the only reiatsu I could sense was from the person sleeping two houses down. Despite that I didn't feel comfortable staying here. I didn't think that the gang members of Haran Umi had the abilities to find us, at least not so early in the day, but I didn't think sticking around would be smart. Besides, the sooner we leave, the sooner I get my blade back, and the sooner I can get this..._thing_ with Satsujin over and done with.

Zeph stumbled out of the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me, where is the base of the Haran Umi gang?" I asked Zeph.

"...So, you really did mean what you said yesterday? About going after them?" he asked nervously, ignoring my question.

I looked down at him, "Yes. I meant every word."

He didn't look happy about it, but he seemed to know better than to argue with me, "It's in the center of the 71st District. Their base is an old warehouse."

I nodded, "Alright. I will be back in a little while. Don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself."

"Wh-what?" he sputtered, "You mean you're leaving me here?"

I sighed, "I don't mean to be blunt but you couldn't fight if your life depended on it, and it would if you came with me. I have no false allusions; they are going to attack me with everything they have. They would kill you, if they got the chance. I can't protect you, myself and retrieve my blade at the same time."

"B-b-but you can't just leave!" he cried, "What if they come back?"

"It is doubtful that they will. And you can hide in the house; they won't bother you there." I replied.

"But what if they find me? They'll beat me up, maybe even kill me!" He was bordering on hysterics now. My god, I'm starting to regret this already.

"Fine!" I barked. He blinked several times, thrown off by my outburst.

"But you will do everything I say. If I say hide then you will hide, no questions or comments. Am I clear?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Got it."

I kneeled down, "Now get on my back again."

He climbed on and put his arms around my neck. I shifted his weight around until I found a spot where I could carry him comfortably. Then I began to use shunpo. The wind whipped past us, running its invisible fingers through our hair. I saw old houses and dirt roads rush past in a blur. I hadn't been to the 71st district before, but I knew generally how to navigate in Rugonkai so I didn't foresee us getting lost. And even if we did, I could feel the soft thrum inside me that indicated that my new blade was nearby.

I occurred to me that I hadn't yet named the blade. Or if naming it was even necessary. I knew it was a Zanpaku-to. There was no other weapon that I could think of with that much power in the form of a sword. But was it Nekoakuma? Or another sword entirely?

I was drawn out of my reverie by Zeph's arms tightening until he started to crush my windpipe. I stumbled and stopped, grabbing his arms and trying to loosen his death grip. I finally managed to pry his arms off. He slid off my back and onto the ground.

I coughed and wheezed, trying to get air back in my lungs.

"What -_cough_- was that for?" I demanded.

"S-sorry...I...it's just that..." He had gone pale and was shaking slightly.

"Well spit it out."

"We're just so close now...I'm just...so afraid." The last two words I almost didn't catch because he'd whispered them.

I was quiet for a moment, then I told him, "Look at me."

He didn't move, so I took his chin and titled his head up, "Did I say I would protect you?"

He blinked, "Yes..."

"Then I ask that you have a bit of faith in me. I will not abandon you. You will wait somewhere close by; they won't even know you're there. You'll be safe, and if they do find you just call out to me and I will be there to protect you. Okay?"

He nodded slowly, "Okay..."

"Good. Now climb back on. And please, try and relax. This will all be over soon."

He nodded again but didn't say anything. He climbed on my back again, and judging by how stiff he was I could tell he was still worried.

"It'll be alright," I assured him.

He didn't respond but he did loosen his grip a little so he must have heard me. I started off again, but I slowed my pace, not wanting to run past the gang's base. I saw the buildings slowly start to deteriorate. It couldn't be far now.

I slowed, then stopped completely. I didn't know the exact location and I didn't know if they had patrols or guards so my best bet of not being detected would be to leave Zeph here. I lowered him down and he slid off my back. He was wringing his hands and his blue eyes were darting around like we were being watched but he didn't know from where.

I looked around. There weren't very many places he could hide safely and I didn't feel comfortable leaving with some random person. I decided the best place to leave would be on a roof. It was out of direct line of sight, I could hear him better if he was higher up and he ran into trouble, and he could see anyone trying to sneak up on him.

I turned to him, "Is it alright if I put you on a rooftop?"

His frantic eyes flickered to me, "A r-r-rooftop?"

"Yes. It's the safest place for you to be."

He didn't seem to like it but the prospect of safety won him over, "Okay."

I wrapped one arm around his waist and leapt up onto the nearest roof. I set him down gently. He looked so shaken and frightened that I almost felt sorry for bringing him here, but then I reminded myself that he was better off here than where we were before.

"Now, where is the Haran Umi base?" I asked.

"I-it's a few miles from here, t-to the west." He stuttered in reply.

"I will be back as soon as I can." I told him softly.

He nodded and played with a piece of his hair nervously. I didn't know what else to say so I turned and used shunpo, vanishing from the rooftop. I slowed down to a run, not wanted to pass the warehouse completely.

It was in pretty bad shape. The roof was made out of metal that was red all over with rust. There weren't any windows except one small one above the door. The door was massive and made out of steel that might have once been silver but was now dark green and red, from rust and some sort of build up. Mould maybe?

The part that bothered me the most about this building, however, was that it was silent. Not a sound came from within it and the surrounding streets were deserted. I didn't like the thought of going in there, but I disliked the thought of walking around without my sword even more.

I considered just entering through the front door, but dismissed it. There could be a trap or an ambush on the other side. I decided on going in through the roof, as there weren't really any other options.

I leapt up there and surveyed the area around me. The rust damage was even worse than I had thought. There were large holes everywhere and it creaked ominously whenever I shifted my weight.

Come to think of it, this roof probably couldn't hold my-

_CRASH _

I felt the roof give way underneath me. I was in free fall for three seconds before I hit ground. I bend my knees and absorbed the impact as best I could, but my legs still throbbed unpleasantly.

-weight.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I did a quick status check and found that nothing was broken or seriously damaged, but my legs might be a bit sore tomorrow. I looked up and saw that I had brought down half the roof. Sunlight was shining in, illuminating the warehouse.

I looked around. I discovered that I was surrounded by shocked Haran Umi gang members. Most were standing but some had been hit by the debris from the roof and were sprawled on the ground. All were too stunned to speak, or even move.

"Now," I said, "Who knows where my sword is?"

The effect was instantaneous, but unexpected. Half the members threw themselves at me, while the other turned and fled.

I fended off the attackers fairly easily. They were the same as they were the previous night; starving, untrained, and few in number. I cracked one man's ribs and gave another a broken wrist, but otherwise I just knocked them right out and left them relatively unharmed. They fell like a house of cards after a strong wind picks up.

I didn't bother following any of the members who ran away. I didn't take pleasure in beating people senseless, and beating them up would be pointless since they already surrendered.

Then, I heard a cough from behind me. I saw a man, half shrouded in shadow, standing beside the door. I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't coughed. He didn't run and he didn't attack, he just stood there.

I approached him slowly; unsure if he had a knife or some other weapon he could strike me with.

"You." I said, pointing to him.

He didn't move or respond.

"Where is my blade?"

He still didn't answer. I was only about fifteen feet away now. I could see that he was shaking.

"Tell me where it is." I spoke softly, but firmly.

I reached forward to grasp his shoulder, he bolted.

He only got halfway to the other end before I cut him off using shunpo.

"Where is it? I'm running out of patience." I said sharply.

In the light I could see he was clutching something tightly. It was made of dark, smooth stone. I was about to reach out a take it from him when he threw it on the ground.

"This isn't worth it! Nobody said anyone would come after us! We could just keep the money and food; we were going to live like kings! Just kill the kid and it would be over!"

I snatched the blade from the ground and put it into place on the bone hilt I had been carrying around. I felt instant ease as it popped into place.

He made a move to leave when I gripped him tightly by his shoulder, "Would you care to elaborate on what you just said?"

"W-what do you mean?" he stuttered. I could see fear in his eyes.

"Someone asked you to kill my friend. Who?" I demanded. Calling Zeph a friend was a bit of a stretch, but I couldn't call him a stranger anymore. I guess 'friend' would have to do. Besides, I was curious as to who would want Zeph dead. He's just a kid, what could he do to somebody?

"H-he didn't say his name! Just gave us some stuff if we promised to off this kid! Zephaniah or whatever his name was! It was easy to, I mean the kid himself stole the food we got as payment for agreeing to kill him! Look you got your sword or whatever back! J-just leave me alone!"

"You know nothing else? Because if you're holding out on me..." I let his imagination fill in the gap.

"N-n-no! H-he said t-the less w-we knew the b-better." I looked at him carefully. I decided he wasn't lying. He looked far too frightened to be acting.

I let go of his shoulder. He stumbled and nearly fell, but recovered at the last minute. He shot me one last panicked backwards glance before running out the front door. It shut loudly behind him.

I twirled my newly completed blade around, getting a feel for its weight. My grandmother said that after learning Heigou there would be a third personality, one that housed itself inside this new blade. I tried reaching out with my mind to see if I received any answer, like when I spoke to Nekoakuma. I was met with what I can only describe as a sleepy, dark haze. I poked at it mentally, and got nothing in response. Odd, but then again I don't know what I was expecting. Not to mention the fact that it was split in two for the last while, so I suppose the fact that's there's anything at all is a good sign.

I walked out into the bright sunlight into the street. The man's comments were nagging at me. Why would anyone put out a bounty on Zeph's head? What could they gain from it? It did confirm something for me though, if I hadn't been there, Zeph would be dead.

A sobering thought.

I forced those thoughts out of my mind as best I could. I used shunpo and worked my way back to the rooftop where I left Zeph. As I arrived I was met with a sight that was nothing short of hilarious.

Zeph had somehow managed to get a hold of a chunk of wood that he was now using to fend off a black, stray cat. The cat was leaping nimbly around the panicking Zeph, almost as though it was teasing him.

I cleared my throat loudly. Zeph looked up in surprise. The cat turned to me. Its eyes were a deep yellow and startlingly intelligent. I could almost swear it smiled before scuttling down from the rooftop and into the shadows below.

"Oh hey! You're back! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Better off than you, it would seem."

He blushed, "Yeah well it came out of nowhere! It scared me so bad!"

"Why didn't you run?" I asked.

"Well...you told me to stay here." He answered quietly.

"Ah. And you're sure it had nothing to do with the fact that you couldn't climb down from the roof by yourself?"

He sputtered, "J...I...w-well...okay there's that too."

I chuckled, "It's time to go, O brave one. Where does your friend live?"

"She lives in the 68th district, due east from here." He pointed eastward as he answered.

"So you're fine?" he asked, looking me over sceptically.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"No broken bones?"

"No."

"Cuts? Scrapes? Bruises?"

"No, no, and maybe tomorrow, but nothing serious."

"So...you _really _are alright?"

I couldn't help but sigh, "Yes, I _really _am. I don't go down so easily."

He nodded to himself, clearly very relieved.

"Now, get on my back and we'll go to your friend's place."

I bent down and he scrambled on, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"You'll like her," he said, "she's really nice!"

"Good, now point the way, Sir Cat Fighter."

I could hear the pout in his voice, "You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope."

And with that we were off. He described the way to her house from his memory as well as he could. I followed his directions and after about a half an hour we had made it to the 68th District. I slowed down and started weaving through the alleys instead of jumping from rooftops. After a few more serpentine back alleys we were there.

The house itself was small and rundown, though that came as no surprise to me. The windows were shut and the holes in the roof were patched with a hodgepodge of materials that ranged in color. I could hear children playing and adults talking a few streets over, but here there was nothing. No movement, no sound. I felt the back of my neck prickle. This didn't feel right.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yup. I would recognize it anywhere. Come on let's go inside."

I stopped his hand as he reached for the doorknob. He looked at me in confusion, but dropped his hand to his side. I reached out and turned the knob very slowly. The door swung open silently.

The scent of blood hit me instantly. My blood turned cold. I took a few steps into the darkness and waited for my eyes to adjust.

Zeph stepped in beside me, "Sara, are you here? Hello?"

The inside of Sara's house was probably charming, but it was difficult to tell under the bloodstains. Red covered the walls and the floor. A man lay unmoving beside one of the windows and a woman lay beside him.

I could tell the moment Zeph's eyes adjusted by the sudden, sharp intake of breath. I slowly moved forward, examining the rest of the room. There were clear signs of a struggle; pieces of broken pottery were strewn everywhere, upturned furniture, and knives buried in the walls.

Zeph rushed past me and tore open the door to another room. There was a moment's pause before he collapsed into sobs that wracked his small frame.

I walked forward and looked into the room. There room was barren save a small mattress and a candle that was burnt down to the stub. There was a small girl nettled in the red sheets of the bed. I realized in horror that from one unstained patch that they were originally canary yellow. Large, unseeing blue eyes stared up at me, her brown hair matted with her own blood.

"Sara..."Zeph gasped through his sobs, "What did they do to you?"

* * *

**Tadah! I hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated. If you have any questions or comments I would love to hear them. I also love constructive critisicm, so if something is wrong or weird TELL ME! I can't fix it if no one says anything. **

**I will see you next time! **


	14. Episode 13: The Final Puzzle Piece

**Hey! It has been an eternity since I updated. The reason? I suffered from the worst writer's block I've ever had and I was working on other stories. But I am back and determined to wrap this story up! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like.**

* * *

Sara was close to Zeph's age with large blue eyes and brown hair. But while she was once young and innocent, now she was little more than a corpse that would be buried besides those of the others in her home.

I reached down and touched her bloodied hair and lightly grazed her skin. The body was still warm and the blood only partially dried. She must have died only hours ago.

"Who...who would do this to Sara?!" a distraught Zeph asked me.

I shook my head, signalling that I didn't know. But there was one thing that I remembered that might shed some light on this situation. Zeph had a bounty on his head, maybe Sara did too. But the question is, why?

Wanting to be delicate, but still receive an answer, I kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Zeph, do you know why she might have been targeted?"

He hiccoughed, "W-what? Why are you asking me?"

"Because there was a bounty on your head, and there might have been one on hers too. Did you do something or say something you shouldn't have?" I asked slowly.

He sniffed and wiped his tears away, only to be replaced with fresh ones. After contemplating my question he answered, "Well...we were supposed to deliver a message. An important one, and both me and Sara were going to do it." He choked on Sara's name and a wave of grief rose in his eyes.

"What was the message? Who was it for?" I pressed.

"It was for the Head Captain, from this noble family, the Urabana family."

I must have heard him wrong, so I asked, "From the what family?"

"The Urabana family. I deliver things for them, sometimes. They let me and Sara hang around in their gardens and have tea. They're pretty rich and powerful, but they got into some trouble with the law or something. I don't know the details but they have to forfeit their training program or something otherwise they'll be banished. At least that's what I was told. And Sara...well me and her were going to go tell the head Captain..."

He trailed off into silence. He swallowed hard as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What were you going to tell him?" I pressed.

He shook his head slowly, "I can't...tell you. We were sworn to secrecy. The family promised us food and blankets, nice new ones if we delivered the message and so me and Sara agreed."

I wasn't sure how to respond. My family was in trouble with the law? Again? Why were they hiring poor children to deliver messages? Why couldn't they go themselves? And what was this mysterious message? It was clearly enough to get Sara killed and have Zeph hunted down. That message was the key to all this. But just what this was, I couldn't say. Not yet, at least.

"Zeph, have you told anyone else? About the message?" I prompted.

He sniffed, "I didn't but..." he frowned suddenly and his eyebrows drew together.

"But?"

"But Sara...she liked to show off. I told her not to but, she bragged about being asked to do this job, but it was just this one time. We were just walking around and then we saw him as we rounded a corner. It was like he was...waiting for us." He sounded distressed, as though that particular memory made him uneasy.

"Who?" my voice was beginning to sound demanding as my stress rose.

He shrugged, "Brown hair...brown eyes...glasses. He's a Shinigami."

I felt my blood freeze in my veins. That description...no way...

"Aizen Sousuke?" I whispered, hoping I was wrong.

He blinked, "Yeah...that was his name. Do you know him?"

"Yes. I know him." I answered darkly, not wanting to elaborate.

But that didn't make any sense, how could he be here? He already betrayed the entire Soul Society, why did he return? And wouldn't somebody have stopped him? Or tried to?

I shook my head. Too many questions; there was no point in thinking it over right now.

Zeph looked worried, "Is everything okay?"

If I could smile at him reassuringly I would have, but not having a jaw made that difficult so I settled for saying, in a soft tone of voice, "Yes, everything's fine. But we're going to have to leave for Seireitei. Immediately."

Zeph's eyes, while still filled with tears, brightened somewhat, "So you're going to keep helping me?"

I stood up, "Yes. This is larger than I could have anticipated. Come on, we have to go."

He stood up then gripped my sleeve, "B-but what about Sara?"

"We need to leave her. There's no time to lose." I answered firmly.

Zeph dropped down and wrapped his arms around Sara, "No! We, we have to bury her! And her parents!"

I understood; he needed closure, or something akin to it. I violently pushed away the image of my dead father's face before I pushed the freshly upturned soil onto his body. But taking the time to bury them was taking time away from the mission, and it was getting more and more dire as time went on.

"We can't bury them all." I said carefully, "But we may have time to bury Sara, if we hurry."

His head snapped up so that I could feel the pull his tear filled gaze had, "Really?"

"Yes. Is there somewhere nearby that would be suitable?"

He adjusted Sara so that he was carrying her bridal style and stood up, "Her backyard is big enough."

I nodded and Zeph walked out, taking long strides. I followed behind him and we entered the backyard through the backdoor.

The backyard was big enough, but not by much. Sara would have about two feet of earth on either side of her before it was interrupted by the foundations of the house and the neighbours' property line. It was also comprised of a poor quality soil that wouldn't come apart smoothly.

I had grabbed a shovel on the way out and with it I proceeded to break apart the dry earth to make room for Sara's body. Zeph used a large spoon he'd found in the kitchen to help. However, even with the assistance of a larger than average spoon, it still took roughly an hour and a half before the grave was deep enough. Together, we gently lowered Sara into the hole.

There was a moment of silence as we stared at the pale, unmoving body before I quietly asked, "Would you like to say anything?"

Zeph shook his head slowly. I didn't push him, instead I began filling the hole back up while trying desperately not to focus on the small girl who was disappearing underneath the dirt. It wasn't long before the hole was filled and I gave the grave a few final pats with the shovel.

I propped the shovel against the fence and turned to Zeph, "It's time to go."

He was silent for a while, and I didn't think he was going to answer but then he surprised me by quietly asking, "Where?"

"To the Urabana Manor," I answered, kneeling down, "I need answers. Things are no longer making sense; my grandmother will have some answers."

Zeph carefully crawled onto my back, "The message..."

"I will still help you deliver it, I promise." I wasn't going to abandon him, not after coming this far.

The world sped by in a blur. I prayed to whoever was listening that I might find some answers, and soon. Things were getting out of hand.

I skidded to a stop. The manor loomed in front of me, large but curiously lit up. The last time I was here the vast majority of the windows were dark and silent. Now I could see shadows milling about and here the soft sounds of people talking and walking around.

I loosened my grip on Zeph's legs and he slid to the ground.

He ran a hand absent-mindedly through his hair, "So, your grandmother is a member of the Urabana family? That would make you one too. How come I didn't see you there?"

I didn't know how to answer. An idea was forming in my head, but it seemed so ludicrous that it couldn't possibly be true. However, given everything that's happened dismissing the possibility wouldn't be such a good idea.

"I don't normally look like this. And it's a big house." I replied carefully, "I might have been out running an errand when you came to relay the message. I can't remember."

"Okay." he said simply. Obviously my answer placated his curiosity.

We walked up to the door. I knocked gently but firmly on the door. It opened to reveal a girl who looked to be a year or two younger than me.

She gave a start as she took in my appearance. I felt my stomach clench in unease. I kept forgetting how monstrous I looked. I briefly wondered if I was ever going to change back to normal.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously.

"I would like to speak with Rairakku Urabana." It took some effort not to add sensei to her name.

The girl's eyebrows knit together in skepticism, "Why do you need to speak to Rairakku-sama?"

I tried to be as direct as I could while still beating around the bush, "I have some questions that need to be answered. Things have been a little hectic lately and I am fairly sure she can help me figure out exactly what's going on."

Her eyes narrowed, "What did you say your name was?"

"Kitsune." I spoke before I had the sense to think up a false identity.

"Well I am sorry, but without some sort of proper identification and clear purpose I cannot let you in, now could you please-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a loud crashing sound coming from deeper inside the manor. She turned around to see what was the matter.

Without taking a moment to re-think my plan, I grabbed Zeph by the waist and flash-stepped through the gap between the girl and the door. Luckily there was an open closet right behind her. The second we were inside I pulled the door so that it was 70 percent shut and then covered Zeph's mouth and held still.

I waited, my heart pounding in my chest, certain that the door would rip back and we would be caught. But slowly the seconds ticked on, and I heard the front door close and footsteps leading away from the closet. I also could have sworn I heard her muttering to herself.

I moved my hand away from Zeph's mouth. The moment I did he whispered, "What was that? Why didn't you tell her you were an Urabana?"

"Because if my theory is right, then I would have no way to prove it." I whispered back.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"No time, let's just go see my grandmother and get some information."

We slid out of the closet and started walking down the hall. At first we went slow and tried not to get noticed, but after a few minutes we just walked normal because it was clear that there was something bigger afoot than uninvited guests.

I felt the anxiety in the air. People were rushing back and forth, gathering up items like blankets and food while others were shouting out orders. Even with my bizarre appearance, Zeph and I passed through with barely any thought given to us. If ever someone stopped and scrutinized us for too long, they were yelled at and then they promptly went back to running around.

I led Zeph through the crowds to the courtyard. There were a small groups of adults talking heatedly to each other. I didn't recognize anybody.

"...we haven't heard back yet have we?" one man was saying.

"No, but I don't think the Captain-Commander would make a rash action after receiving the message we sent." another was countering.

"You have too much faith in him! They aren't just going to accept our surrender, they are going to come down here and strip us of everything until we have nothing!" This was followed by shouts of agreement.

"There's nothing for it, we have to leave. We leave our name but take our belongings. I'm sorry, but our minds are made up." The argument was over; all the men save two strode off back into the manor, presumably to add to the pandemonium within.

One of the remaining men had a long white beard. He sighed heavily. "To see our family reduced to this. I had hoped never to see the day."

"Nor I, to be sure." The other man was much younger with short ebony hair.

I strode up to face the, Zeph at my side.

The men turned to us. At first they glossed over me and looked at Zeph, surprise clear on both their faces.

"Zephaniah, what are you doing here? Did you deliver the message?" The dark-haired one questioned.

Zeph suddenly looked very sheepish, "Ah well, not exactly, you see-"

The elder frowned deeply. "I knew it, I knew we should not have trusted such a large task to a mere infant."

The sparked a pulse of anger in me. "Hey, why don't you make an assumption after he finishes explaining old man?"

An indignant look flashed across his face, "How dare you address me that way? Who are you?"

"My name is Kitsune, and I am starting to have a pretty good idea of what is happening here. But in order to be sure I need to speak to Rairakku."

The young man looked a tad bewildered, "You wish to speak to my daughter? Why?"

"Because she is the final piece I need to put this whole messy thing together. Please."

He looked to be on the verge of refusing me, but out of the house came a bouncing blur of purple.

"Dad! Are we leaving like everyone else, or are we fighting? I can take them all out, you know I can." A teenage girl was suddenly at the young man's side with a determined look on her face. She looked very, very familiar.

"Are you Rairakku?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eyes (or rather eye sockets), apparently unfazed by my unconventional face. "Yeah, who's asking?"

And there we have it. That was it. There could be no doubt now. But, it was just so...out there! How could it be true? But it had to be, otherwise none of this made sense.

Time travel. That teenager, that was my grandmother. And now her words came back to me.

"_It isn't what you have done so much as it is something you're going to do. Somehow you got into the time stream and changed an event, though whether it was for better or for worse I couldn't tell you."_

I couldn't believe that I had almost forgotten. I must have fallen back in time and what I did, or I guess what I'm going to do, is going to have a ripple effect until it gets to my grandmother years and years from now.

If that was the case...then I could save them! I could save my family from having to disband! Zeph had the message, but was killed by that gang the first time in the past so the Captain-Commander didn't see the message they gave him. But I saved him, and I saved the message, so there's still time.

I clasped Zeph shoulder, whirling him to face me. "I've got it now. I know what we need to do."

"R-really?" squeaked Zeph.

"Yes. We are going to do what you set out to do in the first place, deliver that message."

I turned to the two men, my great grandfather and (from and educated guess) my great-great grandfather and my grandmother.

"Thank you. I have what I need now, so we'll be going."

"I thought you needed to speak to Rairakku." my great grandfather said, his face displaying his confusion.

Suddenly, it occurred to me how precious this moment was. I could tell her something about her future, prepare her for what was ahead. There was so much to say and no time to say it in.

Finally, I decided on something simple. "Thank you. You may never know it, but what you've done for me can never be fully re-payed."

With that ambiguous statement, and while fighting the urge to say more to her, I grabbed Zeph and flash-stepped across the courtyard, up the wall and off to the heart of Seireitei.

It was time to change history.

* * *

**And there you have it! Please review, I like to know what you think!**


End file.
